Human
by thingsleftunsaid
Summary: collection of oneshots, cute, angst, fluffy, funny and possibly smutty moments having to do with Klaine. Meddling by Wes and David and crazy Warbler moments to come.  title from Darren Criss's original song, Human  some very AU ones
1. Piano Man

** (Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Glee, not me)**

"Blaine!" Wes shouted as he bounded towards the boy in the hallway, Blaine turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked

"Kurt," Wes panted, and Blaine was instantly in boyfriend-mode

"What? What happened, what's wrong?" he asked frantically, making to move Wes out of the way, but Wes shook his head.

"No, he's fine, but I walked past the music room and heard him playing the piano! I walked into the room and he instantly stopped playing." He frowned "I asked him about it and he kept denying that he could play" Blaine's brows knitted together

"are you sure he was playing?" he asked "it wasn't just his ipod or something?"

"I'm positive," Wes nodded "and he's really, really good, like…as good as you." Blaine smirked.

"I'll try to get it out of him," he said "thanks, Wes." The Asian boy nodded and continued down the hallway.

oOo

"Learn a new song?" Kurt asked, smiling as he appraised Blaine sitting on his bed, strumming his guitar.

"Yeah, wanna hear?" Blaine asked, and smiled to himself

"Yes!" Kurt said eagerly, plopping himself down onto his own bed. Blaine began to strum, lyrics weren't really necessary, so he just let his fingers move along the strings. Kurt sat, smiling as he watched Blaine's face instead of his fingers, Blaine always looked so happy when he played. The song died down and Kurt clapped.

"You're so good at guitar, I'm jealous." Kurt smirked, providing Blaine with the excuse to ask Kurt the question

"Do you play anyth-?" Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he interrupted

"You wanna go get some dinner? I think it's about time." He got up quickly and hurried out of the room. Blaine sighed and set his guitar down.

_He took the bait, but he wouldn't admit he played piano-Blaine_

_I told you, he's stubborn, we'll have to come up with something else-Wes&David_

Blaine sighed shoved his phone in his pocket and proceeded to follow Kurt out of the room.

oOo

_The plan is in motion- Wes_

_We're almost there, start playing in like 30 seconds- David_

Blaine sat in the music room, positioned on the bench in front of the piano. He began to play, he made his fingers slip and fumble over the keys.

Kurt was laughing with Wes and David when he heard something form the music room. He winced, sounds like that should _never_ be coming from an instrument as beautiful as a piano.

"Excuse me," he said to Wes and David and slipped into the music room. He stopped short when he saw _Blaine_ sitting at the piano. He suppressed a groan, he wouldn't have the heart to tell Blaine he sucked. So Kurt silently sat next to him, and placed his hands over the correct keys. He exaggerated his movements, hoping that Blaine would pick up on it.

_I heard that you settled down,_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

He sang along softly to the music, he didn't notice Blaine's triumphant smirk.

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_I guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy_

_It aint like you to hold back or hide from the light_

Kurt couldn't help but choke a bit as Blaine lifted his hands to the keys again and weaved a beautiful melody through the chords Kurt was playing. He was positive that Blaine was making it up as he went along, playing it by ear. He'd been tricked.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

Blaine sang and bumped Kurt's shoulder playfully

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

Kurt sighed and gave up trying to be angry that Blaine had tricked him. They sang together, their voices weaving together beautifully.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts, instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Kurt began to slow his movement's on the piano and Blaine took the hint, helping him finish the song off.

"You tricked me." Kurt said softly,

"Why didn't you tell me you could play piano? Why did you lie to Wes about it?" Kurt looked down, hiding his face from his boyfriend.

"My mom taught me piano when I was a kid…I guess that if nobody else knew about it, it would still just be our thing…something I could share only with her." He shrugged and wiped under his eyes "it's stupid." Blaine's heart tightened in his chest.

"It's not stupid, Kurt, it's not stupid at all." He brought his arms around the taller boy "I understand if it makes you feel closer to your mom, I won't tell anyone else about it, nobody has to know." Kurt smiled and twisted in Blaine's grip, kissing his cheek.

"It's okay…I'm glad I let you see," Kurt sighed "I love you." Blaine smiled uncontrollably.

"I love you too."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Well, well, what do we have here? I'll be posting some ideas that I've had that I can't quite turn into a story of it's own, it'll include some pre-Klaine and lot's of David and Wes's shenanigans, tell me what you guys think!**

**Song is 'Someone like you' By Adele)**


	2. Show me your teeth

Blaine stared at Kurt from across the table. Kurt took a sip of his coffee and caught Blaine's eyes.

"What?" he asked, hand flying to his cheek "Do I have something on my face?" Blaine chuckled and shook his head

"No, I was just…spacing out" _staring at your lips_ Kurt smiled

"You seem to do that a lot." Blaine nodded

"I'm a very spacey person." Kurt giggled and took a bite of Blaine's biscotti. That's when Blaine noticed something, Kurt never showed his teeth. Like…ever. Blaine frowned, that was kind of weird. When he smiled he showed all of his teeth, top, bottom, side, everything. But Kurt…Blaine had only ever glimpsed his bottom teeth, but never the top. Blaine brushed the thought away, but found himself trying to be funnier, getting Kurt to laugh harder, in hopes he would show his teeth.

"What's up?" Wes asked as Blaine stared at the wall, frowning.

"Smile." Blaine commanded, looking over to Wes, who raised an eyebrow, but complied. Blaine nodded and turned to David "David, smile." He said and David did. Blaine sighed

"What was that for?" Wes asked, sounding confused

"We all show our teeth when we smile." Blaine said, Wes still looked confused

"Yeah…most people do." Blaine shook his head

"Kurt doesn't. I have never seen Kurt smile…or laugh or _anything_ for that matter, with his teeth…have you guys?" Wes opened his mouth, to scoff or assure Blaine that they had, but then he frowned. Blaine looked over to see David wearing the same expression

"I…I actually never have seen his teeth." David said "that's weird…"

"What if they're like…really messed up?" Blaine asked

"What if he doesn't have any?" Wes asked, David and Blaine looked over at him, eyes widened.

"What? Of course he has teeth….he just doesn't show them." Blaine said, trying to assure himself. David looked over to Blaine with a suggestive smile

"Why are you thinking about Kurt's mouth in the first place?" he asked, Blaine blushed

"I don't know! It's just something I noticed…"

oOo

David walked towards Kurt in the hallway, I Phone held in front of him. As he got closer, Wes sneaked up behind Kurt

"David, what are you do-hmph" Kurt's eyes widened as Wes hooked his index fingers on either side of Kurt's mouth, pulling on his cheeks. David snapped a close up picture and the two boys ran away, giggling, Kurt stood in the hallway, too stunned to run after them.

oOo

Blaine sat in History, the his last class of the day, doodling on his notebook. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he unlocked it to see a new text from David on his screen. He tried not to laugh out loud at the image attached to the text.

_You're welcome.- David&Wes_

Read the text, followed by a picture of a stunned looking Kurt as Wes's fingers were caught in his mouth, effectively bearing his teeth. Blaine zoomed in and smiled. Kurt had cute teeth…was that a weird thing to think? His two front teeth were a bit larger than the rest, Blaine found that absolutely endearing. Nick looked over his shoulder at the text and rolled his eyes

"I don't even want to know."

oOo

"Would you like to explain why Wes attacked my mouth today?" Kurt asked casually as Blaine and he sat in their room, doing homework. Blaine looked up and blushed

"Uhm…" Kurt looked up from his laptop and raised a brow

"Yes?" Blaine sighed and just decided to come clean,

"I noticed the other day that you never show your teeth when you smile or laugh…I thought it was odd and misguidedly mentioned it to Wes and David." Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute

"Really?" he asked "really, Blaine? You couldn't just ask me?" Blaine saw the amusement in his expression and scoffed

"What was I supposed to say 'hey Kurt, show me your teeth." That's kind of weird." Kurt shrugged

"If you had asked in the fashion of a Lady GaGa song, I would most definitely have complied." Blaine chuckled and went to sit next to Kurt.

"Show me your teeth." He sang loudly, throwing his head back, Kurt laughed and contorted his mouth into what looked like a snarl, a ridiculously adorable snarl. Blaine laughed softly and Kurt raised a brow

"You have cute teeth." Blaine said, without really thinking about it. Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Thanks."

**( AUTHORS NOTE: I would just like to say that I find the wasy Chris/Kurt never shows his teeth completely adorable and endearing. Leave a review!)**


	3. Fifties fetish

**Fifties Fetish**

Wes nearly knocked Blaine into the wall as he caught a hold of him in the hallway.

"Kurt has a fifties fetish!" he whispered harshly, Blaine's eyes widened, _fetish_?

"What?" he asked eagerly "explain, Wes." Wes held out a page of notebook paper to Blaine, who took it and looked it over. There were several outfits drawn out, which wasn't a surprise, Kurt loved designing. But all of the outfits looked fresh out of the fifties and the model they were drawn onto strangely resembled Blaine. Wes smirked devilishly

"I heard Nat King Cole coming from your room." He said and shrugged "you might want to use this to your advantage." Blaine smirked and hugged Wes

"This is going to be great."

oOo

"And…you need your old Halloween costume why?" his mother asked, sounding completely confused on the other end of the phone.

"Just a warblers performance, throwing it back to the 50's, you know" He heard his mother chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, I'll drop by tomorrow,"

"Thanks mom, bye" Blaine smiled and gave a thumbs up to Wes and David, who snickered and glanced across the commons to where Kurt was sitting, completely oblivious.

oOo

"Just come with us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you two."

"Kurt, we're not afraid to use force." Kurt glared at Wes and David, who were walking on either side of him. He raised an eyebrow

"What is so damn important? I have homework."

"It's Friday." Wes pointed out, Kurt sighed and gave up, letting them lead him to the Choir room.

"What?" Kurt asked as Wes pushed him into a chair and he and David promptly disappeared out the door. Kurt stared at the stage for a moment, there was just a microphone set up and nothing else. Suddenly, someone slid out onto the stage…. He stopped right in front of the microphone as the music began, gripped the stand and looked up at Kurt, who's eyes widened. Blaine winked at him before beginning to sing

_I thought I was in love before_

_And then you moved in next door_

_Pretty blue eyes, pretty blue eyes_

Kurt was pretty sure he squeaked out loud. Blaine's outfit was almost exactly like one of the ones he designed. Green checkered shirt, Green suspenders and bowtie, gray slacks and a crème colored blazer.

_All the guys from the neighborhood _

_Keep sayin' you sure look good_

_With your blue eyes, pretty blue eyes_

Blaine smirked and winked at Kurt, he held the microphone stand tighter and swayed in place.

_Saw you from my window, _

_my heart skipped a beat_

_Gonna sit by your doorstep_

_So that I can meet_

_Pretty blue eyes, please come out today_

_So I can tell you _

_what I have to say_

_That I love you, I love you _

_Pretty blue eyes_

Kurt's breath hitched, sure they'd already exchanged the 'I love you's' by somehow this was different. He briefly wondered how Blaine had found out about his…appreciation for the fifties.

_Saw you from my window, _

_my heart skipped a beat_

_Gonna sit by your doorstep_

_So that I can meet_

_Pretty blue eyes, please come out today_

_So I can tell you _

_what I have to say_

_That I love you, I love you _

_Pretty blue eyes_

Kurt smiled and blushed as Blaine winked at him again, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

_Pretty blue eyes_

_Pretty blue eyes_

_Pretty_

_Blue eyes_

_Pretty blue eyes…_

Kurt nearly jumped up onto the stage and tackled Blaine. But he was stunned into his seat. A blush crept up on his cheeks, now that the moment was over, he wondered how Blaine had found out…and he was embarrassed. Blaine jumped down and walked over to Kurt, holding out a hand. Kurt took it and stood up.

"How…" Blaine chuckled

"Wes and David." Kurt let out a breath.

"Of course…" he sighed and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. Blaine drew his arms around Kurt

"It's cute" Blaine assured Kurt "at least your not into like…hardcore rap or something." Kurt laughed and the sound of it filled Blaine's ears, making him smile. He was suddenly very, very glad Wes had pointed this out to him.


	4. Live Like We're Dying

**Live Like We're Dying**

Blaine sat, listening to his music on his way back to Lima. He shut his eyes and was able to sleep for a while before a bump jolted him awake. The music played softly from his headphones "_if every second counts on a clock that's tickin gotta live like we're dying_" This didn't feel like turbulence, what was happening? People around him had the same look of shock he was wearing, Blaine ripped out his headphones as the oxygen masks fell from a compartment above them. His breath caught in his throat as a voice came over the speakers. They were going down.

_If your plane fell out of the skies, who would you call with your last goodbyes?_

oOo

Kurt smiled and whistled as he put the muffins in the oven.

"Happy, are we?" Carole asked, smirking and taking a seat behind the counter. Kurt smiled

"Of course I'm happy! Blaine's coming back today, he said he'd come visit me."

"Are all those muffins for him, or am I allowed to have some?" Kurt giggled

"Of course you can have some," His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"It's Blaine!" he squeaked and hit 'answer' "Blaine!" he said happily, but the ragged breaths on the other end weren't what he was expecting.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"Look…just…I love you." Blaine said, choking on his words

"Blaine! What's going on?" he felt tears of panic forming in his eyes

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't know what I would have done without you." He took a deep, shuddering breath "I love you so, so much…please don't forget that." And the line went dead. The phone slipped from Kurt's grasp and he bolted into the living room. He turned on every single news channel he could think of until he found it. Carole had followed him in and now had her hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

"Dad!" Kurt screamed, panic laced his voice and tears found their way down his cheeks. Burt came running down the stairs along with Finn, they stopped dead when they saw the image on the screen.

"Kurt…that's not…" Kurt nodded miserably and sobbed into his hands. On the T.V. screen, a plane was on fire in the sky.

oOo

Blaine bowed his head, clasped his hands and prayed, like many others on the plane. But what he wasn't doing was praying for his life, he was praying for Kurt. Praying that Kurt would be okay without him and he'd live a happy life.

oOo

"This can't be happening!" Kurt cried, burying his face in his dad's chest.

"There's nothing they can do, Kurt."

"So I just have to sit here and watch him d-" he couldn't say the word. He felt like he was going to be sick. Finn was pale and Carole was crying. Kurt got up and rushed to the sink, emptying the entire contents of his stomach. He felt his dad's rough hand on his back and rinsed out his mouth.

"Maybe…maybe they'll find a way," Burt said, Kurt just stared at him.

"Have you s-seen the p-pictures?" he hiccupped "the plane is on f-fire…oh _God_"

He hid his face in his hands again. Burt pulled him into a hug and let him cry, after a while Kurt pulled away and wiped at his eyes.

"I…I'm going upstairs…I can't watch this…I can't." he shook his head and hurried up the steps.

oOo

The plane jumped and swerved and Blaine did his best to keep his lunch down. He didn't cry, he didn't scream like the rest of the passengers, he just kept his head bowed and prayed for the best. Suddenly, something happened. It stopped bouncing around, and Blaine felt more than heard the glass shatter next to him.

oOo

"Please…please, I know I haven't…talked to you in my life but _please_." Kurt begged "you didn't save my mom…for some reason, but if you're there, if you exist, you _have_ to save B-Blaine." Kurt took a gasping breath "so many people love him…Lima…Ohio…the _World_, it wouldn't be the same without him in it." Kurt sighed, because he knew what he was doing was ridiculous. He didn't believe in the thing he was praying to, but it was the only thing he could do. When he found he couldn't speak anymore, he just lay on his bed and cried.

oOo

Everything had gone dark and Blaine could feel nothing but cold. Suddenly, there was something warm wrapping around him, a pressure on his chest and a burning in his throat. He opened his eyes to a bunch of blurry colors. He turned his head to the side and coughed up…something. He felt hands on his back and waited for his lungs to clear out. He took big gasping breaths and rubbed at his eyes.

"Don't move, kid." He heard someone say, and stopped what he was doing. He felt hands push him back down onto something and pull straps across his shoulders.

"I can't see," he rasped, looking around at all the blurry shapes and colors. There was a moment of silence and a bright light shone in his eyes before someone spoke.

"Do you wear glasses?" he nodded and there was a soft laugh "we'll find you something, just lay back and rest."

oOo

Fifteen. Fifteen people died. Burt didn't know what to tell Kurt…any of those people could be Blaine. Although, it was a miracle that there weren't more deaths. The pilot had flown the plane into the river, it had been better then crashing into the ground, where there would have been nearly no survivors. He decided that not telling Kurt would do absolutely no good, so he made his way up to his sons room. He opened the door to see Kurt lying on his bed.

"Hey, scooter…" he said, Kurt turned his red, tearstained face towards his father.

"daddy?" Burt's heart tightened in his chest

"They….they landed the plane...in the river" Kurt's eyes widened and he sat up quickly "fifteen people died." Kurt shook his head.

"What if one of them is Blaine, dad?"

"What if it's not?" Bur decided to be optimistic, there was a very good chance that Blaine was still alive, but to get Kurt's hopes up just to have them crushed seemed cruel. Kurt nodded and took a breath.

"Call the hospitals."

oOo

Blaine opened his eyes and was glad he could finally see. He turned his head painfully to see a cup of water sitting on a nightstand next to him. He reached a hand out shakily and tried to pick it up. He cursed when the cup fell out of his loose grasp. A nurse quickly bustled into the room, he looked from her to the cup pleadingly. She smiled and picked it up, pouring some more water into it from the pitcher on the desk. She helped Blaine sit up and poured some in his mouth. He coughed a bit, and cleared his throat.

"W…what happened?" he asked

"The pilot landed the plane in the river, it could have been a lot worse, son, you're lucky." Blaine smiled

"Do…could I call someone…my-my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, looking up at the nurse.

"Kurt Hummel?" she asked,

"How did you know that?"

"He's already here, in the waiting room." She smiled "poor dear's been crying non stop since he got here."

"Could I see him, please?" She nodded and headed out the door. Blaine settled back into the bed, thanking whatever force was that decided to keep him alive. Blaine's head whirled around as the door was thrown open and Kurt ran in, but stopped short right in front of Blaine's bed. Blaine held out his arms, to show Kurt that It was okay. Kurt launched himself at Blaine and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, hey, it's alright, I'm okay, I'm here." Blaine whispered, stroking Kurt's hair.

"You-scared-the-shit-out-of-me" Kurt cried between gasps and sobs, Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

oOo

They laid in the hospital bed, exchanging quick, lazy kisses with their hands intertwined.

"You were my call." Blaine said softly, Kurt looked up

"What?"

"My call, my final phone call. If I had died…you would have been the only person I said goodbye to." Kurt's eyes teared up again and Blaine smiled with tears in his own. Kurt brought a hand up to run his thumb along Blaine's cheekbone. He smiled and looked Blaine in the eyes as he said softly

"You'd better not give me a call like that ever again."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Bit of a drama downer, but what can ya do? That line in Live like we're dying really inspired me so I just had to write this! Give me a review tell me what you think!)**


	5. because you make me sick

**Because you make me sick**

Blaine sat at home, watching a movie. He hadn't felt well all day, with coughing and headaches. But as he sat here watching a movie alone in his home, he felt hot and dizzy. He'd stripped down to his t-shirt and shorts and threw off the blanket. He groaned as a pang of nausea hit him, he stood and ran to his bathroom, emptying his stomach of everything he'd eaten that day. He whimpered and rested his head against the cool porcelain of the bathtub. He knew Kurt was out with his friends, having a sleepover at Mercedes' but this was what he deemed an emergency.

oOo

"Kurt!" Santana yelled, sitting down in the chair before him "my turn!" He smiled and began to smear his homemade facemask all over her face. All the girls were already sitting around the room, doing each other's nails, listening to music and trying not to get their facemasks on their clothes. Once Kurt was done with Santana, he washed his hands and walked over to Brittany, beginning to braid her hair.

Sometimes, Kurt debated even coming to these things. It kind of made him feel like a girl, which definitely didn't help with his situation. But he never regretted going, these girls were his best friends, and if having a good time with them included braiding hair and doing facemasks (which he already did by himself) then he'd do it.

"Kurtie! Your phone's ringing!" Brittany squealed as the bed vibrated. "It's your dolphin." she informed him, holding up the phone to show Kurt Blaine's name glowing on the screen. He tied up her hair and took the phone

"Hello?" he answered, wondering why Blaine would be calling him now, it was like 11:00.

"K-Kurt?" he asked, Kurt was instantly on edge

"Blaine? What's wrong? Are you okay?" the only answer he got was a slight strangled noise followed by coughing and _oh…ew_, Blaine was throwing up. Kurt stayed on the phone until the retching ceased and Blaine's voice was back on the other end.

"I'm s-sorry…" he groaned into the receiver. Kurt sighed

"Are you alone, Blaine?" Kurt asked, knowing that he wouldn't call if he weren't.

"Yes…"

"I'll be right over." Kurt hung up and

"You're leaving?" Mercedes asked, eyebrow raised. Kurt nodded

"I have to, Cedes, Blaine's sick and he's all alone." He looked at her pleadingly, she sighed, knowing full well that nothing would keep Kurt there if Blaine needed him.

"Fine. But stop at the drugstore on your way, if it's a stomach bug, get some ginger ale!" she called as Kurt ran into the bathroom, washing the mask off his face before rocketing down the stairs and out the door. He stopped by the drugstore and bought some ginger ale, some Tylenol, and any other drug that could possibly help Blaine feel better. He set off towards Blaine's house. He called Blaine once he was outside

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded awful,

"Yeah, honey, I'm outside your house, do you keep a key anywhere?"

"No." Blaine said "mom thought leaving one was too dangerous, someone could find it and-oh" he groaned again.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, you're gonna have to come unlock it for me." Kurt hated making him move, but there was no other way he was getting in. The line disconnected and Kurt waited, for what seemed like forever, for the door to open. When it did, the sight before his eyes broke his heart. Blaine was pale, the neck of his grey Dalton t-shirt was stained darker by the sheen of sweat covering him. His curls were matted to his forehead and neck, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt cooed and the boy stepped out of the doorway to let Kurt in. Blaine barely stepped back two feet before he swayed where he stood, Kurt easily steadied him and shut the door, locking it, before leading Blaine back up to his bedroom.

"As soon as you're better, we're giving eachother keys." Kurt said, horrified at the thought of not being able to get into Blaine's house when he was needed. Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt laid him back in his bed and took the glass from his dresser. He dumped the contents out in the sink and poured ginger ale into it. He took out two Tylenols and made Blaine sit up.

"I hate pills." He said, turning his head away

"C'mon, Blaine, please, it'll make you feel better." Blaine looked up at Kurt for a long moment before popping the pills into his mouth and taking a swig of the ginger ale. He shivered and groaned.

"Was that so bad?" Kurt asked, Blaine glared at him

"Yes." Kurt rolled his eyes and went into Blaine's bathroom

"Do you have a thermometer?" he called

"In the cabinet!" Blaine called back.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. They waited silently until they heard the beep.

"102" Kurt tsked "That's not good." He returned to the bathroom and soaked a washcloth with freezing water. He wrung it out and brought it back in to Blaine, setting it over his forehead. They settled down in Blaine's bed, Blaine's head rested on Kurt's chest while Kurt played with his sweat-dampened curls.

"Will you stay?" Blaine asked, looking up at him with large hazel eyes. Kurt smiled softly down at him

"Of course."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Having to be alone when your sick sucks, right? Yes. It totally does. Drop a review, let me know what you think!**

**Ps. I put Blaine in bad situations two times in a row…oops, guess next chapter it's Kurt's turn.)**


	6. You never know

**You never know**

You never know when disaster will strike. It'll just rocket into your life out of nowhere and slap you right in the face, saying 'hey, idiot, there's not enough shit in your life already, so I'm here just to fuck it up a little more'.

The point is, disaster is a bitch, and nobody would know that better than Kurt Hummel. Which is why he couldn't bring himself to be _that_ surprised when he woke up one morning, throat aching and unable to talk.

"What's wrong, son?" Burt asked as his son stumbled into the kitchen. Kurt patted his throat and made a face. "Sore throat?" Kurt nodded and sat down, grabbing a glass of orange juice. It stung as it went down, but he had a glass of orange juice every morning, and wasn't going to compromise his intake of vitamin C just because of a sore throat. He finished off the glass and headed for the door. On his way to school, Blaine called him. That was usually when they talked for a bit and wished each other a good day, but Kurt couldn't talk to him, so he let it go to voicemail.

At lunch, Kurt got a text.

_Hey, not to seem clingy, but you didn't answer my call this morning, I'm kind of worried. –Blainexox_

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled as he typed a reply,

_Don't worry, I'm fine, but I think I lost my voice -Kurt_

_Really? Are you okay? Is it strep or something?-Blaine_

_Not sure, but my throat is sore, thanks for worrying 3- Kurt_

_Anytime ;) – Blaine_

Over the next few days, Kurt had formed a fever, and stayed home from school, all the while the ach in his throat getting worse. He'd told Blaine, who wanted to come over, but Kurt had threatened him and forbade him from coming for fear of infecting him.

"That's it." Burt said on the third day "I'm taking you to the doctors." Kurt frantically shook his head and tried to protest, but Burt and Carole won by practically dragging him to the car. It was horrible, absolutely horrible, they swabbed Kurt's throat, making him gag, poked and prodded him and felt every inch of his body before it was over.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, but your son is going to have to have his tonsils removed, I've scheduled the surgery for Thursday at 5, but I'd like to have you bring him in on Wednesday night." Burt sighed, because in retrospect, it could be worse.

"Thanks, I'll tell him." He said and hung up the phone. He headed up to Kurt's room and found his son reading in his bed.

"Kurt…" he said softly and watched as his son's eyes snapped up to focus on his face. "The doctor just called…you're going to have to have your tonsils removed." Kurt's eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Burt knew Kurt's aversion to hospitals and doctors hadn't just come up out of nowhere. "C'mon, Scooter, it could be worse." He said, going to sit beside Kurt and put an arm around his shoulder. Kurt hid his face in his father's shoulder and let a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. That night, Burt called Blaine.

"Hey, kid."

"Mr. Hummel?" the voice on the other line was filled with concern "Is Kurt alright?" Burt smiled to himself

"Uhh, he will be…after Thursday"

"I'm not following."

"Kurt needs to have his tonsils removed," Burt started and heard the gasp on the other end "I know how close you two are…I figured he'd want you there…moral support and stuff."

"O-okay…I'll be there." Blaine promised "Tell Kurt that I'm thinking of him, please, and that I'll absolutely be there on Thursday."

"Thanks, Kid…and call me Burt."

oOo

"Kurt, you're going to be fine." Blaine took Kurt's hand and held it in his own, careful not to disrupt the iv's and tubes connected to Kurt's forearm. Kurt lowered his eyes and grabbed for the pen and notepad on his nightstand. He removed his hand from Blaine's and scrawled furiously before handing the paper over to Blaine.

_I told you my mom died when I was little. She had a tumor on her brain, she needed surgery, something went wrong…and she died. I've hated hospitals and going to the doctors ever since. And now I need surgery, Blaine, and I'm so scared, I'm terrified that I won't come back. That I'll leave my dad, and all my friends and you, like my mom left me. _

Blaine bit his lip, he looked up at Kurt, a crease between his brows from the concerned look on his face. Kurt was biting back tears of his own.

"You're going to be okay, Kurt." Blaine said "I swear, you will be." He got up and hugged Kurt, kissing his cheek, his forehead, his neck. Everything after that was okay, Blaine held Kurt and assured him everything would be okay, that there was nothing to worry about. Then the doctor came in. They had to sedate Kurt before they even left the room. At any other time, a boy Kurt's age struggling with doctors would be kind of funny, but the pure terror and panic in Kurt's eyes was enough to drain every last bit of humor from the situation. Blaine had to bit his lip and draw his arms around himself as the doctors injected something into his IV, he watched Kurt relax and fall into a drug-induced sleep.

oOo

"Go home," Burt suggested

"I can't." Burt laughed

"Son, Kurt's gonna be just fine," there was something comforting in Burt's tone, and Blaine completely believed him. "I got my tonsils removed when I was a kid, I'm still here, aint I?" Blaine smiled

"Allright…wil you call me when he wakes up?"

"Will do, kid." Blaine smiled gratefully and made his way to his jeep in the parking lot. He really did need some sleep.

"Mom?" Blaine asked, sitting next to where his mother was on the couch.

"Hmm?" she set her magazine down, turning towards her son.

"You've removed people's tonsils before…right?"

"Of course, being a surgeon kind of includes that sort of thing" Donna replied, unsure of where her son was going with this

"And…has anything ever gone wrong?"

"Never, what's this about? Does your throat hurt? It's probably nothing-" Blaine shook his head

"Kurt's getting his tonsils removed right now…" he took a breath "he was terrified that something would happen." Donna smiled, just seeing how concerned her son was for this boy warmed her heart.

"He'll be fine, baby." She said and hugged him, running a hand through his curls.

oOo

"Blaine?"

"Burt?"

"Hey, Kurt's awake, if you wanted to come see him." Blaine instantly got changed and ran to his jeep.

"Kurt!" Blaine smiled as he entered the hospital room, Kurt smiled at him. "See? I told you you'd be okay." He kissed Kurt's forehead and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Are you gonna talk to me?" Kurt shook his head no, Blaine shrugged, he'd give Kurt time. Instead, he pulled out a single-serving of vanilla ice cream.

"I heard this helps," he winked and handed Kurt a spoon.

oOo

"And you can't get him to talk either?"

"No! He outright refused, well…he texted me saying he refused." Burt sighed

"He's afraid he won't be able to sing." Burt said "he's afraid that if he talks, his voice will sound different and he won't be able to sing anymore." Blaine sighed as Kurt walked back into the living room and smiled at them both before taking a seat next to Blaine.

"I'm positive that your voice is just as beautiful as it was before." Blaine coaxed, trying to get Kurt to speak. Kurt just shook his head "I didn't want to do this…" Blaine said seriously, frowning at Kurt "but you leave me no choice." He flipped quickly, pinning Kurt to the mattress. Kurt stared up at him with wide eyes. Blaine swung his leg around and straddled Kurt's hips. He took his hands away from where they were pinning Kurt's wrists, and promptly began to tickle the boy. Kurt kept his mouth shut, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Blaine mercilessly tickled him, trying to get him to laugh, beg him to stop, _anything_. And suddenly, Kurt laughed, a musical sound…like bells. It was light and happy and just a smidge too high for a boy. It was one of Blaine's favorite noises in the world. He stopped ticking Kurt and looked down at him.

"Blaine…" Kurt said and smiled, he giggled again "I can talk!" Blaine lifted himself off Kurt and pulled him into a sitting position.

"Now sing." He commanded gently, Kurt took a deep breath

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

He didn't sing more than that, one reason was that he sounded just as amazing as he did before, but the other was that he was cut off by Blaine's lips on his. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling and couldn't help but smile along. That moment with Blaine was enough for Kurt to realize, maybe not everything in his life was a disaster.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: It's not that bad, right? I honestly don't know anything about hospitals or procedures or whatever, so don't hate. I'm not sure why someone would need their tonsils removed…so I tried not go get into anything specific with that. Can people even lose their singing voices from getting their tonsils removed? I don't even know. So…let's just pretend like everything in this is correct, kay? Drop a review let me know what you think!)**


	7. Diner boy

**Diner boy**

Blaine Anderson was eight years old when he met his soulmate. He didn't know it at the time, what eight year old would? All he knew was that he wanted to know this boy, to be his friend.

"I want the pancakes, mommy!" Blaine said enthusiastically, pulling on Donna's sleeve.

"All right, baby," she looked up at the waitress "pancakes and a chocolate milk for this little rascal, please," the pretty waitress smiled and wrote their order down on a pad.

"It'll be out in a moment," Blaine waited patiently for his food, coloring on the back of his placemat. Coming to this diner was a tradition they'd started when Blaine was four, and they'd been taking him there for his birthday ever since.

Blaine looked up when he say the pretty waitress coming back, carrying a tray. By her side was a small boy, his hair the same light brown as hers, and his eyes just as blue. He was carrying a cup of chocolate milk carefully in both hands, concentrating on not letting it spill. As they approached the table, he handed the cup to Blaine, who took it and giggled.

"Thanks!" The boy blushed and hid behind the waitress.

"That would be my son, Kurt, he's been begging to help all day," she said, patting the boy's head. Blaine peered up at the pretty waitress's nametag.

"Thank you miss…elisa-beth, and Kurt!" the waitress smiled down at him

"No problem, buddy." They both turned and walked back into the staff area. Blaine wished that they could stay, that he could talk to the little, shy-looking boy. But he knew that he couldn't, his mom probably wouldn't let him anyway. Blaine happily sipped his chocolate milk, mentally noting that it was the best he'd ever tasted.

oOo

"But…we always go there for my birthday" Blaine pouted

"I know, baby…I wish they weren't knocking it down," she sighed

"We'll find somewhere else to go, bud." Blaine's father assured him. But no matter where they went over the years, Blaine couldn't help but miss the old, cozy diner that he'd loved so much. Blaine couldn't exactly remember why he loved it like he did, but something about it just felt like home. Warm and welcoming, every time they stepped through the doors.

oOo

Blaine gazed up at the glowing neon sign. _Elizabeth's Diner._ He sighed, he didn't like Diners, and ones in New York were nothing compared to the one's he'd gone to in Ohio…well, the_ one_ he'd gone to in Ohio. He thought it was just some sort of small town thing, the Diner's always felt more homey. But it was too cold outside to not step through the doors and into the heat, besides, it was his birthday…might as well keep up the tradition. A pretty blonde girl guided him to a table and handed him a menu. He skimmed over it for a moment before someone interrupted his thoughts

"Hey there, I'm Kurt, I'll be your server today" Blaine looked up at the mention of that name…why did that sound so familiar? He looked up into clear blue eyes and was stunned silent. The only feeling he could apply to this moment was how he felt when he was a kid at his favorite diner. Cozy and warm and happy and _home_. Kurt frowned at him

"Hello?"

"Oh," Blaine snapped himself out of it "sorry…you just look really familiar. Uhm…I'll have a coffee, thanks." He handed the menu over. Kurt tried his best not to look disappointed as he walked towards the back of the diner. What Blaine hadn't seen was him begging Brittany to let him take this table, because that boy just looked so damn familiar and he swore he knew who it was.

"Was it him?" Brittany asked, Kurt nodded

"Absolutely yes, Blaine Anderson…" he sighed "we knew each other for like…three months, it's unbelievably creepy that I remember him." But how could he not? He'd only seen one pair of hazel eyes like that in his life. And he was pretty sure he'd only ever met one person with such geometrical eyebrows.

"I don't think it's creepy." Brittany assured him "I think you guys are soulmates." She smiled and walked back out to guide people to their tables. Kurt sighed and filled up a mug with coffee.

oOo

Blaine knew him. He _swore_ he knew that waiter from somewhere. He'd written his number on a napkin, but lost his nerve and shoved it into his pocket. It was killing him not knowing. So just as he was pushing the door open to leave the little diner, which was coincidentally his new favorite, he paused. He turned on his heel and tapped Kurt on the shoulder as he was clearing a table.

"Hey, this may be kind of weird…but would you wanna maybe go out sometime?" he asked nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Yeah…sure," Blaine smiled charmingly and took the napkin out of his pocket, handing it to Kurt.

"Call me sometime?" Kurt smiled down at the napkin

"Definitely."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I was watching 'A Cinderella Story' with Hillary Duff…and it made me think of the title…which in turn made me think of the rest of this little drabble. Hope you guys enjoy it, leave me some feedback!)**


	8. Penis

**Penis**

Dalton isn't exactly as dapper as Kurt had expected. Yes, he'd visited a few times, and _yes_ it had seemed like the most formal place on earth. But once you actually _go to school_ there, it's so….so much different. There were pranks, and loud noises that nobody seemed to know the origin of, and boys running down the corridors at all hours of the night. So, Kurt thought nothing of it when he sat next to Blaine at lunch and quietly continued their game. He nudged his shoulder against Blaine's and coughed

"Penis," Blaine choked on his water, after recovering he smirked at Kurt

"Penis." He said a bit louder, Kurt cleared his throat

"Penis." He said loudly and clearly, by now, Wes, David and Nick, who were all sitting at their table were looking on in amusement.

"Penis!" Blaine raised his voice

"Penis!" Kurt said louder, Blaine took a deep breath

"PEEEEEEENNNNIIIIISSSSS!" Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer, he bit his lip, but failed to hold in the giggles that escaped his lips at Blaine's outburst. Thad rolled his eyes from the table next to theirs

"Dude, we know you're gay, you don't have to go around flaunting it all the time." Blaine laughed loudly, joining in with Kurt's fit of giggles. And Kurt decided that he really loved it here.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Kind of a funny/uplifting one before some more serious shit. Yeah…tell me what you think!)**


	9. Cuts

**Cuts**

**(DISCLAIMER: Contains self harm, don't read if you're uncomfortable with this, or if it may be a trigger)**

Kurt tried to tell himself he didn't know why he did it. But that was a lie, he knew _exactly_ why he did it. He was so sick of being invisible, of everyone just assuming he was fine because he wasn't breaking down right in front of them. He was sick of all of the pain, he felt so helpless he needed to be in control of something, even if it was his own pain. So that's why he got the razor. That's why he began wearing long sleeves all the time even though it was only the beginning of fall and not quite cold enough for that yet. He hated how everyone was so god damn happy around him, he hated that not even the one person he prayed would notice, didn't.

Blaine came into the dorm room quietly, like he had taken to doing lately. Kurt was usually asleep or studying when he came in, so he was used to not making any noise. And being quiet, coincidentally lead him to being able to hear other things, such as the muffled sounds coming from the small bathroom. He frowned and made his way over to the door, he pressed his ear against it, and there was no mistake of what he heard. Quiet, muffled sobbing and sniffling. Blaine was instantly worried,

"Kurt?" he called out, there was no answer, and Blaine considered asking if he could come in, but Kurt would just say no. He could be naked, he was in the bathroom, but honestly, Kurt was crying and Blaine just didn't care how clothed he was at the moment. So without waiting for any kind of consent, he turned the knob and opened the door. It took a moment for his mind to register the sight before him. Kurt was sitting on the tiled floor, his hands were shaking and his face was deliberately turned away from Blaine, and the _blood_.

"Kurt…" Blaine choked and instantly kneeled next to him, plucking the offending object from his fingers and throwing it across the bathroom. Kurt's phone flashed and Blaine saw the number on the screen. The Trevor Project, he choked again. Kurt's head lolled against the cabinet below the sink, looking simply and utterly defeated. Blaine shot up suddenly and grabbed a washcloth from the towel hanger, he ran it under hot water and kneeled next to Kurt once again. He held Kurt's arms still and cleaned them off one at a time, all the while muttering

"What did you do, what did you do?"

He felt sick, he felt so sick, had he really not noticed? Kurt felt bad enough to want to _kill himself_, and Blaine hadn't seen the signs? Well, of course he did now, Kurt had stopped hanging out with the guys after school, saying he needed to study. He'd stopped smiling as much, god, Blaine was his fucking roommate and he hadn't noticed. He kneeled in front of Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at him lazily.

"Why? Kurt…why would you do this?" he held Kurt's hands in his own, Kurt shrugged. Blaine didn't know what to do, he felt like screaming, crying, begging Kurt to tell him why in the world he would do this to himself and, _god,_ how stupid was he for not noticing?

"Whatever is happening, talk to me, please, Kurt, it'll be o-" Kurt frowned

"Don't…don't say it'll be okay. Because it hasn't been…I've heard that so many times. It just makes me want to kill myself a little bit more." Blaine flinched

"Tell me." Kurt looked at him suddenly, seeming much more awake.

"Because I'm invisible," he spat "and the only people that seem to actually see me are the ones who torture me." He took a breath "I'm sick of it, I'm sick of being tormented, even when I don't even go to that damn school anymore, I'm sick of being ridiculed for who I am, I'm sick of feeling like the only thing I have control over is this." He gestured to his arms "I'm sick of pretending all day that things don't bother me, I'm sick of you being so god damn oblivious to how I feel so I come back here and .this."

Kurt watched the color drain out of Blaine's face, the worst part was, he knew exactly what he was saying. He basically just told Blaine that he had caused the cuts on his arms. He saw the tears well up in Blaine's eyes and his mouth open and close like he just couldn't get the words out. Kurt bit his lip and regretted ever saying those words. But suddenly, Blaine's arms were around him

"No…Kurt, no, you're not invisible, people care, the Warblers care, I care, I care so, so much." Kurt allowed Blaine to run his fingers through his hair, because this was one of those rare moments where the situation mattered more that how his hair looked. So Kurt just kind of melted into him and allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"Kurt…don't do this…stop doing this." Blaine begged, "I'll help you, I swear, just don't hurt yourself." Kurt nodded and wiped at his face

"You…will you stay with me?"

"Always."

Blaine lead Kurt over to his bed and laid down. They lay, facing eachother, not talking, Blaine just running his fingers over the upraised lines on Kurt's arms, eyebrows furrowed and tears falling slowly down his own cheeks.

"I…I did this?" Blaine asked, sounding small "some of these…were because of me?" Kurt didn't say no, because what was the point of lying

"I…it hurt the most that you didn't notice." Kurt said simply, he could have said, I did it because I value your attention the most, because if you had noticed, I would have stopped, because we hang out and I want so badly to hold your hand. Because you don't love me like I love you. Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath and brought his eyes back up to look at Kurt. And what Blaine was about to do was probably against his better judgment, but he scooted closer to Kurt, so their faces were inches apart he cocked his head a bit, so the tip of his nose was brushing along the side of Kurt's

"Is this okay?" he asked, and waited for a small nod from Kurt, before moving in and gently pressing their lips together in a short, chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Kurt asked,

"Why?" Blaine sighed

"Because you're beautiful, Kurt…and you don't deserve any of that. Not the bullies, not the loneliness, not _these, _and I want to be there for you, and not just as a friend." He bit his lip "You're so strong, you're stronger than anyone I've ever known, and I'm not going to say it's okay…but we will get through it, I promise you." Kurt's eyes were wide from the moment Blaine said that word…beautiful.

"You said 'we'." Kurt blurted before he could stop himself

"Of course I did. I'm not letting you go through this alone, I'll be there, for however long you want me to be."

"Forever." Kurt said, moving in and tucking his head beneath Blaine's chin

"Forever, then."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: It was kind of hard writing this, because I really have no experience with this sort of thing, but the idea was on my mind, soo. Leave a review!)**


	10. Your song

**Your song**

"Kurt, come on!" Wes tugged on his arm,

"No! every time you do this it either gets me in trouble, or covered in some kind of goo." David rolled his eyes

"That was _one time_" Kurt glared at him and finally allowed himself to be dragged into the music room." He stopped when he saw Blaine seated at the piano, looking like a nervous wreck.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly, stepping closer. Blaine just smiled tightly and patted the spot on the piano bench next to him. Kurt took a seat and glanced back at the empty space in which Wes and David were previously standing. His attention was rocketed back to Blaine as he began to play a familiar tune.

"I just wanted to play this for you…cause I mean every word of it."

_It's a little bit funny, _

_This feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can_

_Easily hide_

_I don't have much money,_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where, _

_We both could live_

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened as the tune and the words registered in his mind

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_See the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes_

_I've ever seen _

Kurt was glad to see that Blaine looked less nervous, but that didn't stop his heart from thudding in his chest so loud it was nearly audible over the sound of the piano and Blaine's singing. Blaine looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile as he sung the next lines

_So you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put into words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

Kurt's eyes filled with tears that he tried to fight off, so he smiled and leaned just a bit closer to Blaine. This had to mean what he thought it meant, friends just don't sing like this to other friends.

_If I were a sculptor, _

_But then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions _

_In a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but_

_It's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and,_

_This one's for you_

Kurt had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks and Blaine was getting worried. Kurt was smiling, but his eyes looked sad. He'd ask after he had finished…but he needed to finish

_So you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, _

_Not that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put into words,_

_How wonderful life is _

_Now you're in the world_

Kurt swallowed thickly as Blaine played the last of the melody on the piano, and turned to face him. He carefully lifted his hand and brushed a tear from Kurt's cheek

"I…I like you, Kurt…a lot." He took a breath "and I didn't know exactly how to tell you, so…" he gestured to the piano "I just had to tell you, it was killing me how we weren't anything more than friends, I completely understand if you want to stay friends," Kurt smiled through his still falling tears

"Of course I want to stay friends," Blaine's face fell "isn't that what the best relationships are based on? Friendship?" Blaine let out a breath and smiled,

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, "you seem…sad."

"It's nothing…my mom used to sing me that song." He smiled

"I'm sorry" Blaine said quickly "I would use a song that makes you upset to tell you how I feel," Kurt giggled

"No, I love that song, it's perfect." And with that he swiftly leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's, and that was all the reassurance Blaine needed. He kissed Kurt back confidently, cupping his cheek in his hand, and thought that this may be his new favorite song.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm so in love with this song. That is all I have to say.)**


	11. Anger

**Anger**

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Blaine shouted, blazer half off, shirt semi-unbuttoned and tie loose around his neck, his hair had come free of the gel and he looked for all the world like a mad man.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, and Wes and David's heads snapped towards the two. Blaine was fuming, running his fingers through his hair

"I swear to God, Kurt, I swear…" Wes blinked

"Wow…"

"He's in a rage." David commented

"This is the maddest he's ever been…" and instantly the two got up and slid out of the room, leaving Kurt to deal with his furious boyfriend.

"Blaine, calm down!"

"Calm down?" he mocked "_?_" he walked over to Kurt and yanked the collar of his shirt down, to reveal his bruised shoulder, Kurt winced. "You think…you can walk in here, tell me how _this _happened and expect me to be calm about it?" Kurt lowered his head.

"Because you're dead wrong. I will _not _allow some…some fucking idiot jock who can't seem to confront his own demons _kiss_ my boyfriend. I can't believe this, Kurt! What in gods name made him think he had the _right_-"

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly shouted, his body was tense and rigid on the end of the bed. Blaine silenced and looked over at him "there's…something else I have to tell you." Blaine's eyes widened at the pure _shame_ in Kurt's voice. He strode over and kneeled in front of Kurt

"He didn't….oh god, please tell me he didn't." Kurt shook his head furiously

"But…that…that was my f-first kiss." Blaine had to work to keep his jaw from dropping. He and Kurt hadn't been going out for very long, he figured they'd cross that kissing bridge when they got there…but he'd never even thought Kurt hadn't had his first kiss. Blaine had even had that, and he'd never been in a relationship before.

"A-are you serious?" he whispered, taking Kurt's hands in his own, Kurt laughed without humor.

"There aren't exactly a lot of gay men in Ohio…and especially none jumping at the chance to kiss _me_. I mean, I've kissed Brittany…but it's not like that counted." Blaine frowned and brought Kurt's hand up to his lips.

"If Brittany's kiss didn't count, then David's didn't either." He said softly "you choose your first kiss, and it'll be great." Kurt smiled

"Thanks," As much as Kurt just wanted to lean over and kiss Blaine right there, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would take a bit of time, he knew that…but when he got around to it, Blaine's would be the only kiss that counted.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: For anyone who's reading this (thank you so much) if you'd like to submit some prompts? Anything you want to happen? That would be fantastic!)**


	12. Fanboy

**Fanboy**

Kurt walked into their dorm room and caught Blaine reading something before quickly shoving it under his bed and looking up at Kurt innocently.

"Hey…" Kurt said suspiciously

"Hi!" Blaine smiled widely and got up to kiss Kurt, which effectively put everything else out of his mind for that moment.

Later that night, Kurt reached under Blaine's bed and pulled out a book 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" he smiled to himself, Blaine would be a fan. And that was when Kurt decided to read Harry Potter.

oOo

Blaine sat straight up in bed and looked around.

"Sorry!" Kurt apologized quickly, picking up the text book he had dropped. Blaine frowned and rubbed his eyes.

"Now I won't be able to get back to that dream." Kurt smirked and walked over to him

"Oh, really…was it a good dream?"

"It was a _very_ good dream." Blaine stated, his breath brushing across Kurt's lips. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine deeply for a moment before pulling back, only to whisper against Blaine's neck

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live." And Blaine _moaned_

"Oh my god." Kurt laughed "you're a fan?"

"I am now." Kurt smiled "I…uh I saw you reading…so I thought I'd give them a try."

"And I tried so hard to keep that from you" Blaine chuckled

"Oh, I already know about your Lord of the Rings obsession, I could have guessed you'd be a Potter fan." Blaine grinned widely in response.

"So, do you wanna go?" Kurt asked, Blaine raised a brow

"Go?"

"To the Deathly Hallows part 2 premiere?" Kurt explained, pulling two tickets out of his back pocket.

"You did not." Blaine said, eyes widening as he took in the two tickets in Kurt's fingers

"Oh, but I did." And with that, Blaine tackled him, Kurt laughed as they toppled over, Blaine attacking Kurt's face with kisses.

oOo

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you went all out with this." Kurt said, leaning against the doorframe. Blaine beamed up at him and pushed the circle-lensed glasses farther up onto his nose.

"Can we go now?" Blaine asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I'm so excited!" Kurt chuckled

"I can see that," he loved the way Blaine's eyes shone, illuminating the hazel. He smiled non stop, bouncing in the passenger seat and tightening his Gryffindor tie.

Blaine literally _pulled_ Kurt into the movie theatre,

"Blaine, stop, you look like you have to pee." Blaine tried to stop fidgeting, but he couldn't, he shifted on his feet again

"I can't, Kurt, its _Harry. Potter._" The woman handed them their drinks and Blaine's popcorn (Kurt refused to let something that oily close to his face)

They took their seats in the back of the movie theatre, away from disapproving eyes. The lights began to go down and Blaine gripped his hand.

"Oh my god, Kurt, oh my god!" he bounced a little in his seat, grinning like a mad man. Kurt chuckled, he found Blaine's excitement absolutely endearing

"You're so cute when you're excited." Kurt said and pecked Blaine on the cheek before the movie began to play. And that was that. Kurt didn't talk for the rest of the movie and Blaine sat, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, gripping Kurt's hand and looking like a little kid seeing Disney Land for the first time.

Kurt had to admit, as Tonks reached for Lupin he teared up a bit, knowing that they'd be gone.

As Ron crouched over his brother, still and pale and utterly gone, Kurt heard a sniffle beside him and looked over to find Blaine biting on his knuckles. He reached over and gently pried his fingers away, he wrapped his arm around Blaine, who fit his face neatly in the crook of Kurt's neck.

The lights began to come on and Kurt looked down at Blaine, to see him still wiping a few tears from his face. He looked utterly defeated.

oOo

"It's over." Blaine muttered, laying face down on his bed. "I have nothing to live for."

"Ouch." Kurt laughed, Blaine looked up

"You know what I mean." Kurt smiled and patted his back,

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy every second of that film." Blaine smiled back

"It was awesome." Kurt bit his lip and dared to ask, he bumped Blaine's shoulder with his own,

"You…seemed pretty upset when Fred died…what were you thinking about?" Blaine averted his eyes to the floor,

"I…read somewhere, I think people were just speculating, but they said that after Fred died, George would never be able to produce a Patronus again, cause all of his happy memories contained Fred." He looked up at Kurt "and I was thinking…that that's exactly what would happen to me, if we were in that situation." His voice had gone husky and thick and Kurt couldn't help the tears that pooled in his eyes. Blaine flopped back down onto the bed

"Oh, don't you start up, if you do, I will and then we'll both be messes." Kurt smiled and curled into Blaine's side

"I can't believe that the sweetest thing you've ever said to me had to do with Harry Potter." Blaine chuckled and ran a hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned up to press his lips gently to Blaine's and couldn't help but wonder what he did right to deserve such a wonderful person in his life.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Does anyone know if J.K. said the thing about the Patronus? I have no idea, but credit goes to whoever said that, hope ya'll liked this!**

**Promt cred goes to: maritza lares :D )**


	13. Farmers Tan

**Farmers Tan **

Kurt had always just assumed that Blaine was polite because of Dalton. They had a way of drilling rules and manners into you, he'd only been there three months and he could already sense the need to tip his hat and walk old people across the street. But he'd never considered another option as to where Blaine had acquired his manners.

"Dang it!" Blaine exclaimed as he dropped his chemistry book on his foot. Kurt's head snapped up and Wes and David smirked, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Blaine…?" Kurt asked slowly as Blaine straightened up, he looked at Kurt and understanding flickered in his eyes as he realized what he just said, and how he'd just said it.

"Uhm." Wes let out a laugh

"David…we'd better let them talk this out." He said and stood up, David trailing behind him as they walked out.

"Why did you just say it like that?" Kurt asked, Blaine bit his lip

"Because…that's how I talk?" Blaine said, the remnants of his twang still evident in his voice

"No you don't. You talk like…I don't know, like your from the 50's or something, not like you just hopped off a tractor." Kurt was confused

"Kurt…" Blaine said slowly "I'm from the South…Oklahoma to be exact." Kurt let out a breath.

"I'm so confused." He admitted "I've never heard your accent before."

"Oh yes you have," Blaine muttered and added quickly "I've covered it up, Dalton kind of forced me to get rid of it." He shrugged, but Kurt could only focus on one sentence

"I have?" Blaine blushed and cleared his throat

"Yeah…uh, I kind of forget to hide it sometimes when we're…uhm…y'know, doing _stuff_." Kurt forced his jaw not to drop, how could he have not noticed _that_.

"You hate it, don't you? It makes me sound like a hick." Kurt shook his head

"Actually…it's kind of hot." He winked "and I'm glad I heard it now before I could meet your parents tonight, that would have been a shocker." He laughed, and Blaine smiled along, relieved.

oOo

Blaine kept the comment Kurt made about his accent being hot firmly in his mind, and had been using it ever since.

"You first, darlin'" he whispered in Kurt's ear as he held his front door open for the boy. He heard Kurt's intake of breath and smiled to himself

"Don't do that!" Kurt hissed and walked brusquely inside, where they were instantly met with a short, dark haired woman wearing a powder blue dress.

"Blaine!" she cried and hugged her son "and this must be Kurt, so nice to meet you, sugar!" she said with enthusiasm, hugging Kurt hard. He laughed and hugged her back

"It's nice to meet you, too Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh, please, call me Donna!" she smiled and swatted Kurt's arm. A moment later, a tall, brown haired man entered the room, he wore a sweater vest and glasses, but his smile was bright and his hazel eyes crinkled in the corners.

"Hello, I'm James, Blaine's father, it's nice to meet you, Kurt" Kurt smiled

"You too, sir." He noted that Blaine's dad didn't have an accent.

oOo

"You've got a beautiful home, Donna," Kurt commented, and it was absolutely true, the style wasn't necessarily something Kurt would have thought of doing, but it was modest and cozy.

"Well thank you, dear."

"Thanks for dinner, mama" Blaine said, smiling at the woman, Kurt and Blaine washed off their plates and Blaine turned towards his mother once again.

"Can Kurt and I to up to my room?" he asked, she nodded

"Sure, baby."

"C'mon" Blaine smiled, he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him up to his room. They went inside and Blaine closed the door

"No 'door open' policy?" Blaine shook his head

"My parent's are pretty good with that, they figure neither of us can get pregnant, so what's the harm?" he thought for a moment "plus, they trust me not to do anything until I'm ready." Kurt's cheeks burned, and he needed a change of topic.

"Your parents are nice" he said, "now I see where your manners come from, although you could just pin it on being a southern gentleman."

"Mama taught me right." Blaine nodded, "Your dad is nice, too…so where'd you get all that sarcasm and bitchfaces?" Kurt frowned and pushed Blaine away from him, he knew Blaine was joking, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. He sat on Blaine's bed, his arms crossed. Blaine sighed and went to sit next to him, drawing his arms around Kurt's middle. Kurt tried to push him away

"no, get away." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and pulled him so Kurt ended up in his lap

"Darlin'," he drawled, "sugar," Kurt squirmed "sugar, honey, sweetheart" he kissed the soft spot below Kurt's ear "you know I was only jokin'" Kurt sighed and finally relaxed against Blaine's chest.

"I know." Kurt sighed "I can be a bit of a diva sometimes." Blaine chuckled

"Oh, I know, sorry, sorry!" he chuckled at the look on Kurt's face. Kurt pushed him backwards and hovered over him for a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss before breaking off and moving to Blaine's neck.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned, voice thick and his twang obvious, Kurt decided that, yes, he definitely liked this new side of Blaine.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I want a southern Blaine. Can that happen now? Leave a review! **

**Ps. I'm still TOTALLY accepting prompts, begging for them, in fact, so leave a review with anything you'd like to see! )**


	14. Fairy Tales

**Fairy Tales **

Blaine had always loved fairy tales, he loved the impossibility of them, he loved the magic and the romance. He didn't, however, believe that they were real. He knew there were no such things as fairy godmothers and he was painfully aware that there was no prince to come and save him. The absolute last thing he would have ever believed was that he would suddenly become a part of one.

"Blaine." A voice behind him called, he had been stopped about a mile from Kurt's house, where he had just come from, by an unsettling noise coming from the hood of his car. An icy feeling settled itself in Blaine's chest as he turned around

"Uhm…c-can I help you?" he asked, the woman just looked at him and slowly tipped the hood of her black cloak down.

"No…but I can help you." She smiled slyly

"I don't think you can…unless you've got some jumper cables." The woman laughed

"Has anybody ever told you that you're pretty oblivious?" Blaine sighed

"Yes, actually." He wasn't sure why he was even still talking to this woman, she probably wanted to like…kidnap him or something.

"I'd uh…I'd better call my parents." He said quickly

"Oh, I don't think you'll be needing to," the woman said, only confirming his suspicions. He swallowed loudly

"I don't want to hurt you, Blaine."

"I still don't know why you know my name…"

"I know a lot of things. But I really am only trying to help, there's someone who needs you and…with your unfortunate lack of notice to the things around you, I'll just have to step in."

"What? Who needs me?"

"You'll see soon enough…what this person really needs is your love…you may just save a life." And with that she leaned forward and kissed Blaine's forehead.

There was a burst of pain, worse than any migraine he's ever felt, the edges of his vision blurred and he was falling.

The first thing Blaine felt was the cool sidewalk on his side. It was freezing and dark. He turned his head to face the sky, all he could see were stars. He groaned, and his eyes widened at the sound. Oh god…what was that? He tried to make another noise but was only greeted with a small yelp. A _yelp_? He jumped up and felt like he was about to faint again when he realized he couldn't be more than a foot off the ground, he was short before but…_wow_. But that was nothing compared to what he saw when he moves his foot…or should we call it a paw? He yelped again and instantly shut his…muzzle? He took a few deep breaths and began to walk. He caught his reflection in a puddle of melted snow on the side of the road, the face staring up at him was not his own, but rather that of some sort of dog, small with black, curly fur and hazel eyes. He whined as the memory of the woman came back to him, so much for not believing in fairy tales.

He began to run in the direction of Kurt's home, by the time he saw the front door he was shivering and panting. He bounded up the steps and began to yelp with all his might, scratching at the door. There was a series of thumps before the door was being thrown open, Blaine instantly threw himself to the feet of whoever opened it.

"Oh!" the voice was so familiar, Blaine whined again. "Oh, shh, come on in, little guy." Kurt reached down and picked up the shivering puppy at his feet, cradling it against his chest.

"Dad!" Kurt called, "Carole!" Blaine heard the thud of footsteps and then Burt and Carole were running into the livingroom

"Kurt!" they called in unison

"You okay, sc-" Burt cut off mid sentence, staring at the dog in his arms "Uhm.."

"I know what you're going to say," Kurt cut in "but I honestly _don't know_ where he came from, he was just barking and scratching at our door." Burt frowned and walked closer

"He doesn't have any tags." **Why would I?** Blaine thought, **I'm not owned**

"I know."

"And we don't know where he came from."

"Yes?"

"I guess he can stay the night…until we can make some flyers." Kurt smiled

"Great, I'll take him up to my room." Kurt smiled and ascended the steps, still carrying Blaine in his arms. He opened his door and set Blaine on the floor.

"What should I call you?" Kurt asked

**oh dear**, Blaine thought

"How about…Buddy?" he considered this "I mean…you might already have a name."

**Yes, it's Blaine**

"I don't want to completely rename you…so you'll just be my Buddy? How's that?" Blaine decided it was better than anything else he'd get stuck with, so he yipped happily and wagged his tail. Kurt giggled as he maneuvered between Kurt's ankles. Kurt picked him up and rubbed their noses together, if Blaine were human he would have blushed. Kurt stopped suddenly and stared for a moment, before laughing

"You kind of look like my friend, you know that?" he cooed "His name is Blaine, he's got hazel eyes and _very_ curly hair, though he'd rather die than admit it." Blaine yipped again

"But I like it." Kurt continued and scratched behind Blaine's ears. He set the small dog down and yawned.

"I wonder if he got home all right." He said, climbing into bed, almost as an afterthought. Blaine whined a little and clawed his way up Kurt's bed

**There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor** he thought. Kurt sighed and patted his head

"Fine, but we won't tell dad." He smiled and nuzzled his face in Blaine's fur.

A loud ringing woke Kurt and Blaine the next morning.

"Hello?" Kurt asked lazily, putting the phone up to his ear, he froze instantly, a look of sheer panic crossing his face "what do you mean? How is that possible? No…they would have alerted you…I'm leaving now." Kurt jumped out of bed, not bothering to get dressed.

oOo

He ran past his father and Carole in the livingroom and directly out the door, car keys in hand. He drove down the road, just about a mile down, until he saw Blaine's car. His blood ran cold. He got out

"Blaine!" he called…the passenger door was open and the car was…running? He ran over to it and looked inside, nothing. He took a step back and was nearly sick at what he saw on the ground, a small pool of blood staining the snow.

"Damnit!" he cried and got back in his car, speeding home.

"Kurt!" his dad called "Kurt, what the hell was that about?"

"B-Blaine's mom called me…s-she said he never came home." He shook his head "his c-car is right down the r-road…th-there's blood, _Dad_ I don't know what to do."

Blaine stood at the top of the steps, looking wide eyed at the scene below him. Kurt looked heartbroken, and so, _so _scared. He wanted to yell

**I'M RIGHT HERE** he barked **Kurt! Please, I'm right here, don't…don't cry.**

Eventually Kurt pulled away from his father, who said he'd take care of everything, and went back up to his room. The moment he laid on his bed, Blaine was there, nuzzling his side and whining softly.

"I…I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him, Buddy." He shook his head "And none of them know, sure, I'd be losing a best friend," he scoffed "no, I'd be losing the boy that I love." Blaine yipped

**Oh my god…what did he just say? He **_**loves**_** me…like…**_**in love?**_ He lapped at Kurt's face, getting rid of the tears, Kurt smiled weakly and wiped his cheek.

"Thanks, Bud."

oOo

Blaine learned a lot. Kurt was compassionate, he was concerned, caring, loving, optimistic and most of all _strong. _ Because if the situations had been reversed, Blaine would be curled up in his bed sobbing until Kurt was found. But not Kurt, no, he baked for Blaine's family, told them comforting words and said every day that Blaine _would _be found, the latter just wasn't even an option. And that's when Blaine realized it, he just wanted to be turned the fuck _back_, so he could just hold Kurt and tell him he loved him and that he didn't need to worry.

**I LOVE YOU** he screamed to Kurt's back as he retreated out the door

"I'll be back, Buddy, I'm just going caroling with the guys…maybe put some more posters up." He sighed, waving around the papers with Blaine's face plastered on them. Blaine whined and jumped up and down, Kurt walked over to the back door and pushed him out into the snow

"Gotta go that bad, huh?" he laughed "dad'll let you in, in a minute, but I gotta go."

**No! Don't go, don't leave, I love you, I'm here, please don't leave! ** He cried, the fact that Kurt couldn't hear him only making it worse. And just then, he felt it, a tingling feeling in his chest, so uncomfortably familiar, he kept screaming. And the next thing he knew

"No! Kurt! Please!" it was his voice, raspy from yelling and his face tear stained, his clothes were soaked and freezing. He looked down at his hands for a moment, before banging on the back door. Through the glass, he saw Kurt's form turn around, so he yelled again

"Kurt!" now Kurt was dashing to the door, wrenching it open and pulling Blaine into his arms.

"Oh my god," his voice broke "Blaine…don't you ever leave me again, do you hear me?" Blaine's arms were tight around Kurt's torso as he agreed

"Never."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: this is…weird, but I had the idea and I needed to write it down…so if it just isn't working, please tell me! Reviews and prompts are much appreciated!)**


	15. Fairy Tales pt2

"Where were you?" Kurt asked, reigning in his emotions and looking Blaine in the eyes. Blaine bit his lip, he really, _really, _didn't know how to answer that.

"You've been gone for five days, are you hurt, did you leave on your own, what in the world happened to you?"

"K-Kurt…I promise I'll e-explain l-later…but I'm r-really cold." His shivers only emphasized the point he was trying to make. Plus, a nice warm shower gave him time to think of an excuse. Kurt nodded feverishly

"Of course! Go take a shower, I'll lay out some of Finn's clothes on my bed and make you some hot chocolate." Blaine smiled gratefully and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. As he stood under the steaming water, he contemplated just telling Kurt the truth, sure, he'd sound like an absolute nutter, but maybe Kurt would believe him, it was better than lying to him after all. He got out and changed into Finn's clothes, the legs of the pajama pants needing to be rolled up a few times before he could walk properly. He headed downstairs where Kurt was waiting in the kitchen, mug in his hands. He handed it to Blaine and smiled.

"I'm go glad you're back. You scared me." Blaine smiled

"I'll tell you what happened…but I doubt you'll believe me." Kurt raised a brow

"Please, Blaine, really, I'm sure I've heard stranger things." Blaine laughed once, loud and sharp

"I'm not so sure about that…" then he sighed "what would you do if I told you I met a witch?" Something flashed in Kurt's eyes before a sly smirk pulled at his lips

"I'd ask you if she lived in the west…was she wicked?" Blaine shook his head

"I'm serious." Then that look was back in Kurt's eyes

"Then…I'd tell you that I believe you."

"Look, I know it sounds ridiculous but-wait…. what?" Kurt bit his lip

"I said…that I may believe you."

"Why?" Blaine asked skeptically.

"Explain first, then I will." Blaine nodded

"My car was making weird noises, so I stopped about a mile away from your house, I was about to call someone when some lady came up behind me, she started talking about how someone needed me, and how unobservant I was." He shook his head, completely missing the blush on Kurt's cheeks. "Then, she did…_something_ and when I woke up…I was a dog?" he said the last part skeptically, like he wasn't sure he, himself could believe it. Kurt blanched

"You mean…you…and I…_Buddy_?" Kurt spluttered "I changed in front of you!" Blaine was half thankful that Kurt didn't instantly send him off to the nut house, and half wishing he'd rather be there than face Kurt's anger and embarrassment.

"I didn't look!" Blaine insisted, Kurt calmed down

"Could you understand me?" Kurt asked "when I spoke…could you understand it?"

"Yes." Kurt turned around and hid his face in his hands.

"No, no!" Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt's face, which was bright red "Don't be embarrassed-"

"Why shouldn't I be, Blaine? Please, tell me. I've completely made a fool of myself!" Kurt frowned, a tear leaking down his face "and now you're _laughing _at me!" Blaine pressed his lips into a tight line

"No, I swear…it's just…you've got it all wrong, Kurt." he smiled tentatively "you absolutely did _not_ make a fool out of yourself, I'm so glad you said what you said because if you hadn't…I probably wouldn't have realized that I felt the same until it was too late." Kurt's mouth hung open slightly, as he stared wide-eyed at Blaine

"You…you feel the same?" Blaine nodded

"Absolutely, completely, positively, _yes_." He said before pulling Kurt close and crashing their lips together. He felt Kurt melt beneath him and tightened the grip on his waist. And all Blaine could think was that this moment couldn't be better.

oOo

"Why did you believe me?" Blaine whispered as they lay on the couch

"I…the night you went missing…I had a dream, some lady was in it, talking to me." He sighed "she said that she knew all about me, knew what I felt…knew I was in t-trouble." He swallowed thickly "and said she'd send someone to help, to make it better…to love me." He smiled "I guess I understand now, because I sure as hell didn't when it was happening." Blaine laughed and laid his cheek on the top of Kurt's head.

"Y'know, I never thought I'd be so grateful for something that seemed so much like a curse." Kurt hummed in agreement, and Blaine pulled him closer, silently sending the gratitude he felt to the strange woman.

_Thank you._

**(AUTHORS NOTE: sooo…this is so weird, like…so weird. Anyway, someone suggested a followup, so I made one :D hope you liked it**

**ps. Prompts please?)**


	16. Be Calm

**Be Calm **

"_As I walk through the streets of my new city, my back feeling much better I suppose," _

Kurt walked along the sidewalk, although you really couldn't call what he was doing 'walking' it was more like limp-hopping. He wasn't used to Westerville yet, it was strange and foreign, even though it was only an hour from Lima. He didn't know anybody there…or so he thought. He should have known that this new haven was too good to be true, and what made him think he could ever really escape his nightmares? He stopped mid-stride and twisted his middle, a sharp pain shot through his back, nothing like it had been before, but it stopped and rung through him with a dull ache. He continued to walk

"_I've reclaimed the use of my imagination, for better or for worse I've yet to know."_

He imagined thigns as he walked, he imagined he'd taken Blaine up on that offer for tonight, he imagined he hadn't been so stubborn, hadn't gone out by himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself, ther was no use in dreaming up things when it was too late.

"_But I always knew you'd be the one to understand me, I guess that's why it took so long to get things right."_

He doesn't exactly know when he'd formed such a connection to Blaine, but earlier the boy was really urging Kurt not to go out alone, Kurt had assured him that it was only a shopping trip and that he really needed a new scarf. He'd been so stupid. They'd been doing this dance for so long he doubted they'd be able to stop, useless flirting with nothing to come of it, it was just what they did, it was _them_.

"_But suddenly I'm lost on my street, on my block, oh why, oh why, oh why haven't you been there for me, can't you see? I'm losing my mind this time, this time I think it's for real I can see"_

But lately they'd been growing apart. Blaine with his school work, Kurt with missing his friends. They still considered themselves best friends, but they both wanted more and it was eating away at them until they could hardly look eachother in the eye without nearly admitting their feelings. Because both thought the other wouldn't reciprocate. Because bother were kind of oblivious.

"_The tops of trees are turning red, the beggars near bodegas grin at me I think they want something I close my eyes and tell myself to breath"_

Kurt slowed his pace once more and waited for the treetops to stop spinning. He couldn't get that smile out of his head, it wasn't friendly, far from it. It was thin and full of teeth and malice. It was nothing like Blaine's smile, not warm or welcoming, it was cold and it made Kurt want to throw up and run as far away as possible, he couldn't deal with this, he needed to run.

"_And be calm. Be calm. I know you feel like you are breaking down, I know, it gets so hard sometimes. Be calm."_

Kurt took deep breaths as he walked, the icy air stung his lungs and froze the tears in his eyes. He tried not to cry, he really did.

"_But with every single buck I've made I'm saddled with bad luck, it came the moment I was baptized or when I found out one day I'm gonna die if only I could find my people or my place in life and when they come a'caroling so loud to break the Theremin, will lead us to a chorus where we all rejoice and sing a song that goes"_

Kurt knew that he was going to die, sure, he didn't belive in what many thought happened after that death, but he really hoped he wouldn't find out so soon. He had friends, yes, Mercedes was his friend, Brittany was his friend, even Finn was his friend. But none of them were his friend like Blaine was. Someone he could always talk to no matter what, always felt comfortable with, someone who made him feel like he belonged. He saw the house now, warm light leaking through the window, though he knew Blaine's parents weren't home.

"_Oh be calm. Be calm. I know you feel like you are breaking down, oh I know, that it gets so hard sometimes, be calm. Take it from me, I've been there a thousand times, you hate your pulse because it thinks your still alive, when everything's wrong, be calm, be calm."_

He knocked on the door. Hard. He wrapped his arms around his middle because he felt like he was going to fall apart if something didn't hold him together. The door was flung open and there was a gasping noise and a contracting in Kurt's chest and he wasn't exactly sure when it happened but he was in Blaine's arms, Blaine was shushing him and although he had no idea what happened he was warm and comforting and just _there_. So Kurt just let himself cry because he could, because he knew he wouldn't be judged, and that Blaine would always be there for him, no matter what.

"_It just gets so hard sometimes, be calm, be calm." _

** (AUTHORS NOTE: I love this song, so much, and this scenario just kept playing in my head whenever I heard this and I just had to write it out. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Ps. Always accepting prompts ;) **

**The song is "Be Calm" by Fun)**


	17. Daddy Issues

Kurt thought Blaine's father wasn't accepting. He thought he didn't want to be around Blaine because he didn't approve of his sexuality. It was partly Blaine's fault that Kurt assumed such things, he never talked about his father. He skirted around the topic and Wes and David refused to spill the beans. He was never around when Kurt visited Blaine's house, but Blaine's mother was a wonderful woman and Kurt supposed he was glad Blaine had at least one accepting parent. So imagine Kurt's surprise as he was approaching his dorm room,

"Blainey Boy!" he heard a masculine voice exclaim, and then a bunch of muffled yells. Kurt opened the door to see Blaine being pinned down onto his bed by a man who was laying on top of him, arms splayed out. Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine pushed the man off of him and sat up, gasping for air. He stared at Kurt for a moment before blushing beet red. The man sat up and smiled widely, Kurt instantly recognized this man to be Blaine's father. He got up and grabbed Kurt's hand, shaking it vigorously, smiling all the while.

"You must be Kurt! Blaine's told me so much about you, my, you're tall, Blaine why didn't you tell me he was such a strapping young man?" Kurt was momentarily overwhelmed by the enthusiasm in which Blaine's father greeted him. "I'm Blaine's dad, but you can call me James." Blaine was still blushing to the tips of his ears, but Kurt smiled charmingly at James.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too!" James smiled. Kurt took a moment to look him over, he was slightly taller than his son, but not by much, his hair was just as curly as Blaine's and tinged with gray, but longer and slicked back quite carelessly. He wore glasses in front of his hazel eyes and his smile was identical to his son's.

"Uh…yeah, Kurt…this is my dad." Blaine said awkwardly, James rolled his eyes

"Blaine thinks I'm embarrassing." He told Kurt, who laughed. He instantly liked Blaine's father, he couldn't imagine why Blaine would hide him. Wes and David suddenly burst through the door, arms held out wide.

"JAMES!" they chorused and charged at the man, knocking him back down onto the bed and on top of Blaine, who let out a grunt and struggled against their weight. Kurt giggled at the sight.

"Wes, David, my boys!" James laughed, patting them on the back and rolling off of his crushed son.

"Uhm, what are you doing here, dad?" Blaine asked, James looked at him

"Can't a father just visit his son?" James asked, but looked pointedly at Kurt as he said it. Blaine blushed to the tips of his ears.

"I…I don't see why not." James smiled wider

"Let's get to know eachother!"

oOo

"So, how long have you and Blaine been together?" Blaine choked on his water, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Dad…I haven't told you that…yet." James waved a hand

"You don't need to, by the way you talk about him, I would have thought you were married by now." Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt giggled.

"Dad!" Blaine whispered harshly

"What? You two are together, aren't you?"

"Well…yes,"

"Then I don't see what the problem is."

"We got together last week." Kurt intervened, James clapped Blaine on the back

"And you said he'd never go for you!"

oOo

"He's so embarrassing." Blaine groaned, throwing himself onto his bed once his father had left. Kurt laughed

"He's awesome, Blaine, I don't know why you've been hiding him"

"He's like a little kid,"

"he'slikeyou." Kurt mumbled, not sure if Blaine would be offended,

"Pardon?" Blaine asked, going to sit next to Kurt, who blushed

"I said…he's like you…when you're excited." Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt continued "you're like a puppy when you're excited, you just have the happiest expression and you're hyper and you want to jump on everything and everyone." Blaine looked mortified.

"Oh my god." He hid his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"I think I almost like you better when you're like that," Kurt admitted, Blaine looked up "Don't get me wrong, I love dapper Blaine just as much…but excited Blaine is adorable." Blaine smiled a wide, goofy grin and kissed Kurt quickly.

"You said 'love.'" He pointed out, lifting a thick brow, Kurt blushed a deep red.

"I…I didn't…I mean-" He bit his lip

"I love you, too."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I want Blaine's dad to love him. That is all.)**


	18. Harder than it seems

"I know you're a big deal at Dalton or whatever… but we don't wear blazers here. So have a seat, I'm trying to give a pep talk." Blaine visibly tensed, Kurt tried not to flinch.

"Didn't you just say something about us not turning on each other?" Blaine asked, sounding more hurt than angry. He took his seat anyway and continued to let Finn talk. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine went the rest of the class in silence, looking dejectedly down at the floor.

oOo

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, setting down his book and looking at the boy sitting across from him on the bed. "Blaine?" he tried again, still, nothing.

"Finn was just upset…that's all." Blaine sniffed

"I know that, Kurt…it's just…you said something a while ago…Blaine and the pips?" he asked, Kurt winced "yeah…I know you didn't mean it, but that's how it was and I don't want it to be like that at McKinley, too!" he sighed harshly "even Santana said that it'd be the Rachel and Blaine show." He messed with the fabric of his pants. "I just…I wish it hadn't been just me, Kurt, but it wasn't my choice to make. They chose me to sing those songs, so I sang them, I would have _loved_ to showcase all the other Warbler's talents, I don't think it's all about me!" he was getting worked up, breathing heavily, eyes darting around the room "and I don't want any of the New Directions to think badly of me because of it, I don't care if I never get a solo again…I just want to be a part of something."

"You are-" Kurt tried

"No, I'm not." Blaine said "nobody there likes me aside from you. I just…this is harder than I thought it would be, Kurt."

"They'll come around, Blaine, I'll talk to them, don't worry, please don't feel like that." He scooted over and gathered Blaine up in his arms. The smaller boy nodded into Kurt's shoulder and gripped him back.

"I don't want it to be like my old school Kurt, it _can't _be like that." Kurt's heart broke for the boy in his arms.

"It won't, I promise, we'll make it."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Wow. Finn was an asshole. And that's not just because Blaine is like my favorite character ever. That was seriously uncalled for. I mean, he came to your school for KURT, YOUR stepbrother, and you have the balls to be a jerk to him, knowing what he must have gone through? Okay, Finn, okay.)**

**(ps. Sorry for the rant.)**

**(pps. Please review!)**


	19. Slushie

**Slushie**

"Mind if I come over tonight?" Blaine asked, leaning up against Kurt's locker as the bell rang "My parents are out of town and I really don't want to stay alone." Kurt smiled

"Of course you ca-" but just then his face fell and his eyes widened and he stared behind Blaine, who began to turn around. "No, Blaine!" but it was too late. He turned around just in time to be hit in the face full force with something with the consistency of an iceberg. Had he known better, he would have shut his eyes, but unfortunately he was temporarily blinded as he was shoved into the locker, rattling the entire row with the force and sending him toppling over.

"Shit!" he hissed as he tried to wipe the ice and dye from his eyes and simultaneously grip his shoulder at the same time.

"Oh my god," Kurt ran over to him and helped him stand, instantly dragging him into the girl's bathroom. He helped him rinse off the best he could

"Blaine, you're shaking." Kurt pointed out

"just…cold." Blaine said tonelessly

"You've had enough time to warm up." Kurt said, taking a step forward as Blaine took a step back. "What's going on?"

"I…my old school." Blaine winced "it was like that…minus the slushie." He shook his head and gripped his arm. "I'm going to have a bruise…"

"I've got bruises, Blaine…" Kurt said softly "it's alright."

"No! it's not alright…none of this should be happening to you, or t-to me, this isn't _right_."

"Nothing with this school is 'right', Blaine, but that doesn't mean that we can't be."

"I don't want this to happen again, this cannot happen again." Blaine whispered, Kurt saw how much he was trying not to cry, the way his eyes squinted and his jaw locked, the was his words sounded forced. He stepped forward and grabbed his boyfriend's hands

"I cried the first ten or so times I was slushied and pushed into a locker, Blaine, it hurts, and I know you're strong enough to take it physically…stronger than me anyway." He smiled briefly "but it's not always just the physical bruises that pain us." Blaine looked up at him "What I'm saying is…I wouldn't think any less of you if you wanted to cry." And with that, Blaine's head was buried in the crook of his neck and his arms were wrapped so tight around Kurt he thought he'd have to get a crowbar to get him off. But he simply made soothing sounds into Blaine's ear, played with his hair and kissed the top of his head until he quieted.

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?" Blaine whispered, Kurt giggled

"I ask myself that ever day."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Because for my own twisted reasons I really, REALLY want them to slushie Blaine. It's like…glee club initiation. Maybe if he got slushied Finn would stop being a dick. (Yes, I'm still hype about the Finn thing.)**


	20. Coming Out

**Coming Out**

Blaine's father had never expressed his views on homosexuality. Never gave bad looks to a gay couple, but also never said he was okay with it. And that scared Blaine, his father could be perfectly okay with it, but then again…

"Dad" Blaine said, a little too quickly and a little too high-pitched for it to be a normal greeting. His father quickly looked up from his book, smile already in place,

"Blaine? What's wrong?" he asked, smile dropping instantly as he took in his son's expression.

"I…I need to talk to you." He said quickly "and…just…don't get mad, please." His father nodded "I…I've been thinking…for a long time, and I've came to a pretty big realization. I'm not sure how you'll take it…but I am absolutely positive of this, and I'm not going to change." He took a breath "Dad, I'm gay." His father scrutinized him for a moment, and the silence was suffocating.

"Dad?" Blaine choked out, his father stood up silently and drew his arms around his son.

"You looked so nervous, Blaine." He noted, rubbing circles along Blaine's back as the boy clung to him. "Why was that? You should know by now, son, I'm incredibly proud of you, everything you do amazes me, you're brilliant and talented and kind, you're everything I had ever hoped for in a son and so much more…and you think that I'd let something as trivial as you liking boys get in the way of that?" Despite himself, Blaine let out a small sob along with a gust of air. His father laughed

"It's alright, Blainey," he said, using his childhood nickname "No matter what happens, I'll be here for you." And Blaine knew that it was going to be hard, these things are rarely easy, but knowing that he had at least one person in his life that wouldn't desert him, he knew he'd make it.

"Thanks, Dad."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: suuper short, but I just want Blaine's dad to be like a Burt, because honestly, I think Blaine deserves that.)**


	21. Doctors Visits

**Blood**

"So…Kurt, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Blaine asked tentatively , Kurt's eyes snapped up from the magazine he was reading and he smiled

"Sure."

_**Previously**_

"Hello?" Blaine answered his phone

"Hey, Kid, it's Burt"

"Mr. Hummel? Is everything okay?" he heard a chuckle on the other end

"Yeah, everything's fine…I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Blaine swallowed

"Okay…"

"You and Kurt are getting pretty serious, right?"

"Uhm…I guess so."

"Do you love him?"

"O-Of course…"

"Good. Cause I need you to do a pretty big favor for me."

oOo

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, sounding anxious

"Oh…nowhere…"

"Why do you sound nervous?"

"I don't sound nervous."

"Yes you do, Blaine where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that." Blaine said, gripping the steering wheel, the building finally coming into view

"Blaine!" Kurt nearly screamed "Traitor! Turn around right now or I swear to God, Blaine!" In any other situation, this probably would have been funny, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but your dad is at work and he said that the people knew you here…"

"Not in the good way! In an infamous way!"

"Kurt, it's just something you have to do, please don't fight me on this."

"Oh, I'm going to fight you." Blaine pulled into a parking spot and quickly jumped out of the drivers seat, running over to the other side before Kurt could open the door and bolt away. Blaine grabbed him around the waist and proceeded to drag him to the building.

"I'm breaking up with you." Kurt said seriously, kicking his feet

"Alright." Blaine replied calmly "I'm going to take you in there and give you to the nurses, and then I'll leave and gather up my stuff from your room, how about that?" Kurt froze suddenly and began gripping the arms that were around his waist

"No, no, don't leave, please, I was just kidding, I'm not breaking up with you, don't go." Blaine kissed his temple

"Will you walk in there like a mature adult?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to let go now." Kurt nodded, Blaine let go of him, but kept a firm grip on his hand. Kurt pouted.

"I really hate the doctors."

"I hadn't noticed."

oOo

"Kurt Hummel!" the nurse called from the doorway.

"Come on, you have to go." Blaine said, pulling Kurt up out of the seat and towards the nurse, who smiled at them both

"Well hey there, stranger." Kurt cringed

"Hello…" she looked at Blaine

"Who's this?"

"Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt answered, a smiling slowly

"Well you're in for quite a ride, Blaine" she giggled and showed them both into an examination room. She made Kurt sit down on the table and proceeded to take his blood pressure, measure his height and weigh him. None of which Kurt looked particularly happy to partake in.

"The doctor will be right in to give you a few shots and take a blood sample." The color drained from Kurt's face

"Woah. Wait, what?" he asked, voice higher than usual "shots?"

"Yep, you're overdue for a few of those."

"Few?"

"Kurt, sweetie, it'll be fine, it's three shots." She smiled and then left the room. Kurt was stone still on the table.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine I have to leave, I can't do this." He shook his head vigorously "I can't, I can't I _can't_" Blaine had been very good about keeping the physical contact to the minimum as the nurse checked him over, but now his voice was cracking and he just sounded so _terrified_. Blaine jumped up out of the chair and went to stand in front of where he was sitting on the stiff bed. He gathered up Kurt's face in his hands

"No crying, look, I'm right here, see?" he tilted Kurt's face until he was looking in, Kurt looked in his eyes and bit his lip.

"Hold my hand?" Blaine smiled

"Of course." The doctor opened the door

"You ready, Kurt?" she asked, he shook his head

"No…but I really don't think I'll ever be." She smiled and began gathering things from the drawers. Kurt turned his head and looked at Blaine

"Alright, Kurt, I'm going to count down" he nodded "one…two…" he clenched his eyes shut and gripped Blaine's hand "Three." Kurt let out a whimper and then a sigh.

"I'm never coming back here." The doctor chuckled

"You say that every time."

oOo

Two needles later the doctor was getting out a fourth, larger needle.

"I'm going to take a sample of your blood, just to make sure everything's okay, it's just another routine thing." Kurt paled and a stray tear made it's way down the side of his face

"Hey, hey, no crying, come on" Blaine tried to soothe, wiping the offending liquid away and cupping Kurt's face "please don't cry". Kurt cringed at the doctor slowly stuck the needle into his arm and began to draw the blood

"I _hate_ this" Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded and tipped their foreheads together

"I know, but you've been so good, Kurt, just a little longer." And with that, the doctor removed the needle, put a band aid on and clapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"there we go," she smiled, Kurt sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine on the corner of his mouth

"As I've said before, I love all of you…even the crazy parts." Kurt giggled and rolled his eyes, basking in the knowledge that he finally had someone that was going to be there for him no matter what, and that felt pretty good.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I hate the doctors, so, so much. Anyway, on a side note, I was thinking about doing a Wizard of Oz themed glee fic (more like Klaine fic) is that something you guys would like to see? Let me know!)**


	22. Halloween

**Halloween**

"You are _not_ Babar." Kurt deadpanned as he looked at the boy standing in his doorway. He was wearing a green suite, an elephant nose and ears and a crown.

"And what are you? An alien?"

"No! I'm a sea monkey!" Blaine chuckled and pushed past Kurt, walking into his house.

"You knew what I was." Blaine pointed out, and Kurt blushed

"It was my favorite book as a kid."

"Aww, childhood memory brought to life?" he asked and leaned in, meaning to kiss Kurt, but realized that his trunk would get in the way, so he blushed and leaned back on his heels.

"You are such a dork." Kurt rolled his eyes. "So are you ready? Since you're making me do this?"

"Yes!" Blaine said, giggling and pulling Kurt towards the door, bag in hand. They went around Kurt's neighborhood knocking on doors, Kurt giving him exasperated looks.

"Oh, come on, are you really having that bad of a time?" Blaine asked, nudging Kurt's side, he smiled

"I'm never have a bad time with you," he admitted

"Ditto." Blaine smiled and pulled down his trunk so he could effectively lean in and kiss Kurt.

"You put a lot of work into your costume, after all." Blaine teased, pulling on the sequined cape Kurt wore. Kurt blushed up to the tips of his ears and shoved Blaine away.

"Shut up."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Just a cute little fluffy thing! Welp, I posted my new story 'Oz' so take a look at that if you wanna! Also, while I'm talking about my internet life, I got a Tumblr! Yaay, so if you guys want to go check it out, my url is **_**KingoftheJungle**_**, since I don't really trust the links to show up here. **

**http : / / kindofthejungle(dot)tumblr(dot)com/ obviously take out the spaces and replace the (dot) with a period!)**


	23. Perfect

**Perfect**

"Do you wanna hang out tonight?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt walked out of the Lima Bean after school.

"I would, but I can't, sleepover with the girls" he smiled apologetically "haven't seen them in forever." Blaine nodded

"Fine. But you owe me one sleepover, sir!" he said and hugged Kurt briefly before turning towards his own car, effectively missing Kurt's blush.

Blaine settled down to a truly uninteresting night of movies and popcorn, awaiting his roommates return. He fell asleep around 1:00 and woke the next morning to his phone blaring in his ear. He peered at the screen before answering

"Kurt?" he asked, clearing his throat

"No. But we need to talk, hobbit, stat." Blaine sat up

"Santana?" he asked "why do you have Kurt's phone…and why are you calling me at 7:00"

"Because, as I stated before. We. Need. To. Talk." She separated each word carefully "meet met at the Lima Bean in 20." And hung up.

oOo

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and saw Santana occupying a table near the back.

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes." She glared at him "Listen. Kurt's my boy, whether you believe it or not. He helped me out a lot with my gayness, and I've got his back." Blaine nodded slowly

"I'm sorry, am I in trouble or something? I'm now following."

"Kurt says he's made plenty of new friends."

"Which he has."

"He says he's not being bullied."

"Which he's not."

"Then explain to me why he spent half the night in tears."

"What?" Santana raised an eyebrow

"Clueless, clueless little man." She shook her head "I'm going to let you listen to something, and Kurt's probably going to shove his bedazzler up my ass for it, but trust me, you both need this." Blaine frowned, he had no clue what was going on, but before he could protest, a phone was being shoved into his hand and held up to his ear.

"_Well, what about Blaine?" _a girl asked, probably Brittany

"_Yeah, boo, he's a good friend."_ Kurt laughed

"_I know he is, but he's the only one, really…" _Kurt sighed _"it's a new school, so of course it's going to be kind of hard, but everyone's really great."_

"_Got a boyfriend?" _a girl, Mercedes, Blaine guessed, asked suggestively, Kurt laughed, but it sounded wrong, not his usual happy laugh

"_Please, don't even."_

"_What? You could definitely have gotten a boyfriend by now."_

"_Mercedes, please." _Kurt sounded desperate

"_Boo, what's wrong?"_ there was a tiny sniffle and Blaine's chest tightened

"_Don't pretend like I'm good enough to get anyone."_

"_What are you talking about? Of course you are."_ Brittany chimed in

"_No, I'm not._" Another sniffle _"I'm not interesting or have any real talents, aside from my clothes, I'm boring, and I have the sex appeal of a baby penguin."_ Blaine might have laughed at the penguin part, but the way Kurt's voice broke put all traces of humor out of Blaine's mind.

"_Who told you you weren't sexy?"_ Santana asked, there was a pause

"_Blaine."_ There was so much emotion in that one word, that one name, like everything Kurt had ever been disappointed about just piled up and came out in that one syllable. Blaine's heart broke into a million pieces.

"_Honey, you're plenty sexy,"_

"_Blaine doesn't think so."_

"_Baby, I know it seems like his opinion is the only one that matters," _woah, what? _"But believe us, you're sexy, and if he doesn't realize that then you can just drop him right now." _

"_I can't though." _Kurt said softly _"You guys don't understand. I care too much about everything he says. I mean, I've thought he was interested before, he flirts a lot…but then goes and says things like that, or points out what a great __**friend**__ I am, and I just can't take it." _He takes a shaky breath _"I don't want to let him know that I'm upset, it would make him feel like a bad mentor. Sometimes I just wait for him to leave the dorm so I can just cry out all my frustration." _ Blaine took the phone away from his ear and handed it back to Santana so quickly it almost gave her whiplash. She raised an eyebrow at him

"I…I didn't know…" he said weakly

"Now you do." She said "it's not that Kurt feels he can't get you. He thinks he's not good enough for _anyone_", and flipped her ponytail, stood from the table and left, leaving Blaine alone and confused.

oOo

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asks warily as he's sitting on his bed, reading a book. Blaine looks over

"No." he says quickly

"Really?" he asked "because you wouldn't look me in the eye all night and you've barely said a word to me." _That's because if I do, I'm pretty sure I'll cry. _Blaine thought, biting his lip. How could Kurt honestly think he was _that_ undesirable? Forget Blaine, Kurt could get any guy he wanted. Blaine's the one who should be worrying. Kurt was talented and sweet and hilariously snarky and _beautiful_…and yeah, Blaine was an idiot.

"I just…" and to his embarrassment, his voice cracked, in a flash, Kurt's book was out of his hands and he was sitting in front of Blaine.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he asked, trying to take Blaine's hand, but Blaine moved it out of the way.

"You are." He said, finally looking up at Kurt "about what you said, you're so, so wrong." Kurt frowned

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't kill her…but Santana recorded what you said last night and showed it to me, Kurt, it broke my heart." Kurt went pale as a sheet

"Oh my god." He said, "oh my god I can't believe this."

"No! Kurt, please, everything you said was wrong, how could you think that?"

"Because I've basically been throwing myself at you and you've hardly noticed!" Kurt shouted

"Because I'm an idiot!" Blaine yelled back

"What?"

"I'm and idiot, Kurt, if you haven't noticed, that thing with Jeremiah? Stupid. Me saying you're not sexy? The most idiotic thing I've ever said in my life." He looked Kurt in the eyes "I'm kind of oblivious, and unless you'd stood in front of me and shouted your feelings, I never would have guessed that someone as amazing as you would even be slightly interested in me." Kurt sat, mouth slightly open

"What are you saying?"

"That sometimes, I don't figure things out until the very end. Like how I like you. A lot." Kurt blushed

"You don't have to-"

"I'm not saying it because you want me to. I'm saying it because it's true." Kurt chuckled

"In that case…I like you too." He took Blaine's hand "a lot."


	24. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings**

If Kurt Hummel had had a diary, he would have filled half the pages with reasons why he hated Blaine Anderson. And the other half with reasons why he loved him.

He was so typical, Blaine was, but at the same time he was nothing Kurt had witnessed before. He was popular, star of the football team, with looks like a movie star and charisma to spare. He was extremely likeable, probably too much for his own good, so much that it made him nearly untouchable. But at the same time, he didn't work for popularity, more like it came to him, because along with everything else, Blaine sang. Blaine sang like Kurt had never heard anybody sing before, loud and passionate and a little husky but breathtaking all the same. Kurt didn't know him well, barely knew him at all. But sometimes Blaine smiled at him in the hallway, and it wasn't his normal smile, it was shy and hesitant, with the lightest tinge of pink on his cheeks. But Kurt shook it off he'd barely had two conversations with this boy, and besides, he was straight.

Kurt had no doubt that Blaine would become something once he got out of high school, just like Kurt planned to. Kurt worked his ass off, finished off high school with spectacular grades and flew off to New York for college. He worked endlessly, finding internships (none of which paid him, of course) and working his way up the ladder until he could start a business of his own. It took a while, and Kurt knew it was risky, it was beyond risky, he could lose everything. But he took a leap of faith and ended up flying. People loved his designs, he accumulated employee's (struggling designers much like himself) rather quickly and everything took off, soon Kurt Hummel was a name that everybody knew, and that was more that Kurt could ever ask for. Over the years, his accomplishments and shining new life blurred out the memories of Blaine Anderson. That is, until Kurt decided to do some charity work. And believe me, the _last_ place Kurt ever expected to see Blaine again, was in a homeless shelter. So imagine his surprise as he caught the man's eye from across the room as he was handing out pre-made sandwiches and soup. Blaine looked away quickly, but Kurt knew Blaine recognized him, and there was no way Kurt would have forgotten Blaine.

~flashback~

SLAM. Kurt groaned as his back hit the cold, unforgiving metal of the locker once more. Karofsky loomed over him, and brought back his fist, only to connect it to the metal beside Kurt's head.

"Hey!" Another voice called, coming up quickly to them "Dave, what the hell was that?"

"You defending this fag, Anderson?"

"Do what if I am?" Blaine shot back "he's gay, yeah, whatever, it doesn't mean he's not a person, get your head out of your ass, Karofsky." The larger jock walked away, a furious look on his face, Blaine turned to Kurt.

"You okay?"

"Just another bruise to add to the collection." He quipped, rubbing his back, Blaine winced

"I'm sorry you have to go through this…" he said quietly before walking away, Kurt watched after him, wondering just what that meant.

~Present~

Blaine was the only guy who had really treated him like a person. Kurt wondered what exactly had happened to him to make him end up _here_ of all places. Once everyone was fed, Kurt walked over to Blaine. He didn't look very bad off, his clothes were clean and his hair was only slightly messed up.

"Blaine?" he asked "Blaine Anderson?" the man smiled up at him and stood, still shorter than Kurt, to shake his hand.

"That would be me…" he looked Kurt over, from head to toe "wow, I was not expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same…" Blaine sighed

"I know, I just…I can explain-" Kurt smiled

"Let me buy you some coffee." Blaine chuckled

"I have money-"

"I don't mind, really, just…let's catch up?" Blaine nodded

"Alright."

oOo

They made their way to the nearest coffee shop, Kurt bought them both coffee and they took their seats.

"I'm not surprised." Blaine said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his coffee

"What?" Kurt asked

"That you turned out to be something great, I kind of always knew you would." Kurt smiled

"Funny, I thought the same about you." Blaine choked a bit, Kurt didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but he was just so used to speaking to people he disliked, he kind of couldn't control it.

"I know this seems…bad…but there's a reason, I swear."

"Tell me about your life, then." Kurt smiled warmly at him "What are you doing?"

"I was working for a local theatre company, and rooming with some guys, but just recently everything kind of…fell apart." Kurt cocked his head to the side

"How so?"

"The theatre company 'laid me off' and my roommates kicked me out." Kurt frowned

"Why? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, they found out I was gay, I guess you really can't escape prejudice." He shrugged, Kurt was trying (unsuccessfully) not to gape.

"You. You're gay. Blaine Anderson." Blaine smirked

"That I am."

"No you're not." Kurt shook his head "You were _popular_ during high school, there's no way."

"Well, that's because I didn't even come out until I was out of Ohio." He sighed "it was selfish and cruel, but I saw what they did to you, Kurt, and I didn't want that to happen to me." Kurt waved his hand

"You weren't ready, then" Kurt said, because he understood "If I even had the slightest chance at pretending I was straight, I would have done it." Blaine smiled and took a sip of his coffee

"Thank you for this."

oOo

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well, I was just going to stay at the-"

"Don't you even say 'the shelter'." Kurt warned, Blaine shut his mouth. "You can stay with me."

"I really couldn't, you've been kind enough already," Kurt smiled

"Did you know that in highschool, you were the only guy who was nice to me?" Blaine shook his head "you have me hope, so Blaine, please, let me do this for you." Blaine nodded quietly and followed Kurt back to his BMW.

oOo

A few days later, Blaine had picked up his clothes from his apartment and set up residence in Kurt's guest bedroom. He was out job hunting the next day.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked, Blaine shrugged

"I interviewed in a few placed, they said they'd get back to me." Kurt nodded, Blaine opened his mouth, "If you say thank you one more time, I'm going to kick you out." Blaine snapped his jaw shut.

"It's kind of hard to remember that you're this big designer." Blaine chuckled, "you seem so normal." Kurt smiled

"Well, I'd hope to seem normal, I'm not going to let anything go to my head, if that's what you mean." He said "I worked hard for what I have, and I'm grateful for it." Blaine nodded

"I wouldn't have thought anything else."

"Wanna watch a movie tonight? I picked up When Harry met Sally." Blaine beamed

"I love that movie!"

oOo

Kurt had somehow managed to keep a respectable distance between the two of them during the movie. No matter how much he wanted to just curl into Blaine's side, he couldn't. Kurt sighed contentedly as he turned the DVD off by remote, leaving the room in a soft blue glow from the blank TV screen.

"I was kind of in love with you, you know." Blaine said suddenly, and Kurt look up at him in shock because what the _hell_.

"What?" he breathed

"In high school, I admired you, you weren't afraid to be who you are, and I just…you moved me, Kurt, every day, I wish I'd had the kind of courage you have." And that was all it took, really, for Kurt to just dive forward and press his lips against Blaine's. He'd dreamed of this day since high school. Blaine Anderson, finally, was within his grasp.

"I think I was kind of in love with you, too." Kurt commented softly as he pulled away, and right now, he wasn't the suave clear spoken designer anymore, he was a cloudy minded teenager again. Blaine chuckled

"And what about now?" and it didn't matter that they had only really began talking again a week ago, because Blaine was everything Kurt had ever wanted and he wasn't about to let it go that easily. Kurt found himself smirking and leaning into Blaine once again

"Well, I'm not sure much has changed."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: So…yeah.)**


	25. Balls

Dodgeball. Now _that_ was something Blaine was good at. He loved dodgeball. He ran towards the line and grabbed one of the balls, instantly spotting a black uniform and chucking it at the nearest girl. He watched Finn get hit in the stomach multiple times and couldn't help but feel like it was kind of deserved, he didn't know how Finn had acted before…but so far he'd been kind of an ass. Blaine dodged one as it went whizzing past his ear and let out a 'WOO' just as Brittany dodged a ball on the other side. The girls (and Kurt) flinched away from the balls as the guys took some right to the face. Blaine leapt in the air, catching a ball directed his way and tossing it. As he landed, he looked up just in time to see Kurt be his square in the face with a ball. He stood up quickly as Kurt staggered back, hand held to his face. Kurt was tough, he knew Kurt was tough…but if his nose started to bleed, that was the end of it. Kurt took his hand away from his face as blood trickled down onto his lips and down his chin. Blaine winced as he saw Kurt whimper. He ran over and took hold of Kurt's hands, propelling him towards the locker rooms.

"Sit on the bench." He commanded, Kurt did as he was told, keeping on hand held to his face. He rushed to get paper towels from the sink, he wet a few and brought them back over, neatly folding one and carefully removing Kurt's hand from his face and replacing it with a napkin. Kurt's eyes were shut tight and he mumbled something

"What was that, love?" Blaine asked

"There...is...blood...on...my...hand" Kurt repeated, carefully enunciating each word.

"Oh!" Blaine said and used his free hand to give Kurt a wet paper towel. After a moment, he took the paper towel away and began to wipe up the blood.

"Thank you." Kurt said, once his face was clean. Blaine smiled

"No problem, I know you hate blood, especially your own." He leaned forward and kissed the bridge of Kurt's nose.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, Blaine bit his lip

"You're getting a bit of a bruise, there." Kurt's expression turned to one of horror, but before he could get too worked up, Blaine spoke up

"No, No, I think it makes you look tough." He said, screwing his face up in a little growl. It took a moment, but Kurt smiled slightly and scrunched up his nose.

"grr." Blaine laughed and took Kurt's face in his hands, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"There we go."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I just wanted something like this to happen because, really, did you **_**see**_** how hard Kurt got hit with that? Oh, if I haven't said it enough, I have a Tumblr…so if you wanna check out my blog, I'm totally cool with that ;) my url is Kindofthejungle (yes, it's supposed to be k-i-n-d) **

**(ps. Okay, Finn, basically outing Santana? Not cool. And Santana, pelting Rory with dodgeballs until he **_**bleeds…**_**and then laughing**_**?**_** Also very, very, extremely uncool.)**

**(pps. oh. and how Finn get's Blaine's hopes up with the solo thing, not that Blaine even wanted the solo, he wanted Finn to _accept him_, which he thought was finally happening, until Finn said it was for Rory. And _THEN_ Blaine just keeps being a big ball of sweetheart and just encourages Rory, like Finn, HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN ASS TO HIM?) **


	26. Reunited

**Reunited**

A colorful scarf blew in the wind, just out of the grasp of a little girl, running along trying to catch up to it. Kurt Hummel was walking along when that same colorful scarf wrapped around his ankle. He looked down and reached for it just as a pear of tiny boots appeared in his line of sight.

"You caught my scarf!" came a high pitched cheery voice. Kurt smiled and looked up, handing the little girl her scarf…but he froze. The girl in front of him was disarmingly familiar. She had long black hair that you could tell was curly even when it was braided. She smiled down at him with hazel eyes and smiled, revealing two missing front teeth.

"Thanks, mister!" she said

"Dee!" a voice called, followed be fast and heavy footsteps. "Oh, you caught it, thanks so much, Dee, you need to keep track of your things!" Kurt was afraid to look up, he was afraid to turn around and have his suspicions confirmed. But he did it anyway, he brushed the legs of his pants off and stood up, facing…Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt smiled shyly at him and his eyes went from Blaine, to the girl, and back to Blaine. It was painful, really, she was so obviously his. So that's what had happened…Blaine had grown older found a girlfriend, and had a kid, well, at least she was cute. Blaine, himself hadn't changed much. He'd freed his hair from the gel and donned glasses, but that was about it.

"Kurt." Blaine breathed, something Kurt feared he'd never be able to do again "Wow…uhm…hi."

"Hi." The little girl went to stand by Blaine's side, taking his hand immediately. Kurt prayed for her not to speak, but if she did…he wished with the little doubt he had left that she would call him Blaine, or uncle, or anything but-

"Daddy…who is that?" oh. Ouch. He'd expected that to hurt a lot less.

"That's Kurt, sweetheart." Blaine said, leaning down and picking the girl up into his arms.

"Really?" she asked, eyes widening. "You mean the prince?" she whispered so low Kurt almost didn't hear it. Blaine's face turned red to the tips of his ears.

"Yeah, peanut, that one." She giggled

"Can he walk with us, daddy?" Blaine looked to Kurt now

"You're welcome to if you've got time…I'd like to catch up." Kurt nodded before he could think to say no. Blaine smiled widely and shifted the girl up on his hip. "Great."

"Oh, jeeze, how rude, Kurt, this is my daughter, Delilah, but we like to call her Dee." Kurt smiled like his heart wasn't being ripped in half

"That's a beautiful name, It's very nice to meet you, Dee, I'm Kurt." Dee giggled and hid her face in her father's shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine had broken up in college. They found that keeping a long distance relationship wasn't as easy as it seemed, and with classes and exams and meeting new friends it just kind of…fell apart. There was no yelling, there were no fights, it was just a mutual decision and 'what would be easier'. Kurt almost wished they'd had a fight, at least he'd have something to hold against Blaine, at least that'd be something to lessen the feelings he had…_has_ for the man.

"What have you been up to, Kurt?" Blaine asked "We haven't talked in…forever." Kurt smirked, that was too precise.

"Editor and Chief of my own magazine." Kurt said proudly, at least he wasn't meeting up with Blaine again being a cashier at Walmart.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked "that's amazing!" Kurt shrugged.

"How about you?"

"Lawyer." Blaine said, like it was an everyday thing. Kurt knew Blaine had gone to law school, but he was glad to hear it all worked out.

"Oh, is that all?" Kurt asked, looking pointedly to Dee. Blaine chuckled

"Oh yeah, and _this_ little one came along." He said, kissing the girl's pudgy cheek.

"May I ask who the lucky lady is?" Kurt asked, Blaine looked momentarily confused

"Lucky who- oh. Oh! Nothing like that!" he laughed and pointed to himself with his free hand "gay as ever. I got a surrogate." That one sentence felt like the world had been taken off Kurt's shoulders. Surrogate. God, that was a beautiful word. It beat 'wife', anyway. Kurt found himself laughing along

"Well, she looks just like you." Blaine smiled proudly.

"So…is there a Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked tentatively after a moment, Kurt shook his head

"Nope…I guess I'm just forever single." Blaine laughed

"Well, I guess that's something we have in common." The conversation just kept on going uphill. Dee yawned and Blaine glanced at her

"Tired?" she nodded "well, I think that's my que to go home…would you want to come over?" he asked "have a coffee…catch up?" Kurt smiled

"I'd love that."

oOo

Once Blaine had put Dee down for her nap, he sat in the kitchen with Kurt, clutching a mug of coffee.

"How old is Dee?" Kurt asked

"Three." Blaine said, Kurt's eyebrows shot up, Blaine smiled "I know what you're thinking, and yes, I know I was young…but I wanted kids, I kind of accepted that I wouldn't have anyone to do the whole marriage then babies thing with…so I just did the baby thing." He shrugged "and I don't regret it at all, Dee is wonderful." Kurt smiled

"Of course she is, she's yours." Blaine smiled into his mug

"How have you been…honestly?" Blaine asked, he always had a way of seeing right through Kurt.

"Honestly? Lonely. But otherwise, I'm happy. I'm financially stable, I have a job I love, and I'm only thirty." Kurt shrugged "life's good." Blaine nodded. The air was tight with tension for a moment before Blaine finally spoke.

"I missed you." He said softly "every single day." Kurt looked up

"I still miss you." They knew it was stupid. They knew they'd have to talk this out later, they knew that eventually Dee would wake up and they wouldn't be alone. But suddenly, the feelings that never quite went away came rushing back and both of them were on their feet. Kurt's back was digging into the counter but he couldn't care less because for the first time in years Blaine's lips were on his. It was soft but fierce and Blaine's stubble itched at his face and all he could feel and touch and smell was _Blaine_ and it made him want to cry. What the hell was wrong with him for letting this fall apart. Suddenly, Blaine pulled back and looked into his eyes, worry evident in his features.

"Shit, Kurt…I'm sorry." He reached up and wiped at the wetness in the corner of Kurt's eyes. Kurt was amazed that it was still this easy. He smiled a bit

"I tried to convince myself that I didn't, that I was going to be okay but Blaine, I _need_ you." He took a breath "I've never loved anybody else the way I love you." Blaine smiled

"Thank god." And they were kissing again. Every atom in their body's tingled with the sensation of familiarity, of comfort and the sense of home, just like they'd always felt in each other's arms.

As they lay on the couch, Kurt's back pressed up against Blaine's chest, he remembered something Dee had said earlier.

"What was that, that Dee said?" Kurt asked, Blaine blushed

"Oh…well she always asks for a bedtime story…so I kind of made one up,"

"What's it about?" Kurt asked

"A prince…and a brave knight who saves him…but it turns out that the prince actually ends up saving the knight. They kiss, and live happily ever after." Kurt smiled

"And I'm the prince?"

"You're the prince."

"And you're the knight?" Kurt asked, smirking

"That I am." Kurt giggled

"You tell your daughter a gay bedtime story about a boy you're not even dating?" but he had to admit it was sweet, and he was beyond glad he was featured in it.

"Shut up." Blaine said and then paused "would the prince like to be dating the knight?" Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to kiss Blaine softly

"I thought that was kind of obvious."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: oh my god, I want this child, if anybody knows a willing artist, or is one, for the love of god, please draw Dee, I will write you whatever you want!)**


	27. Mother

**Mother**

"Well…this is my house." Blaine said, making a sweeping gesture around the room and shrugging out of his coat, and hanging it on the coat rack along with his hat and scarf.

"It's beautiful, Blaine, the interior design is…wow." Blaine laughed and helped Kurt out of his coat

"I thought you'd like it." Kurt smiled "Do you want a drink or something? I can make hot chocolate." Kurt nodded

"Yes, please,"

"I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." As Blaine left the room, Kurt set to exploring. He looked over the side tables and admired the color scheme before making his was back over to the fireplace and looking over the pictures, mostly school pictures of Blaine and a few of him and his parents. But one on the end particularly caught his eye.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, walking back into the room with two mugs

"Hm?" he asked, turning around, Blaine handed him the mug,

"Blaine…who's that?" Kurt asked softly, gesturing to the picture on the very end of the mantle. He wanted to let Blaine express his opinion on the woman without being biased. A smile spread across Blaine's face as he looked at the picture.

"That…would probably be one of my favorite women in the world." Blaine took a sip of his hot chocolate "she was my teacher when I was a kid, she was the best, she was sweet and pretty and just," he sighed "I know I sound crazy, I mean, she was just my teacher, but we got so close. She just had this way about her, it reminds me of you, actually, the way she would just light up when she talked about our lessons, things she really loved." He bit his lip "that was around the time people started to bully me…the guys in my class would push me around and call me names because I liked to read and sing instead of play football. She told me to always be myself and never be ashamed of who I was. Nobody would ever play with me at recess, so Ms. Elizabeth would sit with me and sometimes we sang together…she had the prettiest voice." He blinked a few times "She told me about how she had a son, just a year younger than me, and how well we would get along. She always meant to introduce us but, uh, right before that summer…she passed away." He paused for a second, then looked to Kurt. His eyes were wide and filled to the brim with tears

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked instantly, wondering what he could have said, but Kurt laughed, the motion making the tears slip down his cheeks, he wiped them away quickly.

"Blaine, that's my mom." He said, smiling widely at him, Blaine blinked

"…what?"

"That's her. Elizabeth. She worked out in an elementary school in Westerville." He smiled "you just…all of those things you said about her." He shook his head

"They're all true, Kurt." He said "and…I'm really not surprised at this…you two are so much alike." He chuckled "I don't know how I didn't realize it before." Kurt shook his head

"Blaine, you're kind of oblivious." He paused for a second and bit his lip "Would you like to…come see her with me?"

"I…uh…yeah, of course." He agreed "when?"

"Well…I was going to go after I left your house…" Blaine smiled

"We'll just go now, then."

oOo

The drive was filled with talk of Elizabeth Hummel, from Kurt's point of view and Blaine's. Overall, they agreed that she was wonderful.

"Was that true…what you said…how we both light up when we talk?"

"Absolutely, Kurt, you don't realize it…but that's what I love about you." Blaine said "your passion…among everything else, is one of my favorite things about you." Kurt smiled and blushed as Blaine parked the car. They got out and walked up the long pathway and to the top of the hill. There sat a glossy gray stone with 'Elizabeth Hummel, beloved mother and wife.' Engraved in the stone. Kurt knelt before it and Blaine set his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, rubbing small circles.

"Hi mom…this is Blaine, you remember him, well, he's my boyfriend now." Kurt paused "I've told him some things about you, but I was sad that he couldn't actually meet you," he laughed softly "but it turns out that he did…and I'm so glad that you had a chance to meet him, because if you were here now…I'm positive that you'd approve." Blaine smiled widely. And leaned down to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"I'll take good care of your son, Ms. Elizabeth."


	28. Tremors

Blaine never clapped. It just…wasn't something he could do. Well, it wasn't something he could do without looking like an idiot. When it started, it wasn't that bad. But as it progressed, it got more and more unbearable. As they say, when it rains…it pours. Kurt hadn't noticed at first, and Blaine wasn't about to bring it up. After all, he'd rather have people not know. The only ones who did were his parents, his sister Katie and Wes and David. And even that was too many to be comfortable. He'd hoped for Kurt to never notice, but as their relationship progressed…it was kind of inevitable.

"Are you cold?" Kurt suddenly asked as they walked around Blaine's block, holding hands. Blaine frowned for a moment, confused because it wasn't cold at all. But then he felt it, his hand twitched a bit in Kurt's, so he feigned teeth-chattering and nodded

"Yeah…just a bit." Kurt chuckled

"Why don't we go back?" Blaine nodded eagerly and slipped his hand from Kurt's, shoving it in his pocket.

oOo

"Blaine, honey, you need to come take your medication!" Kurt looked up at him, alarmed

"Medication?" he asked, Blaine tried to convey calmness and rolled his eyes

"She means my vitamins, you know, daily supplements." He chuckled "got to keep me healthy, don't we?" he winked at Kurt and rushed off to shut his mother up.

oOo

It was getting easier and easier to cover up, until one day. They were sitting in Blaine's bedroom,

"What are you going to put on your confession shirt?" Kurt asked, Blaine shrugged and continued copying his notes until his hang jerked violently, sending the pencil skittering across the desk. He silently cursed himself for forgetting to take the pills.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine instantly got up and ran to the bathroom, rifling through the medicine cabinet. "Blaine!" Kurt called, rushing in after him as Blaine finally found the right bottle and was struggling to open it. He let out a whimper as he sighed harshly and Kurt deftly took the bottle from his hands and opened it. Blaine poured two of the pills into his shaky hands and swallowed them dry. He capped the bottle for Blaine and set it back in the medicine cabinet. He took Blaine's hands and put his directly underneath, not quite touching, but close enough. He watched as the tremors subsided, then cleared his throat.

"Blaine…" his only answer was tense silence

"Care to explain what the _hell_ just happened?" Blaine made a small sound in the back of his throat that absolutely broke Kurt's heart. He stepped forward and took Blaine's face in his hands "Blaine, honey, I'm worried, please tell me what's going on." Blaine took a breath.

"You don't need to be worried…it's okay, I'm okay." He looked up into Kurt's eyes "I just…I kind of have a confession to make." Kurt waited "I have a condition…and before you get all worked up, it's honestly nothing to worry about. I won't bother you with all the details, but essentially, I have a tremor in my hands that I can't really control. When I was younger, the doctors thought it was early onset Parkinson's," he sighed "thank god it wasn't, it's not as serious as that, as long as I take my medication I'm fine." He looked away for a moment "I shouldn't be this upset, it's not fatal or anything I just…it gets in the way. I can't write properly sometimes, and playing guitar gets harder…and I clap like an idiot." Kurt smiled because yes, he had wondered why Blaine clapped like a five year old. Blaine shrugged "I don't know…it makes me feel stupid." Kurt ran a hand through the curls as the base of Blaine's neck.

"Blaine…why didn't you tell me that?" he asked softly "I'm not going to think any less of you." Blaine smiled "don't ever feel stupid for something you can't control, and don't ever think I'd love you any less."

"This is why I love you."

oOo

As they walked around McKinley, brandishing their new shirts, Kurt's proclaiming "Likes Boys" in bold, black letters. Blaine walked beside him, "Can't Clap" written clearly on his chest. And in the future, there were times when Blaine would get frustrated, he'd hit a bad note on guitar, or drop things. Sometimes it would be worse than others, and Kurt would comfort him until the tremors calmed. And when they finally decided to take the next big step, and everything was all gasps and racing hearts, Kurt anchored Blaine's trembling hands down, twining their fingers together, a perfect fit. Because that was where they belonged.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Because something's been going on, on tumblr about Blaine not being able to clap? Took it and ran with it…yup. Reviews would be nice ;) )**

**(ps. I really don't know if this is an actual medical condition...but for the sake of the story let's just say that it is.)**


	29. tattoo

**Tattoo**

"Hey, can I come over?" Blaine asked

"Sure…is everything okay?" Blaine chuckled

"Can't I just visit my boyfriend? No reason required."

"Good argument. I'll see you in a few?"

"Absolutely."

oOo

In no time, Blaine was let into Kurt's house by his father, and knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come on in!" he said, as Blaine cracked the door open, he saw Kurt standing in his 'art corner' with a canvas set up and paints spread across his desk.

"Did I arrive in the middle of a masterpiece?" Kurt giggled

"Yes. Now sit down, it'll only be a minute." Blaine smiled and sat on Kurt's bed, watching him paint, the fluid motion of the brush, the way he was so precise. Kurt's sweatshirt fell off his shoulder and the glimpse of black on his shoulder blade made Blaine laugh.

"Now what I can't fathom is how you got paint on your _shoulder_." But it looks like there were two things Blaine couldn't fathom…the other was why Kurt would be blushing and yanking the sweatshirt back up.

"haha, yeah…I don't know." He said, his tone too unnatural to be convincing. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt with a curious frown on his face.

"Kurt?" he asked

"Yes?" the boy answered, continuing to paint. Blaine crept up behind him and slid the sweatshirt back down. He nearly choked at what he saw. On Kurt's shoulder blade was the simple outline of a bird.

"…please tell me that's a stickon." Blaine said, closing his eyes briefly, Kurt chewed his bottom lip.

"uhm…it's a stickon?"

"Oh, shut up! When did you get a tattoo?" Kurt looked nervous

"I don't know…a little bit after Pavarotti died? Santana got me drunk, I don't even know what happened." He paused "you hate it, don't you?" Blaine considered this for a moment. He was never really one for tattoos but…this one wasn't actually that bad.

"No." he said eventually "I just wasn't expecting that from _you_. It suits you, actually." Kurt sighed and smiled easily "and you picked that while you were drunk?" Blaine laughed "I'm surprised it wasn't something a little more…cartoon-y" Kurt cringed

"No, no, see, even when I'm drunk, I have impeccable taste in art." He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips, allowing his boyfriend's fingers to trace the ink.

**(AUTHORS NOTE: I want a tattoo. I want _that_ tattoo.)**


	30. Soulmates

There was somebody out there for everybody. Literally. Soul mates did exist, it was inevitable. But…sometimes things didn't work out exactly how they should have, Blaine Anderson knew this first hand.

"What does it feel like?" Blaine asked one night, as he and Wes sat in his dorm.

"What?"

"Finding your soulmate…what does it feel like?" A slow smile creeped onto Wes's face

"It's like…I've fallen in love before. If love is fire…then this is like an inferno, it's amazing and…painful." Blaine knew that, he'd seen it happen with Wes "it feels like your heart would explode. Every atom of your body would just combust if you weren't with that person _that second_." He chuckled and shook his head "but once that part is over, it's the most amazing thing you'll ever feel."

"What if my soulmate is a girl?" Blaine had asked, finally voicing his fear, Wes frowned thoughtfully

"I don't think it works like that." He said "I think…whatever this is, why it happens, it takes you into account." Blaine nodded, relieved, and went back to his work.

The Warblers had made a pact. If they weren't with their soulmate when it happened, one of the Warblers would be there for them, because this wasn't the kind of thing you wanted to go through alone. It was happening, their Junior year of highschool it was happening, nearly everybody was finding their soulmate. Everybody but Blaine, of course. He was beginning to feel like the only one, he was beginning to feel lonely. Until, that is, a bright pair of blue eyes met him on the staircase. Things had only progressed from there. He'd found someone who was like him, he'd found a best friend.

"Sometimes I think it's just not going to happen." Blaine says one day, looking over at Kurt from across the table. "I just think that…maybe I'll never find someone. Maybe I don't have a soulmate." Kurt frowns "or…or what if I fall for someone…but they don't love me back." He looks up again and the expression on Kurt's face shocks him. But Kurt seems to realize this and chokes out a laugh

"I know what you mean." He said, his voice a little too thick and smile a little too forced.

oOo

It was Blaine's senior year of highschool.

"Blaine?" Wes asked, looking across the room to where his friend had quite abruptly stopped playing the piano.

"I…I don't think I feel too good." Blaine managed to choke out, Wes stood up and rushed over to him

"Do you need me to get a bin?" he asked instantly "are you going to throw up?"

"No, no…I-it's my heart, it's beating really fast and-" a hand came up to grab a fistful of his shirt, right above his heart. He looked up at Wes, who was…smiling? "Why…Wes, this isn't funny!" but in that second he seemed to register what was going on "What? I found- oh _jesus_." It was just as bad as Wes said it was. It felt like every inch of him was on fire, his heart was beating at twice the rate it should be and he could hardly breathe. Wes laughed and put a hand to his shoulder as Blaine groaned.

"It's worth it, I promise."

"I'm on fucking _fire_." Wes shook his head

"Oh, it get's better." Suddenly, pictures were coloring Blaine's vision. A certain shade of Blue he'd only seen on one thing. Kurt's eyes. Kurt's lips, the way he scrunched his nose when he laughed. All of the moments he didn't notice before, the way Kurt looked at him and how he didn't look back the same way. How he would flirt. A snapshot of Kurt curled up on his bed, hands clutched to his chest and tear tracks running down his face. Blaine gasped

"Kurt." Wes smiled

"I knew it."

oOo

Finally, the pain was subsiding, and Wes asked

"Will you be there with Kurt when it happens?" the tears that were already standing in Blaine's eyes leaked over and spilled onto his cheeks.

"Woah…what's wrong?" Wes asked, putting a hand to his shoulder

"It _happened_, Wes." Blaine said "It happened for him…a long time ago, and he was alone, and he had to me with me like nothing had changed and oh, god." Wes's eyes were huge because…wow, that must have been awful. Suddenly, they both looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway. Blaine let out a whimper at the sight of him

"What happened?" Kurt asked, rushing over to him, Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but looked away before he could. Wes got up and left the room before either of the boys had the chance to stop him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, taking a seat next to him on the piano bench "why are you crying?"

"Because I found my soulmate." He said simply, Kurt swallowed thickly and Blaine laughed "please don't tell me you're actually worried." He said, smirking "like it could have been anyone but you." Kurt's eyes widened

"Really?" he almost whispered

"Absolutely…and, Kurt…I know this has already happened to you." He said "and now I understand what it feels like…why didn't you tell me?" Kurt shrugged

"You…weren't ready to hear it." Blaine brought a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…it was worth it." Blaine smiled softly before leaning in slightly

"Can I kiss you?" Kurt only nodded. Blaine leaned in and pressed their lips together, it was brief, and sweet, and everything either one of them had ever hoped for.

"you're right…" Blaine breathed "totally worth it."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: okay…I admit, these two cry a lot in my fics…but I enjoy vulnerability, so sue me. Anyway, the next little oneshot I had in mind for this series is kind of…upsetting? So bare with me and don't hurt me :) )**


	31. Suicide

The seminar had just begun. Kurt and Blaine had taken their seats together and were quietly listening. A few weeks ago, a gay kid in the area (yeah, another gay kid in Ohio, who would've thought?) had committed suicide, which was the reason for this seminar in the first place. First, they went on with the 'warning signs' which is where Kurt began to get uncomfortable. He swallowed loudly and Blaine turned to him

"Hey…are you okay?" he asked sincerely, Kurt managed a tight smile and nodded

"Yeah, fine."

But it only progressed from there. As they were talking about the after effects, what it would do to their family and friends, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He stood and ran out of the room, unaware of where his feet were taking him until he arrived at his dorm room. He shut it and locked it, promptly sliding down and sitting with his knees pulled tight to his chest, hoping to slow his breathing. Seconds later, there was a loud knock at his door

"Kurt!" Blaine called through the wood "Kurt, open up!" Kurt choked a bit

"I can't." he replied

"Please, Kurt, you're upset, let me in!" he insisted, Kurt shook his head, Blaine didn't understand, he couldn't. Kurt didn't know how to tell him in a way that would make him understand, he didn't know how to show him how he felt. Kurt stood slowly and walked solemnly over to his dresser, rifled through the doors and picked out the envelope. He made his way back over and sat down again, pressing his back to the door and taking a deep breath before sliding the envelope under the door.

Blaine looked down as something white was being slid under the door. He bent down to pick it up and sat down, back against the door. He opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper with Kurt's neat handwriting scrawled across it. He read the note with increasingly shaking fingers and blurry vision. When it finally, _finally_ came to an end he rubbed a hand over his face and sealed the note back up, sliding it into his pocket.

"Kurt." He rasped "let me in." a low sob sounded through the wood and Blaine was desperate. "Kurt, please, let me in, _please_!" Blaine felt an ache in his throat and tried to swallow his tears.

"Tell me what you need, let me help you, Kurt, PLEASE, let me in!" A sob escaped him and he leaned his forehead against the door. He heard the soft click of the lock being undone, he slowly reached down and turned the knob, easing the door open. Once he was inside, he barely looked at Kurt before gathering the boy up in his arms and bringing him over to sit on the bed. Usually, Blaine would be strong as Kurt cried, he would tell him it would be alright and not to worry about it, but this just wasn't one of those times. He cried steadily with Kurt, ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead

"Don't leave me," he begged "don't you dare leave me." Kurt gripped the front of Blaine's blazer because there was just so much desperation in his voice…Kurt didn't think anyone cared about him that much.

"N-nobody c-cares, Blaine." Blaine's arms instinctively tightened around him

"You're _mine_," he said roughly "and nobody is allowed to take you away from me, including yourself." Kurt's heart swelled at the tone of possessiveness in his friend's voice. But that was the odd part, Blaine was his _friend_, he shouldn't be possessive of Kurt, Kurt wasn't his. Kurt looked up at him with wide, wet eyes and Blaine seemed to be registering what he'd just said.

"Kurt…" he looked honestly…afraid. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry…"

"Usually," Kurt sniffed "people are most sincere when they're not thinking." Blaine brought a hand up to wipe his eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you." He said "I really do, and I couldn't handle it if I lost you."

"I…I love you, too." He said softly "I never tried." He admitted "I think…I mean, I never really wanted to die." He spoke in nearly a whisper "maybe…if I got close enough someone would care enough to stop me." He shrugged. Blaine rubbed at his eyes and leaned forward once more to kiss Kurt's forehead

"You're breaking my heart." He informed the boy, raking a hand through his soft chestnut hair.

"Sorry." Blaine smiled and leaned his forehead against Kurt's, the tips of their noses touched

"Just promise me something?"

"depends."

"Please don't take yourself away from me, and remember that you're loved, and that no matter what happens or how bad you feel, that I'm always here for you. You're never alone."

"That's kind of a tall order." Kurt said, but he couldn't help but smile

"I know. But do you think you can manage?" Blaine asked, blinking slowly

"Yeah…I think I can."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so…this was really hard to write (more for personal reasons) I hope you liked it either way)**

**(ps. Next chapter, something based on Katy Perry's "The one that got away" or a genderbent one? Leave a review telling me which you'd prefer!)**


	32. Attack

**Attack**

Blaine knew what was happening. It wasn't uncommon, and it wasn't anything new, but it wasn't something he enjoyed. He doubted it was something anyone enjoyed. But he couldn't control it, and he couldn't really hide it.

Blaine bolted upright in his bed, breathing heavily, chest constricted. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, but the familiar hysteria still crept up on him. He pulled his knees to his chest and brought his arms around them, each hand clasping the opposite wrist.

In the bed next to him, Kurt mumbled and sat up.

"Blaine?" he asked sleepily blinking his eyes. Blaine only pressed his forehead to his knees. "Blaine?" Kurt called, louder and more awake "Woah, are you okay?" He got up quickly and turned on the lamp, taking in the teen's position before sitting down on the bed and putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Hey, hey...what's wrong?" Blaine lifted his head, if only slightly, and gasped out

"panic…attack." Kurt's eyes widened a moment before he got up from the bed. Blaine looked around desperately for a moment, only to feel Kurt sliding into the bed behind him and gently pressing Blaine backwards so his back rested against Kurt's chest. Kurt gently massaged his shoulders until Blaine's gasps quieted and he ceased to shake. Blaine breathed deeply and turned his face into Kurt's neck.

"Better?" Kurt asked as Blaine got the last of his trembles out, Kurt ran his fingers gently through Blaine's (thankfully gel-free) hair and kissed his forehead. "Does this happen a lot?" he whispered, Blaine nodded

"Sometimes…when I'm stressed. I had a nightmare." Kurt made a soft sound in the back of his throat

"Will you stay here tonight?" Blaine asked, holding on to one of Kurt's hands. The brunette smiled and settled more comfortably back against the bed.

"Of course."

**(AUTHORS NOTE: Panic attacks seem like something Blaine would have, right? I mean, you can't go to Dalton without ridiculous stress levels. Anyway, I would LOVE some promts, honestly, just _literally anything_ you would want to happen, however crazy, however weird, tell me and I'll do my best to write it!)**


	33. FinnfuckingHudson

"So, do you want to go over my house tonight?" Kurt asked, smiling over at Blaine as everyone filed into the choir room. "Have dinner, watch a movie?" he was going to keep suggesting things, but the way Blaine was suddenly looking _very_ uncomfortable wasn't making him too optimistic.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, Blaine shook his head

"Uh no…I mean…maybe we could go over my house instead?" Kurt furrowed his brow

"Oh…alright, whatever you want." Kurt tried to ignore it when Finn burst into the room going off about the pope or something. But something the freakishly large teenager was saying caught his attention

"I just thought it'd be nice to let the new guy sing something." Kurt almost smiled, maybe Finn was warming up to Blaine after all. "and Rory, I think you'll do great." Kurt looked over to Blaine, who was obviously trying not to look too crestfallen about it. Kurt sort of wished Blaine would up and punch Finn…or something. But of course, Blaine was just too good of a person, so when Rory declined, he turned around and smiled

"Oh, come on, you'll be amazing, Rory." He turned around and smiled at Finn, although the expression wavered

"That was a great idea, Finn." The taller teen just glared at him, Blaine lowered his gaze to the ground. Kurt shifted in his seat, but Blaine put a hand over his to still him. As Finn took his seat, Blaine raised his hand

"uh…yes, Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked, obviously not used to kid's actually raising their hands to get his attention. Blaine cleared his throat

"May I go to the restroom?" he asked quietly, Mr. Schue nodded. Blaine walked out of the classroom looking for all the world like a kicked puppy, Tina smacked Finn's arm.

Kurt waited a moment before standing up and following after Blaine.

"Kurt, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Schue asked, Kurt gave the teacher his best _'you're joking, right?'_

"Did you really not just see his face?" Was the only explanation he gave before leaving. He made a beeline for the bathroom. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Blaine was looking out the blurred windows.

"Blaine?" he called gently, the shorter boy sniffed and reached up to wipe his face before turning around and smiling.

"Hey, just…washing my hands." he said lamely and walked over to the sink. Kurt rolled his eyes

"Please don't try to hide things from me. You're terrible at it…and you're crying."

"I'm such a baby." Blaine muttered, furiously wiping his eyes again "just a coddled private school boy."

"Hey." Kurt said "Don't say that, you know you're not." He walked over and took Blaine's hands "please tell me what you're feeling." Blaine sighed

"I just…I don't want to complain, Kurt, but…Finn,"

"Is an ass." Blaine smirked

"That's not what I was going to say," and any traces of happiness were wiped from his face "I just…I don't _understand_ why he doesn't like me so much." Blaine sighed "I'm doing everything I can! But he's your _brother_ and I absolutely can't stand him having a problem with me." Blaine's voice was rising "I don't have many friends here, Kurt, and I don't want to start making enemies, I just…I don't know what to do." Kurt's chest tightened at Blaine's words and he brought a hand up to cup his boyfriend's face.

"It's gonna be okay…I'm going to talk to Finn because honestly, he has no reason not to like you. And as for the others, they'll warm up to you, I know Tina and Mike like you."

"They do?" Blaine asked "really?"

"Really." Kurt confirmed, pulling Blaine to him.

oOo

"Finn. Hudson." Kurt said venomously, approaching Finn, who was lazing on the couch.

"What's with the bitchglare, dude?" he asked, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I want you to tell me why you're being such an asshole to my boyfriend." Well, that got his attention

"What? You mean the pretentious-"

"Do you even know what that word _means_?" Kurt scoffed, Finn frowned

"No…but I'm sure it's not good." Kurt took a step closer

"Blaine was in the bathroom _so_ upset today,"

"Because he didn't get another solo?" Finn asked, Kurt balled his hands into fists

"No! because he thought that _finally_ you were going to stop hating him! He could care less about the solos, Finn, all he wants is to be accepted and you're doing a pretty shitty job of that right now. He told me that all he wants is for this club to accept him!" Kurt took a breath "he's been working so hard to get this club to like him, he hasn't done one single thing to get on your bad side, Finn, if anything, he's been trying the hardest to get _you_ to like him." Finn was silent for a moment, so Kurt took the opportunity to keep going "and if you haven't noticed, Blaine hasn't said one bad thing about you. While you just continue putting him down, all he's ever done is be _nice_ to you." Kurt glared at him "just what exactly is your problem with him?"

"mmjlus." He mumbled, Kurt placed his hands on his hips

"Excuse me?"

"I'm jealous!" Finn shouted "God, Kurt, I've never had to be _jealous_ of someone in glee club. He…he's talented, like, _really_ talented! And…and your dating him and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"What do you mean…what does me dating him have anything to do with this?"

"You're my brother, dude." Finn said, scratching the back of his neck "what if…what if he breaks up with you or hurts you or something?" Kurt sighed

"Finn…look, just let _me_ deal with that, okay?" the other teen nodded reluctantly "and could you please try to be nice to Blaine, he really isn't trying to take your place."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AUTHORS NOTE: Wee! So this prompt was from hannah15687, the prompt was that Blaine gets all upset with Finn being an ass and Kurt confronts him! Hope you like it and I'll get to work on the other prompts ASAP, just keep em' comin!)<strong>

**(ps. I'm going to write something for the missing scene (at least I think it's missing) for tonight's episode "In which Kurt actually goes to find Blaine" so…that may be up before other prompts, but the prompts WILL get finished!)**

**(pps. If I haven't mentioned it enough…I have a tumblr! Check it out on my profile and feel free to ask me some questions or leave me prompts on my blog!)**


	34. Holidays

Blaine lazed on the couch, waiting for his parents to come home from their Christmas party. It was kind of sad, wasn't it? His parents didn't even want to be with him on Christmas. Kurt had left and now he was all alone. He had assured Kurt that his parents would be home momentarily and that he should go on ahead to be with his own family. Suddenly his pocket began vibrating, he tugged his phone out and answered it instantly

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" asked a shaky voice on the other end, Blaine shot up into a sitting position instantly

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I-I was d-driving home, I swerved off the road," there was a loud gasp "m-my lights won't turn back on and it's dark and cold and p-please help me." Blaine's mind was still registering the first sentence "_swerved off the road_"

"Holy shit, Kurt, please tell me you're okay."

"I-I am, I must have just h-hit a patch of ice, I d-didn't crash."

"Where are you?"

"About a m-mile from your house."

"I'll be right there." Blaine instantly hung up and pulled on his coat and shoes, and headed out into the storm. It was a blizzard of white and Blaine could barely see two feet in front of him. He made it out to his hummer and turned the headlights on, backing out of the driveway. He pulled over to the side of the road when he saw Kurt's car, it was completely off the road and a little ways into the trees, Blaine thought it was a miracle Kurt hadn't crashed into anything. He got out of his car and pulled his coat tighter around him, he trudged up to Kurt's navigator and tapped on the window, the figure inside jumped, before registering who it was and leaping out of the car. Blaine tugged him over and helped him into the passenger side of the hummer.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they were both in the car.

"Just sh-shaken up." Kurt admitted, wiping at his face

"Awh, come here." Blaine cooed and pulled Kurt into his arms, "you're okay, you're okay, come on, please don't cry." Kurt sniffed

"My dad called…he told me not to drive home, he said to go back to your house, the roads are too bad." Blaine frowned

"I'm so sorry, Kurt,"

"I've never missed a Christmas with my family…"

"We'll make it special, I promise."

oOo

"I'm sorry, I'm moping." Kurt said once they were in Blaine's house

"It's okay, honestly, you're allowed to be upset."

"Won't your parents be coming home?"

"Uhm…no, actually, they kind of planned to stay out all night anyway."

"You told me they were coming home." Blaine bit his lip

"I just didn't want you to feel bad for me or anything."

"You were going to be _alone_ on _Christmas_!" Kurt said sharply "I would have taken you to my house! Blaine, please, nobody deserves to be all alone on Christmas." Blaine smiled softly

"Well…you're here now, so let's make the most of it, okay?" Kurt nodded "What do you usually do on Christmas eve?" Kurt shrugged

"Bake cookies?" Blaine's face lit up

"We have cookie dough! Is chocolate chip okay?" Kurt smiled

"Well…I usually make it from scratch…" Blaine's eyes widened

"Seriously?" he was thoughtful for a moment "I bet they're amazing…do you want me to get the stuff out?" Kurt smiled

"Sure."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"What do we need?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his clueless boyfriend and began digging through his cupboards. When he finally got everything out, he went through, taking inventory.

"Okay…1 cup butter…Blaine, put that in the microwave for about 10 seconds to soften it, uhm, 1 cup white sugar, 1 cup brown sugar, 2 eggs, 2 teaspoons of vanilla extract, 3 cups flour, 1 tea spoon of baking soda, 2 teaspoons of water, half a teaspoon of salt, 2 cups of chocolate chips, and two teaspoons of cinnamon, we're good!" Blaine looked over at him

"Cinnamon?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"Yeah, it makes them so much better, you wanna crack the eggs?" Blaine nodded and grabbed a mixing bowl for the ingredients. Blaine cracked the eggs into the bowl…and spent the next two minutes digging out all of the tiny pieces of shells he let fall into it. Kurt measured everything out…while Blaine got flour in his hair.

"UGH! Blaine, don't eat that!" Kurt squealed, swatting Blaine's hand away from the bowl "oh my god, that has raw eggs in it!" Blaine shrugged and dragged his finger through the mix, and proceeding to lick it off, Kurt cringed

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't think that was hot." Kurt giggled

"Not while you've got flower just about everywhere but your feet, no." Blaine blushed Kurt laughed whole heartedly "just help me put these on a cookie sheet and go take a shower." Blaine smiled and agreed, and they began balling the cookies up. Kurt looked over to Blaine's section off the sheet and snorted

"You are _not_ making a penis shaped cookie, Blaine." Blaine raised an eyebrow

"Did I ever tell you that was how I came out to my sister?" he told Kurt, whose eyes widened and he shook his head, Blaine laughed "well, I knew my sister wouldn't really have a problem with it…and I decided to make it funny rather than this whole emotional thing, since we always laughed and joked, so I just left her a plate full of penis shaped cookies and a card that said "I'm gay, love Blaine." Kurt began laughing and smiling so hard Blaine had to join along.

"Blaine…the dapper, private school boy made penis cookies?" Blaine picked up another wad of mix

"Hey, I wasn't always so…uptight." Kurt's smile softened

"You're not uptight, we have fun together, Blaine, real, actual…kind of weird fun." Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek

"Glad to hear it." Once they were finished, Blaine went up to take a shower and Kurt destroyed the penis cookie. He popped the cookies in the oven and began to clean up.

When Blaine finally came back down, Kurt had two cups of coffee sitting on the counter. Something hit him in the back of the head and he instinctively reached around and grabbed it, his fingers catching on soft material.

"Put it on." Blaine instructed from somewhere behind him. Kurt held the sweater up, it was a dark green color with a lighter green Christmas tree printed onto it.

"Blaine…this is awful."

"My grandma knitted it, of course it's awful, but I'm wearing one, so you have to, too." He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and gestured to his own horrendous sweater. Kurt may have been a bit distracted by Blaine's wet curls and glasses to be thinking clearly, so he stripped off his shirt and threw the sweater on.

"Ohmygod, this is so soft." He said, instantly cuddling up in the fabric

"I know right! They may look awful, but they're so comfortable…is that for me?" he asked, motioning to the coffee, Kurt nodded

"Yeah," he picked up his own as Blaine came up behind him and hugged him around the waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Would it scare you away if I told you that I can picture us, married and in a house of our own, doing exactly this on Christmas Eve?" Kurt swallowed

"no…not at all." Blaine spun him around

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, looking up into Kurt's misty eyes, Kurt smiled

"Nothing, honest, it's just…last year…I couldn't even picture myself getting married." He shrugged "I never thought I'd find someone, and now…I can't picture myself without you." Blaine smiled widely and kissed his nose

"that's nothing to cry about, silly." Suddenly, the timer went off and Kurt set his mug down and grabbed potholders. He opened the oven and pulled the cookies out, setting them on the countertop.

"just wait a couple minutes for them to cool."

oOo

Five minutes later, they were curled up on the couch watching Christmas movies. Kurt was sitting in between Blaine's legs, his back resting against his boyfriend's chest, plate of cookies on the coffee table next to them.

Their tongues lazily explored the other's mouth, and hands memorized every inch of the person they never wanted to forget. Kurt leaned back slightly and kissed Blaine's cheek

"I'm kind of glad I couldn't drive home." Kurt admitted, "thank you for making tonight special, Blaine."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Christmas dinner at my house tomorrow, you're absolutely invited." Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head

"I will absolutely attend."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: yay for smashing two prompts all up into one! This was for thisisanna and holly-anne-rivers! Keep em coming, oh my god, I love prompts!<strong>

**next episode: Kurt fights Sebastian**

**ps. I think I just gave you guys the recipe to the best cookies ever. You now have the information. Use it wisely.**


	35. Drunken Kiss

"Now, this is Advanced Drama, all you guys are seniors so I expect you to be mature about this." Eyebrows were raised as Mr. Hall passed out some small pieces of paper.

"These are the scenes or…well, they're more like prompts, because this is improv, but the things you must include is, a struggle, a resolution and…dare I say sex appeal?" most of the guys cheered, picturing the girls they would get to make out with them, even if it was just for a scene. Mr. Hall rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah, nothing too vulgar now, this isn't porn." Blaine chuckled and looked down at the paper on his desk

_You're at a bar; you're drunk…you're not a very smart drunk._

Blaine resisted the urge to groan because of _course_ Blaine would get that one. He rejoiced in the fact that nobody would have to see his but Mr. Hall…and whoever was filming this scene.

oOo

"Wes, I'm going to need your help for my scene"

"Woah, I heard that had to be sexual, Blaine, I love you but-"

"I want you to film, idiot." Blaine said, pushing Wes's shoulder

"Oh, sure, you want me to fill Kurt in?" Blaine blinked, Wes rolled his eyes "please, like you'd choose anyone but him." Blaine scowled but nodded

"Yeah, sure, talk to him for me," Wes smirked and made his way down the hall.

oOo

Blaine had filled Wes on what he was thinking of doing for the scene, so all that had to be done was roping Kurt into it.

"Kurt! Hey, wait!" Wes called as Kurt walked down the hallways, the chestnut haired boy slowed down and waited for Wes to catch up.

"What's up?"

"Blaine needs you for his video for Drama class." Kurt raised a brow

"Really."

"Yeah, all he needs you for is the 'sexual' stuff." Kurt choked, Wes laughed

"Oh, come on, he's not going to grope you or anything, it's innocent." Kurt bit his lip, because he really _wasn't_ comfortable with that, but at the same time, he wanted to help Blaine.

"Okay, I'll do it." He said finally, Wes smiled

"Alright, meet us in Blaine's room after school."

oOo

Kurt walked into Blaine's room to find the boy completely disheveled, and all the furniture was moved to one side of the room. Blaine's hair was free from it's gel and tousled, one side of his shirt was untucked, the cuffs were undone and it was halfway unbuttoned.

"Uhm…hi." Kurt said, Blaine smiled at him and held up a bottle that looked suspiciously like beer. Kurt raised a brow

"Root beer," Blaine explained "I tore the label off." Kurt nodded

"What do you need me to do?"

"React." Blaine said "just…do what you would do if this situation were real, give me witty comebacks and just…be yourself." Kurt nodded and began to undo the buttons of his blazer. Blaine turned down the lights in his room and began to play the newest Rihanna song. Kurt rolled his eyes. Wes pointed the camera on Blaine, who took a swig of the root beer and sauntered over to Kurt, wiggling his eyebrows completely unnecessarily.

"Come on, dance with me." Blaine slurred, Kurt gave him a look

"I think you're a little too drunk for anything of that nature right now." Blaine laughed, and hooked an arm around Kurt's waist

"Come on, you promised you'd dance," he pouted, tugging at Kurt, who tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Okay, no, why don't we just go home?" Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt backed up a little, and ended up hitting the wall.

"Why should we go?" Blaine asked, getting in his personal space "we can just do this here." And in the next second, Blaine's mouth was on his, hard and sloppy. Kurt 'hmphed' in shock and Blaine tugged on his lower lip. Kurt managed to turn his face away, and Blaine took the opportunity to attack his neck.

"Stop." Kurt said, this wasn't right, he knew it was pretend, and sure, he hadn't told Blaine anything to make him wary of doing this. He hadn't _dreamed_ of telling Blaine about Karofsky's kiss, but Kurt had daydreamed about kissing Blaine for way too long to let it happen like this.

"Come on, baby." Blaine said, and kissed up his jaw line, Kurt felt tears clouding his vision because this was _Blaine_ and it was pretend and it definitely shouldn't be reminding him of Karofsky. Before he was aware of what he was doing, he pushed Blaine away and slapped him across the face. Hard. There was a moment of stunned silence before Kurt ran out of the room. Wes shut the camera off

"Damn!" he yelled as Blaine lifted a hand to his cheek

"…Okay, I need to go check on him." Blaine said

"Wait…aren't you mad?" Blaine began to tuck in his shirt, but paused to look up at Wes

"Are you kidding me? Something's obviously wrong. I'll be right back." He straightened up and started off down the hall. He knocked on Kurt's door

"Kurt! Open up, please, I want to…apologize." The door was cracked open

"You're sorry? I slapped you!" Blaine could tell he was about to get hysterical

"Yes, you did. And I'd like you to tell me why…if you'd just let me in." The door was thrust open and Kurt returned to the bed, Blaine following.

"What was that about?" he asked, taking a seat across from Kurt

"Are you mad?"

"No." Kurt raised a brow and brushed at his eyes

"But I hit you."

"For a reason, I want to know what I did, although I have a fairly good idea."

"I…I'd never been kissed." Kurt said, Blaine felt like smacking himself

"Kurt, oh god, I'm so sorry-"

"No. I'd never been kissed until last year…Karofsky cornered me in the locker room and kissed me." Blaine paled. "That just reminded me of it a little too much, Blaine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

"No, no, I'm sorry, Kurt, you should have told me, I'd understand, god, I should have warned you."

"It was just sloppy and unappealing a-and what if I n-never get a real kiss?" Blaine bit his lip

"Do you trust me?"

"…yes." Kurt sniffed

"Can I show you what a real kiss is like?" Kurt's eyes widened, because god yes he wanted to kiss Blaine, but at the same time…what if he couldn't? But despite his fears he nodded. Blaine leaned in so they were inches apart

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay." And Blaine brought a hand up to gently cup Kurt's cheek as he pressed their lips together. After a moment, Kurt reacted. It wasn't how people said it was at all. You didn't just know what to do, it wasn't a reflex, and it wasn't perfect, but at the same time it was. Because Blaine was gentle and caring and nothing was fast or harsh or rushed, there was no tongue, no nasty breath and certainly no teeth. It was so far from the kiss Karofsky had stolen from him, and Kurt's heart jumped in his chest. Blaine leaned back to press their foreheads together

"How was that?" Blaine asked

"perfect." Kurt replied, Blaine chuckled

"I'm glad I could give you that." Kurt smiled up at him

"I'm more than happy to receive it."

oOo

"Who knew it would take Kurt slapping you in the face to finally get you guys together." Wes joked as he sat in Blaine's room that night, fiddling with the camera.

"Yeah…oh shit, I didn't get a resolution!" Wes just smirked at him

"Yeah you did."

"No, Wes, I didn't film one!"

"No, but I did." He handed Blaine the camera, Blaine's jaw fell open

"You videotaped that?" he gasped as he watched the scene that had occurred only hours ago in Kurt's room.

"Hey, what can I say, you guys are like a freaking chick flick." Blaine rolled his eyes, but he had to agree. He and Kurt were kind of perfect like that.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah, this is kind of like the bar scene. This just popped into my head while riding the bus home today, so I just wanted to write it out, tell me what you think! <strong>

**and I agree, Mr. Hall isn't a very responsible teacher. promoting sex. irresponsible. **


	36. Fight

"Why don't you whine about the jocks a little more," Sebastian droned over the loud music, Kurt's eyes widened

"Don't tell me you've never been bullied. Or, wait, you were probably the one doing the bullying." Kurt narrowed his eyes "I don't like you."

"I don't like you."

"You're a manwhore who obviously has extremely low morals."

"You're a prude."

"At least I don't have any STD's." he stepped forward "Back off my boyfriend, he's with me for a reason and if you think you're gonna get into his pants that easily, you've got another thing coming." Sebastian laughed

"Please, getting Blaine would be the easiest thing in the world. He's so oblivious, I bet I could get with him without him even realizing what was happening. It's all right, he's hot, doesn't matter if he's dumb." Kurt saw red, Sebastian talking about him, he could handle, bashing New Directions, he could handle, but bashing on _Blaine_, now that just wasn't going to continue.

"Back the fuck off." Kurt growled, Sebastian pushed at his shoulder

"And what are you going to do, lady?" Kurt saw Blaine walking back over to him with two red cups, he was aware that most of the Warblers had also been looking this way since they saw Sebastian push him, and he clearly just didn't give a shit. He brought his fist back and connected it to Sebastian's jaw so hard he stumbled back, clutching his face. Kurt kind of just stood there, this astounded look on his face like, did I _seriously_ just do that? There was silence for a moment before the room burst into action, some people applauded, some laughed, and Wes and David began dragging Sebastian out

"What the fuck? _He _punched _me_, why am I being kicked out?" Wes shrugged

"Because you're a douchebag." He answered and continued dragging him away. Kurt cradled his hand, because he'd never done that before and it actually kind of hurt. Blaine was over to him in a second

"Kurt! What happened?" Kurt huffed

"He bad mouthed you and called me a lady. So I punched him in the face." Blaine chuckled and shook his head

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Kurt smirked "I've really wanted to do that."

"I know." Blaine smiled and leaned in closely, to whisper in Kurt's ear, "It was kind of hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. Have I ranted about Sebastian? No? Well, I dislike him. <em>IMMENSELY. <em>**

**Honestly. Where do you get off just coming all up in here and trying to hop on Blaine? No. Get away.**

**(nothing against Grant Gustin, just the character.)**

**Oh, and this is that Sebastian/Kurt fight prompt thing ;)**


	37. The one that got away

"I wish you didn't have to go." Blaine said, as he clung to Kurt, as the boy was about to leave his house

"Ask me to stay." Kurt said, his voice uneven, and Blaine knew this was so much more than just about leaving his house. Blaine was shocked…would Kurt really stay? No. that wasn't right. He needed to let Kurt go. Blaine bit his lip and shook his head, looking utterly distraught

"I can't do that." He said, his voice rough and low "Kurt, this is pretty much your _dream_" the taller boy frowned, and Blaine continued "Don't even argue. You got a scholarship. You're going."

"I'm not even in College." Kurt mumbled feebly, Blaine smiled

"That's the amazing part, you have to do this, if you don't do it for you, do it for me. Kurt, I wouldn't be able to stand it if you gave all this up, I want to see you succeed." Kurt smiled, teary eyed

"I know." He whispered, Blaine went in for one more hug, and then let go.

"Bye, Blaine." He said, and Blaine bit his tongue to keep from calling out, telling him to come back, begging him not to go, telling Kurt he _loved_ him. But he couldn't do that. Kurt had been offered a scholarship to study abroad. Even better, to study _fashion_ in _Paris_. Blaine groaned and swiped furiously at his eyes. He was never going to see this boy again.

They kept up contact for a few months after Kurt left, but soon, it just became too much. It physically hurt to be able to talk to him, but not feel him. 'You're not even dating him!' Blaine had to keep reminding himself. But one day, Kurt didn't respond to his e-mail. He'd waited, he'd waited weeks for that reply. It never came. And that's when Blaine realized that it was over, Kurt was out of his life. He'd collapsed on his bed, let himself cry out all the pain of loss, yelled at his mother when she'd knocked on his door, and finally, pulled himself off the bed and began to collect everything in his room. Thing's that belonged to Kurt, pictures of them, anything that had a tie to the boy. He'd collected it all in a box, and went downstairs, box in hand, and walked up to his mother. His eyes were red and his cheeks were blotchy,

"Can you just…hide this or something?" he sniffed, his mother gave him a sympathetic look and took the box, before setting it on the counter and pulling Blaine into her arms.

"oh, baby"

"I…I'm never going to see him again, mama." She rubbed his back and made soothing noises into his ear, she kissed his forehead and wiped beneath his eyes.

"It'll be okay, I promise."

oOo

"Mom…" Blaine walked into the room, his mother turned around, looking startled

"Honey…I thought your father was taking you to the airport?" Blaine nodded

"Yeah…I…I forgot something." He cleared his throat "do you remember that box…" her eyes softened

"I thought you wanted it hidden?" Blaine nodded

"I did, but now I've got my own apartment and I just want to keep it with me, even if I don't look at it." She smiled

"I'll be right back." Her heart ached at the sight of her son's misty eyes as he talked about his long lost friend. And she knew, if he ever came in contact with him again, she'd better start planning a wedding. She retrieved the box from the highest shelf in her closet and brought it back down to her baby boy, who was suddenly so grown up. She handed it to him and kissed his cheek

"Call me when you get there, okay?" he nodded

"Thanks, mama."

oOo

Blaine didn't own a T.V. he didn't find it necessary, and furthermore, no cable bills just allowed him to save money. And he'd never admit it to anybody, but he was terrified that one day Kurt's face would just pop up on the screen and he would be an impossible case once again. So, it was without saying that he freaked out just a bit when he was teaching one of his acting classes when one of his favorite students came up to him

"Blaine!" she squealed (he liked having his students call him by name, after all, they were only a few years younger than himself) "did you hear? They're bringing Hummel's newest collection to stores here in New York!" Blaine's brain froze. **_Hummel_**. Well, at least now he knew Kurt had, in fact, succeeded. But wait, he really didn't want to know that.

"Uhm. I…" he blinked furiously and shook his head "Class! Just…get your scripts out and continue memorizing I'll be…over there." He pointed to a random spot in the room and trudged over to it, sitting down. Meanwhile, Janie stood, somewhat shocked at their teacher's reaction. She ran over to Nicole instantly

"Nicole!" she whispered harshly

"Yes, beautiful?" the redhead turned to look at her, Janie rolled her eyes

"now is not the time for ass-kissing, I think I just had an epiphany."

"And what would that be?"

"Blaine totally knew Hummel!" Nicole raised a brow,

"Hummel. As in world renowned fashion designer, _Kurt Hummel_."

"Yes!" Janie squealed "come on, think about it! We've read enough of Kurt's interviews to practically know the guy, he grew up in Ohio, so did Blaine, he's 24, so is Blaine, in one of his interviews he said one of his jackets was based off the Warblers uniform, _Blaine's high school_." Nicole thought for a minute

"That…that's actually plausible." She said, but Janie just had to push it further

"I bet they dated!"

"Okay, now how could you _possibly_ come up with that one?" really, Nicole loved her girlfriend, but sometimes she took things and ran with them a little too far.

"Every time I ask him about his high school, or his friends, or just now when I mentioned Kurt, he got all teary and like…shut down." Her eyes went wide and she smiled "We should write Kurt and ask him about it, like fanmail!" Nicole shook her head and smiled, listening to Janie's plans.

oOo

As it turns out, they didn't have to write to him, because Kurt would be flying out to New York to present his new collection and have a meet and greet. Needless to say, Janie and Nicole were there. They waited two hours in line before they were up at the table. Kurt smiled softly at their linked hands and looked up to greet them

"Hey, there"

"Hi!" Janie smiled "we're big fans." She handed him a magazine featuring his collections. He signed it and Nicole asked

"This may sound really, really weird but…do you know Blaine Anderson?" Kurt froze momentarily before looking back up at them

"I..uh, I used to." Janie squealed

"I knew it! We take on of his acting classes." Kurt swallowed loudly

"How uh, how did you know that?" Nicole smiled

"She's my little Sherlock Holmes." Kurt smiled a bit before turning around to one of the large men standing behind him

"Could you show these ladies to my trailer, please…I'd like to talk to them." He smiled at the girls "if you wouldn't mind waiting, I'd really like to hear more about this." Both of them nodded furiously and allowed themselves to be lead to the trailer. They waited for another hour until Kurt entered the trailer.

"How did you say you knew Blaine again?" he asked

"We're in one of his acting classes." Nicole answered "he started a theatre company and teaches classes there, too." Kurt smiled

"Yeah, Blaine and I went to high school together, we were best friends."

"Did you date?" Janie asked, Kurt's eyes widened

"uhm…no, what made you think that?"

"Well when I mentioned you earlier he got all teary and really weird." She shrugged

"he did?" Kurt asked "I cant' believe that." He smiled "do you guys know where I could find him?"

"He's playing at a bar tonight! He does that every Saturday." Kurt smiled widely

"great."

oOo

Kurt and the girls walked into the bar and sat in the very back, with a good view of the mini-stage. Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Blaine fixing the microphone and smiling out at the crowd.

"And this is the last song I'm gonna play tonight, thanks for not booing me off the stage," there was a nice round of applause and some cheers, Blaine chuckled "thanks, guys, this last song I'm gonna do is a new one by my girl Katy Perry, and I'd like to dedicate it to an old friend, it's super relevant so…here it goes." He flexed his hands before bringing them to the keys of the in-house piano and began to play. But all Kurt was really waiting for was when he began to sing.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

And that is what Kurt had been waiting for. Blaine's voice was the same, if not better, a familiar, rough yet smooth tenor that pulled on Kurt's heartstrings every time he heard it.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

Kurt let himself hope for one fleeting moment that this song was dedicated to him. It seemed kind of impossible that it wasn't.

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

Kurt smiled, he'd always loved how Blaine stuck to the lyrics no matter what. Most people would change them according to gender, but Blaine was adamant about keeping them the same. Whether he was singing about someone thinking he was pretty without any makeup on, or about how she was the girl he's been dreaming of…ever since he was a little girl. It was so completely Blaine.

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other we made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

And he knew it was written into the song and completely irrelevant to them, but Kurt couldn't help but wonder if Blaine had actually kept those cd's. He wondered if Blaine played them and remembered that brief time together as the best time of his life, because Kurt did.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_

_It's time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

But the thing is, he totally was. Blaine was in every aspect of Kurt's life, from the clothes he designed to the choices he made, remembering Blaine's advice and thinking of what he would do in that situation.

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine _

_It can't replace you with a million rings _

_I shoulda told you what you meant to me _

_'Cause now I paid the price_

He wanted to believe that Blaine's voice cracked on that line because he hadn't told Kurt something. Because not telling Kurt was something he regretted. Kurt regretted not telling Blaine every single day. He often wondered what would have happened if he had. What would be different? But then again…would he have had the heart to leave?

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

"You okay?" Nicole asked, Kurt looked at her

"yeah, totally, fine, why do you ask?"

"You're kind of crying…" Kurt wiped at his face instantly

"Am I? oh…well, Blaine's a very," he cleared his throat "emotional singer." Janie giggled

"Would you like to go see him?" Kurt nodded

"Yes, absolutely."

oOo

Blaine was packing up his things in the back room when the door opened,

"Oh, hey, Janie, what did ya think?"

"You were awesome, as per usual, but I have a surprise for you, and I think you're gonna love it." Blaine raised a brow

"Alright, what is it?"

"I'll just send him in." Blaine frowned as the girl disappeared

"Wait, send who…what? Janie!" but he didn't have the chance to follow her because the second his 'surprise' stepped through the door, he was pretty sure he went into cardiac arrest. Because holy fuck, Kurt Hummel was standing right in front of him and what the hell was going on? The first thing Blaine noticed was that Kurt had grown up. He was a man, and he looked _good_.

"Hey." Well, his voice hadn't changed

"What are you doing here?" Blaine blurted, trying to prolong the inevitable meltdown. The boy he'd tried to forget, the boy he'd gone out of his way to avoid hearing about, the one that practically made him burst into tears just from memories was standing right in front of him and how exactly was he still alive?

"I…had a fashion show, the girls from your class told me about you and I wanted to see you."

"You did? I thought you forgot about me after you just lost all contact with me." And SHIT, that wasn't what he wanted to say at all, but it seemed that his filter wasn't working properly at the moment. Kurt winced

"Blaine, I'm sorry I just, it was too painful."

"_You_ thought it was painful?" Blaine burst out, all he wanted to do was just pull Kurt into his arms but he couldn't stop talking because he needed answers. And all this time, he'd never really realized how bitter he was. "Kurt, I practically cried nonstop for a week after you didn't respond," he was well aware that his voice was cracking and those same tears were making their ways to the corners of his eyes. "You were my best friend, and I wanted the best for you. I'm glad you went to Paris, Kurt, I'm glad you succeeded, but I'm just so fucking…" he searched for the right word "heartbroken that I couldn't be a part of your life to see it happen."

"I…I'm sorry." Kurt said, small and helpless, Blaine collapsed onto the couch and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and sniffed loudly.

"I _know_ you are. You're a good person, I know there was a reason, the distance was killing me too, I just…I never wanted to have to forget you." He was suddenly aware of the couch sinking beside him and he looked over

"I never forgot you." Kurt said "I've wanted to call you so many times but I wasn't sure if you'd want to talk. Maybe you changed your number…or just didn't want to keep up contact with me." He shrugged and Blaine practically launched at him, hugging him around the neck and burying his face in Kurt's shoulder

"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it in high school and it's the worst thing I've ever done. I regretted it every single day, but Kurt, I've never stopped loving you." Blaine was aware that he was being completely bipolar, one minute he was yelling at Kurt and the next he was confessing his love, but it didn't really matter because Kurt had just said it back.

"you…you do?" Blaine asked, propping himself up on his elbows, Kurt nodded

"I have since high school…I was just too scared to tell you." Blaine laughed

"Oh my god, this is like the worst romance novel ever." Kurt grinned

"But we've never been very conventional, have we?" Blaine shook his head and looked down at Kurt and began to lean in, silently asking if this was okay. Kurt made no move to stop him as he pressed their lips together. Kurt leaned up to deepen the kiss and nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that at some point, the would have to talk about this, tomorrow didn't matter, the fact that Kurt would probably have to go back to Paris just _didn't matter_, because this was what they had both been waiting so long for. It wasn't the kiss, it wasn't the declarations of love or the apologies. The only thing that either one of them cared about was that they had each other. And they weren't about to let that go.

* * *

><p><strong>Can we just take a moment to enjoy the fact that this is actually 2,870 words and it's the longest thing I've posted in the drabble series? I'm not very good with long shit. Anyway, this is something I've just really wanted to write so...here.<strong>

**And. uhm. 'WakeUpMe' PM'd me and asked if they could translate this series to french for all the french readers and I'm totally NOT going into cardiac arrest from pure excitement. Just the fact that someone liked this enough to actually ********_want_**** to share it with others completely boggles my mind and I'm so, so thankful for that.**

**Honestly, if I haven't said this before, thank you to every single one of you who has ever reviewed, favorited, or done ANYTHING for this story. I appreciate the fuck out of all of you and would totally hug you and bake you all cookies if I could. I may have cried a bit in gratitude. I don't know. **

**I'll just stop before I embarrass myself further. **

**3**


	38. Anderberry

"Hey! Kurt!" Rachel called from down the hallway. Kurt turned around and smiled at her

"Hey, Rach, what's up?" she beamed at him

"I'm having a sleepover tonight...wanna come?" Kurt's eyes widened

"Really? Your dads are okay with that?" Rachel nodded furiously

"Yeah, of course, they know you're gay." Kurt gave her a look

"Yes. I am. And so is your brother." She seemed to be noticing this for the first time as she said it. She frowned

"Oh. Well...he won't be there, anyway, he's staying at Dalton" she sighed "I wish he'd come home more, I do miss him." there was a pause, "but...he loves his school, so" she shrugged, and Kurt smiled

"Yeah, Rach, I'll be there." for the rest of the day, Kurt found himself wondering about Rachel's brother. Things like, why didn't he go to McKinley like Rachel? She had said they were twins...did he look just like her? Did he _act_ like her? Kurt inwardly shuttered, he loved Rachel, he really did...but the world didn't need two of them. He found it odd that he'd never actually seen her brother, they'd hung out enough. He shrugged it off and continued with his day.

By the time that it he was ready to go over Rachel's he was honestly excited. He loved sleepovers, sure, some would consider it girly, but whatever, they were fun. Rachel , Mercedes, and Kurt sat in Rachel's room listening to music for most of the night.

"Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked as Rachel braided her hair.

"He's staying at Dalton for the weekend." She said a bit sadly "I wish he'd come home more often, but then again, if he was here, he'd probably just crash our sleepover." Mercedes giggled

"I wouldn't mind. He's sweet." Kurt sighed

"Has everyone met him but me?" Rachel smiled

"Pretty much." Kurt glared at her and rolled his eyes.

"Let's watch a movie." Rachel said

"West side story?" Kurt suggested immediately. Rachel and Mercedes both agreed and popped the movie in. It had only just began when Rachel's door was flung open.

"Hey, Rach, have you seen-" but the boy stopped instantly as he took in the other two people in the room with his sister.

"Blaine!" Mercedes grinned "hey!" Rachel smiled

"You're home!" Blaine nodded wordlessly, his eyes still locked with Kurt's. He cleared his throat and looked away, smiling politely at Mercedes and Rachel.

"That I am...uh, who's this?" Kurt smiled

"Kurt Hummel...and you must be the mysterious Blaine?" Blaine smirked

"That'd be me." he looked like he was about to say something more, but as his eyes flickered to the t.v. all thoughts were turned to "OH MY GOD. You guys are watching West Side Story? I _love _ that movie! Can I join you?"

"Sure. Go get changed, we'll pause it." Mercedes said, Blaine nodded and scampered out of the room.

Kurt found it hard to calm the pounding in his chest. Blaine was...he didn't even know how to describe him.

"He'd just better not take advantage of this. I mean...some annoyance is inevitable, no matter how much I love him." Rachel smiled, Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Oh, come on, don't worry about it, he's a sweetie." Rachel shrugged

"Brothers will be brothers." Rachel looked over to Kurt, who had gone glassy-eyed and was currently staring at the wall "You okay?" her voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts and he looked over to her, quickly smiling

"oh, yeah, fine." he said "Nice to finally meet your brother." as soon as that was said, Blaine came bounding back into the room, clad in _very_ nice fitting jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He plopped himself down right next to Kurt on the floor, leaning against the bottom of Rachel's bed.

"You may resume." he said, and Rachel flicked the lights back off, and pressed play. Every so often, Kurt would glance over to find Blaine mouthing the words to one of the songs, while Rachel sang Maria's part out loud and clear. Kurt came to the conclusion that Blaine was a bit humbler than his sister. He saw Blaine put a hand over his mouth to cover his smile as Tony and Maria kissed. Kurt found himself becoming _very_ fond of Blaine, just by watching his expressions. Blaine had scooted closer to Kurt throughout the movie, and Kurt was certainly not objecting. Blaine was cute. Okay, maybe that was an understatement. Blaine was incredibly attractive, he had dark curly hair and a strong jaw, sure maybe his eyebrows needed some work, but his warm honey eyes made up for that.

But of course, all good things had to come to an end when the inevitable happened. Because no matter how many times Kurt saw that movie, and even if he knew _exactly_ what was going to happen, the ending always got to him. His eyes began to tear up and he sniffed as Tony fell to the ground. Blaine looked over at him suddenly, alarmed. Kurt returned his gaze with watery, blue eyes. He blinked and a tear fell, Blaine smiled softly, made a sympathetic noise and drew an arm around Kurt. Kurt was shocked, to say the least, because people weren't this nice to him, it was a fact. People didn't just comfort him like that, especially boys. Especially gay boys. And that just kind of made him want to cry harder, because this was the first time a guy had actually been_ nice_ to him. Kurt tucked his head into Blaine's shoulder, who looked down as Kurt sniffed again, louder this time. Blaine leaned his head up to find Rachel and Mercedes curled up together on the bed...asleep. He silently stood up and pulled Kurt with him, dragging him out of the room by his hands.

Kurt was vaguely aware that he was being lead into another room, and upon further inspection, he found it to be Blaine's room. And now he was sitting on Blaine's bed. And Blaine was kneeling on the floor in front of him. And why couldn't he stop crying?

"Hey," Blaine said softly, squeezing his hand "shh, what's wrong?"

"The movie-" Kurt said lamely, but stopped when Blaine shook his head

"Kurt, this isn't just about the movie, and you may have just met me, and this may be extremely weird...but you can talk to me." Kurt hiccuped a bit

"That's just the thing, though." Blaine frowned "You're so nice. I haven't even known you for a day and i know that. And i started crying...and you comforted me, and guys just don't do that!" Blaine gave him a strange look, because hadn't Rachel said that Kurt was gay? Why would he be upset about another guy comforting him?

"I'm sorry, Kurt...I just- Rachel said you were gay, so I just figured you wouldn't have a problem with contact...I'm sorry."

"Oh, no!" Kurt assured quickly, wiping at his eyes "Guys just don't do that with _me_." oh. Blaine got it now. "You're the first guy whose actually been...civil with me, let alone kind and actually willing to comfort me when you barely know me." Blaine smirked

"Actually, I'd say I know you pretty well." and then he blushed "Not to sound like a stalker or anything...but Rachel's just told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already." he smiled "I guess that's why I don't really find this awkward." Kurt gave a watery laugh and wiped at his eyes again.

"It's okay. I'd rather you be creepy than awkward." Blaine feigned offense and Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks, by the way." Blaine nodded

"We might have to get back in there...in case the girls wake up and think we're being inappropriate." He stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the room while Kurt's cheeks burned. He wouldn't mind getting a little inappropriate with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Because the Anderberry thing on Tumblr made me want to do this. <strong>

**BUT IMAGINE IF BLAINE AND RACHEL WERE RELATED (and the whole kiss thing didn't happen cause that would be nasty and incestuous) I would honestly love that. **

**anyway. Reviews would be nice ;)**


	39. Anderberry2

The rest of the sleepover went in a haze of Kurt thinking of Blaine, and trying not to show it. The girls had woken up, and they'd done facials and watched more movies until they were all to tired to even do that. The rest of the weekend went in much of the same manner, although, on sunday, he'd gotten a text.

_I may or may not have stolen your number from Rachel's phone...I hope it's not as creepy as I think it is. -B_

_It's very creepy, actually.- K_

Kurt smiled down at his phone as he sent the reply. Blaine had stolen his number? Of his own free will? That was odd. But Kurt was pleased nonetheless and continued in their banter for the remainder of the day. He learned a lot of things about Blaine, that he was the leader of his glee club, that he played guitar, piano, cello and violin, and kazoo. He made a mean hot pocket, which was all he could really make, and that the Lima Bean was his hangout of choice. Kurt shared his favorite music (and musicals) and his high school experiences, which weren't all that pleasant. He told Blaine about the bullies, and received his words of comfort, Kurt was beginning to think he couldn't' get any more perfect.

oOo

Kurt sat in Glee club, bored as usual, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a simple text, but it instantly brightened his day.

_Courage-B_

He smiled at it and typed back a quick reply when he noticed someone looking over his shoulder.

"Rachel!" he whisper-yelled, quickly tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" she asked, leaning in closer and giving him a strange look. He thanked whatever higher power was up there that he had decided to only label Blaine as 'B' in his phone.

"Nobody." he said harshly and turned back around. Rachel didn't bother him for the rest of Glee, but that was short lived, because as soon as he opened his locker to tuck his books inside, he was flanked by Rachel _and_ Mercedes.

"Who's the mystery guy?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah. Fess up." Rachel smirked. Kurt shook his head

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about, I'm texting your brother." Rachel blanched

"My _brother_?" she gasped "what? why? you don't even know each other!" Kurt rolled his eyes

"When _you_ two fell asleep at your house, we got to talking, he's nice."

"And he's gay!" Rachel smiled "You two should go out!"

"Rachel!" Kurt hissed, his cheeks flaming "Do not say a _word_ about this to your brother, we just started talking, you're going to scare him!"

"I will not." she insisted,

"You will." Mercedes smirked, and turned back to Kurt "hope all goes well. He's a cutie." she winked and continued on her way down the hallway.

"Kurt. How awesome would that be? You could be my brother in law!"

Kurt chuckled "We were talking about dating two seconds ago, and you've already jumped to marriage." he rolled his eyes and began to walk away, only to have her trail closely behind, chatting his ear off.

oOo

Kurt and Blaine became fast friends. They texted, called, and hung out when Kurt visited Rachel's house. But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg, because when Rachel came into glee club, smiling like an idiot and announcing that Blaine would be joining McKinley (for reasons unknown) Kurt just wanted to get up and cheer. Blaine started at the school the next week, which Kurt would think was the best week of his life...until

"Hey, faggot." Karofsky shoved him into the locker as usual, Kurt's back hitting the corner and sending shockwaves of pain up his spine. And any other day, he probably would have let it go, but not today.

"What is your problem?" he growled, and was vaguely aware of Blaine watching them with a look of horror on his face from down the hall. Karofsky began to walk away, and Kurt followed him into the locker room.

"What is your _problem _with me?" he yelled "I haven't done anything to you, and you just think it's okay to shove me around and be downright cruel?"

"I don't like f-"

"That's not a fucking excuse!" Kurt screamed "I don't like chubby jocks, but I don't go around bullying you!"

"Why don't you go complain to your boyfriend," Karofsky said menacingly, Kurt's eyes widened

"He's not my boyfriend, and even if he was, why would that matter?" he asked, "what? are you jealous or-" but his next sentence was cut off as Karofsky lurched forward and attached his lips to Kurt's. It was disgusting. He was slobbery and messy and tasted kind of like doritos, and Kurt wanted to vomit. He was still trying to process how to get Karofsky off of him, when a different pair of hands did the job. Karofsky stumbled back, and Kurt saw a smaller, figure step between the two.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, and Kurt realized that the figure was Blaine.

"he-he kissed me!" Karofsky defended lamely, Blaine shook his head

"No, you kissed him! After you fucking tormented him, called him names and gave him bruises and scars, what makes you think you deserve to kiss him!" Karofsky started forward, but Blaine pushed him back again "No! Get the fuck out!"

To Kurt's surprise, the jock obeyed, and scurried out of the locker room. It was probably because he thought Blaine would rat him out, or maybe someone would walk in and overhear, but it didn't really matter, because he was gone, and Kurt could finally think again. He slid down the lockers and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, kneeling in front of him "I'm so sorry," He pulled Kurt into his arms at the sight of the boy's tears and rubbed his back, whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly into the fabric of Blaine's sweater "...I've never been kissed before."

Blaine pulled back slightly to look Kurt in the eyes "You mean...that...that was your first kiss?"

Kurt nodded miserably and buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck once more

"Oh, god." Blaine whispered, sounding horrified "I-I'm so sorry, Kurt, I'm so sorry." Kurt just clung to him tighter and didn't let go.

oOo

Blaine let a week pass. No, he didn't think it was enough time, and he probably wouldn't have done it in any other circumstances, but he couldn't stand to see Kurt so sad all the time. They were sitting on Blaine's couch, doing some homework when he put his book down suddenly, and took a deep breath. Kurt turned to look at him, and Blaine didn't say a word as he leaned in, he passed though, about an inch from Kurt's lips, the bridges of their noses nearly touching.

"can I?" he asked, Kurt nodded only slightly, and Blaine closed the distance. He made sure to be slow, and gentle. He brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and pulled away only moments later. Kurt stared at him in awe, and opened his mouth to say something when-

"OH MY GOD." Rachel burst in from the hallway "Blaine! oh my god! are you guys dating?"she asked enthusiacstically

Kurt blushed and looked down, Blaine smiled

"I would love to date you, Kurt, if that would be okay." he said softly, Kurt lifted his gaze and smiled

"I would like that." he said, shifting a bit closer to Blaine. Rachel put a hand over her heart and smiled widely, she'd never seen those boys happier.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what it is,<strong> **but I didn't like how they made Blaine react to the Karofsky kiss. He was just kind of like "oh. let's get some lunch!" when in reality, I think Blaine would have flipped a shit over it. I was in a similar situation a few years ago, and I know all of my friends (mostly the guys) were furious. Because..that's sexual harassment. It's not just a kiss, sure it's not rape or anything, but it's still important. **

**I don't know. I just think Blaine should have reacted differently. **


	40. 3 times

T

**The three times that Kurt met Blaine Anderson-Berry. And the one time he fell in love. **

"Please, mommy!" Kurt begged, trailing after his mother as she tried to pack up her things "Please let me come, I promise I'll be good!"

Elizabeth smiled and looked down at her baby boy, she sighed, she never could resist those big blue eyes

"Fine, but you've got to promise to leave Blaine alone, he can't learn if you're chatting his ear off."

Kurt smiled widely and clapped his tiny hands together

"Yes!" he followed her outside and strapped himself into his booster seat. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she pulled up to the little boy's house. Kurt followed her up to the door as she knocked on it, two men opened it with smiles on their faces.

"Elizabeth!" the one greeted "Come on in, Blaine's been waiting at the piano for the last hour."

Elizabeth smiled "he's an enthusiastic little boy." one of the men nodded in agreement and looked down to Kurt

"Who's this?"

"My son, Kurt," Elizabeth smiled "Say hi, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and extended one small hand

"Hi." he said shyly, the man shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"Kurt!" A little, high voice sounded from around the corner, and a small, brown haired girl barreled into Kurt, nearly knocking him down.

"Rachel?" he asked, blue eyes wide as he tried to regain his balance and wrap his arms around her.

"...uhm." One of the men cleared his throat "I'm sorry...she's a little enthusiastic, Rachel, honey...do you know Kurt?"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly, pulling back but keeping hold of Kurt's hand "he's in my class!"

"ooh," Understanding dawned on Elizabeth's faces, along with both of the men "so this is Rachel?"

Kurt nodded "yep." he looked back to Rachel "...I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's new." she shrugged and tugged him away "we're gonna go play!" she shouted over her shoulder,

"Ben," the other man whispered "Blaine's waiting."

"Oh!" Ben said "Liam's right, right this way." he smiled at Elizabeth and showed her to the music room, "He's kind of shy." Liam warned "be patient with him?"

"Of course," Elizabeth said, smiling and peeking in at the small boy sitting at the piano, staring at the keys with his hands in his lap. She walked into the room and sat down next to him "hi, Blaine," she said softly as the boy looked up at her "I'm miss Elizabeth."

"H'lo," he said and looked back down

"Your daddies said you want to learn piano." he nodded

"Yeth." he said "I do."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at his lisp, but was surprised at how polite this little boy was.

"Okay, honey, we're going to start of with the basics..."

oOo

Kurt and Rachel were playing with her barbies when Kurt heard something from the other room.

"My mommy's teaching your brother piano." he reported

"I know." Rachel said

"...what did you mean he's new, is he a baby?" Kurt asked, not really understanding how a baby could learn to play the piano.

"No. He's 5, like us, but we just got him."

"What?"

"We 'doped him." she said, bruising through another doll's hair, Kurt frowned

"What's that mean?"

"Well..." she sighed, putting the doll down "he didn't have a mommy or daddy, so we took him."

Kurt nodded, though he wasn't really sure how that worked. He stood up

"I'm gonna watch." he said, and Rachel nodded, going back to brushing her doll's hair and making no move to follow him. Kurt followed the sound until he came to a small room, filled with instruments. He quietly walked over and watched. Blaine was small, he didn't look five, he was tiny and chubby and had a mess of curls sticking out all over his head. He frowned as his fat little fingers tripped over the keys.

"I can't do it, mith 'Lithabeth." he said quietly, removing his hand from the keys and replacing it in his lap. Kurt giggled a bit, and Blaine looked over to him.

"You can do it." Kurt encouraged, and climbed up onto his mothers lap, placed his hand on the keys and easily repeated the scale. Blaine's eyes widened, Kurt smiled "see? I can do it, you can, too!" Blaine nodded and brought his hand back up, and started all over.

oOo

That night as Elizabeth read Kurt a bedtime story, he asked

"mommy...what does 'dopted mean?"

Elizabeth sighed and set the book down

"Well, it means that Blaine's mommy and daddy couldn't take care of him...so another family took him. He's Rache's daddies' son now." Kurt nodded, but that last comment sparked up a whole other round of questions.

"...Rachel has two daddies?" his mother nodded "how? you can have two daddies?"

Elizabeth smiled "baby, love is love, okay?" Kurt nodded "anybody is allowed to love anybody else."

"so...boys can get married?" he asked

"Absolutely." his mother smiled and kissed the tip of his nose "now go to sleep, love."

oOo

"'Scuse me...is this seat taken?" asked a small voice, as Kurt sat in the auditorium at the school talent show. He looked up

"uh...no." he said and motioned for the boy to sit down. He looked familiar, but Kurt really couldn't place where. He was kind of small and skinny, with a giant puff of dark curls on the top of his head. His eyes were bright and the warmest shade of hazel Kurt had ever seen, they were framed with thick black lashes, and Kurt couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach. The lights dimmed, and the announcer called out

"First up, Rachel Berry!" everyone cheered, including the boy, who stood up and whooped. He sat back down

"That's my sister." he smiled brightly as she stepped out onto the stage. _Now_ Kurt realized why he looked to familiar, that was Blaine, Rachel's brother. He looked at Blaine as Rachel began to sing, his eyes were wide and he was smiling slightly and looking at her like she was the sun or something. Yes, Kurt agreed that Rachel was good...but she was kind of annoying. The look left Blaine's face as the other contestants went, so Kurt turned to him.

"I'm Kurt," he said, smiling, Blaine looked over

"Kurt? oh! Your mom was my piano teacher!" he smiled widely

"Yeah...she was." Kurt said, sinking a little lower in his seat at the memory of his mother

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry," Blaine said, frowning, Kurt shrugged

"S'okay...how are you?" Kurt was aware that this was a bit too formal for two thirteen year olds, but Blaine didn't seem to mind.

"...okay." Blaine said thoughtfully, and shrugged. Kurt wondered why he was just 'okay.' could he be going through the same thing as Kurt? He did have two dads...Kurt quickly shook the thought from his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was assume. Or hope. He continued talking to Blaine until it was his turn to go up, he walked up onto the stage and took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

He looked down into the crowed and nearly choked because Blaine was wearing the same look on his face as he did when he watched Rachel.

So much for not hoping.

oOo

Kurt spent the majority of his high school years in hiding. He kept a low profile to keep away from the bullies, which also meant not having many friends. He had been happy when Blaine and Rachel had come to McKinley high in freshmen year...but that happiness quickly died when Blaine joined the football team. Kurt gave up right then and there.

Blaine was overjoyed to be at the same school as Kurt. He was the only boy who hadn't teased Blaine, but his hoped had faded when he joined the football team...and Kurt dropped out of his life.

Kurt purposely avoided Blaine. But that was kind of hard to do when Blaine joined glee club in junior year. Because of the fact that Kurt had been avoiding anything and everything to do with Blaine, he was surprised to see how much Blaine had grown. His shoulders had gotten broad, he had filled out, his jawline was structured and even with a sweater on, he could tell he was well muscled. Kurt cursed whatever diety had it out for him.

Blaine tried to make conversation with Kurt. He tried to be friendly, but even that possibility seemed to die when he beat Kurt for the role of Tony in McKinley's production of West Side Story. He had felt bad, tried to talk to Kurt about it, but the boy seemed to shut off. Blaine couldn't stand that look in his pale blue eyes. He'd asked Rachel about Kurt, and she had simply replied with

"he's protecting himself." from what, Blaine had no idea. So, imagine his surprise when he was practicing one night, dancing on the stage, when Kurt stepped out from behind the curtain.

"h-hi." he said timidly, Kurt smiled

"Why're you practicing?"

"...to improve?"

"You were amazing."

Blaine blushed "I know you wanted this role..." he was about to apologize when Kurt shook his head

"You're better for it. Perfect, actually." he stepped closer and Blaine was confused. Kurt hadn't wanted to talk to him for the past three years. What suddenly changed?

"Thanks...but Kurt...not to be rude, but why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden?"

"To tell the truth, when you joined the football team, I kind of lost all hope of befriending you. You know how they treated me," Blaine looked down "I'm not blaming you." he added "I just didn't want to drag you down to my level."

"but...now I'm in glee...and everyone knows I'm gay." he sighed "why...why couldn't you talk to me?"

"I was intimidated. You're so talented...and you're still completely out of my league." Kurt laughed, and looked up to find Blaine looking at him the same way he had four years ago at that talent show.

"I disagree." Blaine knew he was being stupid, and _very_ forward, but honestly, how long can you admire someone from afar and not take the chance when it presents itself? He strode forward and captured Kurt's waist in his hands, and pressed their lips together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and smiled into the didn't matter that it was sudden, it didn't matter that they'd only had a few real conversations, because they understood each other better than anyone else ever could. He turned his head away a moment later.

"You take my breath away."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea. This isn't written well. <strong>


	41. Happy Accidents

"Alright." Kurt yawned, setting down his spatula "That's it for tonight, remember to keep practicing!" He called out as everyone began to pack their things and file out of the room. Kurt sighed as he surveyed the room. It was a mess. He began to get to work, piling bowls high in the sink and wiping down the tables. Pushing eggshells into the trashcan and collecting all the utensils. He filled the sink with hot water and began washing the dishes. By the time he was done, his hands were pruney, his vision was swimming and he was nearly dead on his feet. He glanced at the clock, which read 10:00pm, he groaned. Kurt untied his apron, put his jacket on, and headed out.

As he walked out of the room, he ran smack into another figure. Unfortunately, due to a lack of sleep, his balance was horrible compromised, and he fell straight onto his butt.

"oh my god," the figure said instantly "I'm so sorry," he held out his hand, which Kurt looked at for a moment before realizing he was supposed to take it. He grabbed the man's hand and allowed himself to be hauled upwards.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, looking into Kurt's eyes with evident concern.

"m'okay." Kurt said, waving away the man's worry.

"You fell kind of hard…are you sure?"

"juss mah butt," Kurt said, smacking his rear for emphasis, "no damage." He smiled up at the stranger, who wore an odd expression on his face

"Are you drunk?" he asked, squinting into Kurt's gaze

"No!" Kurt said defensively "I was juss working, been up since four-" he paused to yawn "didn't sleep," the man chuckled

"Do you work here? I'm Blaine Anderson, I teach music and theatre" Kurt nodded

"Kurt Hummel. Cooking…or something." Kurt said with a frown, Blaine smirked

"Are you going to be okay to drive home?" he asked, Kurt shrugged and began to walk down the hallway, swaying on his feet a bit. Blaine walked beside him, and Kurt nearly ran into him again, Blain instinctively wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist to keep him from going down.

"Okay, Can I drive you home? I am legitimately worried about your safety at this point." Kurt shrugged again

"yeah."

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked. Kurt rattled off an address and leaned on Blaine for the remainder of the walk to his car. Kurt fell asleep as soon as he had strapped himself in. Blaine climbed into the driver's seat and looked over at the man sitting next to him. This was strange, really strange…why did he just offer to drive a complete stranger home? A complete stranger who he still thought was kind of drunk. He shook his head and started the engine. He drove in silence until he came upon the address Kurt had told him. He reached over and poked Kurt's arm

"Kurt," he whispered, and the man's head snapped up

"Wha-"

"You're home." Blaine chuckled, Kurt rubbed at his eyes

"Oh! Thanks." Blaine nodded

"Go get some sleep." Kurt smiled and stepped out of the car, waving a bit as he walked up to the cozy looking house, stumbling over cobblestones and struggling to unlock his front door. Blaine laughed and began to drive away as Kurt finally got himself into the house. Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt's eyes, though they were tired, they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, he found himself wanting to see them again.

oOo

Blaine woke up the next day and went to class. He found himself tuning out in most of the classes, in a rush for the day to end and get to the community center.

Finally, the day ended and he made his way over. He didn't have a class of his own today…but maybe he could sneak into Kurt's class. He creeped around the halls and peeked into doors until he finally found the room. Nobody was there yet, and Kurt was setting everything up.

"Hey, there." Blaine said as he opened the door. Kurt spun around quickly and held a hand to his heart

"Oh my god." He gasped "don't do that to me!" Blaine chuckled and walked further into the room

"Sorry…how are you?"

"Well rested." He said with a blush "I'm sorry…I don't really remember, I must've made a fool out of myself last night."

"Only a little." Blaine smiled "you seemed kind of drunk…" Kurt sighed and looked down

"Yeah…I get a little…strange when I'm tired." He said "…what are you doing here?"

"I was thinking of dropping in on your class." Blaine said "I could stand to learns a few things." Kurt smiled and looked to the door as people began to file in

"Well then, take a seat." Blaine did as he was told and took a seat in the back of the class.

Baking was harder that he had imagined. The class ended with flour covering just about every inch of him. Kurt walked over and wiped a bit of icing off Blaine's cheek with his thumb

"Why haven't I seen you here before?" he asked, Blaine cleared his throat

"My class is after yours. Tuesdays and Thursdays." Kurt nodded. Blaine took a breath

"Do you maybe…wanna go out for dinner…or something?" Kurt looked shocked

"Like…a date?" Blaine nodded, blushing furiously

"Well yeah…unless," he looked up at Kurt "Oh. I'm sorry if…if I assumed, oh god, okay, I'm just going to go now." He made to turn and leave, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, it's fine," Kurt giggled "I'm gay. And yes, I would like to grab some coffee with you." Blaine sighed and smiled, the blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"So..." Blaine smirked "I'll pick you up at eight?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was a prompt from Orange-Coyote, sorry this took so long! I hope you like it :) <strong>

**God. I haven't updated in forever, I've been so busy. I've got like a million unfinished dribbles going on right now including all my stories and af;assadflkj I set myself up for this, don't I?**

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely, and so would some prompts? I accept anything, guys!**


	42. Dolphins

"Please Kurt, pretty please please please!" Brittany begged, climbing onto Kurt's lap and hugging him hard.

"Oh, okay, Brittany, we can go." Kurt grunted, trying to pus the girl off his lap, but she only squealed and hugged him harder.

"Thank you! I gotta tell my mom! Call Blaine, okay?" she said, hopping off his lap and looking at him pointedly, Kurt blushed.

"W-why would I call Blaine? It's for _your_ birthday, Boo." Kurt said, Brittany rolled her eyes

"Cause he's your dolphin. And there's gonna be dolphins at the aquarium." she said "duh." She smiled brightly and flicked her ponytail as she bounced out of the room. Kurt sighed and picked up his phone, dialing Blaine's number. It rang three times before Blaine picked up.

"Hello, Kurt?"

"Uhm yeah...I was wondering if you had any plans today." he said, trying to keep the anxious tone out of his voice.

"No," Blaine replied, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice "did you wanna do something?"

"Well, I'm going to take Britt to the aquarium for her birthday and she wanted me to invite you."

"Yes! Oh my god, I love aquariums!" Blaine squealed, and then cleared his throat "I mean...uhm. Why did she want me to come?"

"Because you're the other dolphin." Kurt rolled his eyes

"Pardon?"

"She thinks dolphins are gay sharks." Kurt explained and smiled when Blaine laughed on the other end

"That's sweet, yeah, are we meeting at your house?"

"mmhm, wake your way over now, we'll leave as soon as you get here."

"Alright." Blaine said "see you soon."

oOo

Kurt ran to get the door as he heard the knocks from his room. Brittany came running after him. Kurt nearly wrenched the door open and smiled brightly at Blaine. Brittany, on the other hand, ran past Kurt and nearly knocked Blaine down the steps. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, mostly to regain his balance, but then picked her up and swung her a little. Brittany giggled and kissed his cheek, much to Blaine's surprise.

"Blaine you came!" she said excitedly "...it's my birthday."

"I know." he smiled "Happy birthday, Britt" Kurt laughed and walked out of the door

"Alright, let's go." he said and made to walk down the steps, but Blaine grabbed his forearm and pulled him into a hug. Kurt hit his chest with a little 'oof' as Blaine wrapped his arms snugly around Kurt's back. Kurt returned the hug and pulled away with pink cheeks.

"o-okay, let's go." he said and walked brusquely to his Navigator. Blaine insisted on taking the back seat as Brittany sat in the front next to Kurt. He turned on the radio and, like something out of a nightmare, When I Get You Alone was playing. He instantly fumbled to switch stations and glanced up at the rearview mirror to look at Blaine, who looked kind of like he had a stomach ache.

"...you okay?" he asked quietly, Blaine nodded

"Just bone crushing embarrassment." he said and rubbed a hand over his face, Kurt smiled a bit

"It's okay, he was a douche anyway." but that seemed about as far as the conversation would go as a Brittany Spears song came on the radio and Brittany began belting her lungs out and dancing in her seat. Blaine looked at her fondly and Kurt found himself unable to hide his smile. Once they got to the aquarium, Blaine and Brittany hung back while Kurt bought them passes, and they entered through a line of people. Brittany was looking up at the walls, which were painted with whales. She reached down and grabbed Kurt and Blaine's hands. Once they were inside, Kurt took out a map he had grabbed

"Okay, where do you want to go first?" he asked, pointing to the map "the mammals, or the fish?"

"...I wanna see the seals." she said happily "they're so cute, I had a toy one once, but Lord Tubbington scratched him." she shrugged and Kurt shook his head, smiling as he tugged her in the right direction. They looked all around, Brittany squealing and giggling and pointing things out as Kurt and Blaine stood together watching her with fond expressions. At one point Blaine and Brittany went over to touch the stingrays, Kurt hung back and watched them. Brittany whispered something to Blaine, who glanced back at Kurt over his shoulder and quickly looked away. Kurt thought he saw a blush on Blaine's cheeks but shook the thought out of his mind as he continued watching the two.

"...Kurt" Brittany whispered, Kurt looked up and raised a brow

"yeah, boo?"

"I have to pee." she said, bounding on the balls of her feet, Kurt laughed and nodded

"Alright, the bathrooms are..." he looked at the map "right down this hallway, come on Blaine!"

Blaine and Kurt stood leaning against the wall as they waited for Brittany to return.

"You like Brittany." Kurt pointed out, Blaine smiled

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to." he said "she's like a little kid, sweet and...innocent?"

"More like naive, but yes." Kurt giggled, he took a breath and said "...what was Brittany talking to you about? When you were at the stingrays?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but he didn't get the chance to say anything as Brittany came skipping out of the bathroom and draping her arms over their shoulders.

"Let's go to the dolphins!" she said. They nearly ran to the exhibit, a giant glass tunnel under the water. Brittany looked around with wide eyes, and Blaine had nearly the same expression. Kurt smiled looking at him, the blue light reflecting on his face and in his eyes, it was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Suddenly, a dolphin swam up near the glass, and Brittany put her hand up to it, giggling. Blaine smiled,

"Watch this." he said and walked forward, getting as close to the glass as possible

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong _

He sang it soft and slow, and when he paused, the dolphin swam around and squeaked back to him. Kurt let out a breathless laugh and Brittany clapped her hands.

"He likes you, Blaine!" Brittany giggled, pressing her hands to her mouth.

As they were leaving, Blaine distracted Brittany while Kurt slipped into the gift shop, when he came back out, he handed Brittany a little box.

"Happy Birthday, Britt, this is from me and Blaine." she smiled widely and opened it, pulling out a little silver dolphin on a chain.

"It's so pretty!" she smiled "thank you!"

Kurt dropped Brittany off on their way home, and rode the rest of the way in silence to his own house. Kurt walked Blaine to his car and stopped, waiting for a hug, but it never came. Blaine was looking at the ground and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Kurt...at the aquarium...Brittany said," he looked up and swallowed "uhm...she said that you liked me." Kurt's eyes widened

"Oh my god." he said, cheeks reddening "I can't believe this, Blaine, I'm sorry-"

"No! Kurt, it's okay, really...it's okay." he smiled and clasped the tops of Kurt's arms, suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt. His hands slid from Kurt's arms to the sides of his face and Kurt rested his own hands on Blaine's hips. When they broke apart, Blaine smiled

"Kurt...will you be my dolphin?" Kurt laughed and rested his forehead against Blaine's

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>This was another prompt from OrangeCoyote, so thanks for these, I had a lot of fun writing them, I can't wait to hear any more if you think of them!<strong>

**So what did you guys think? Drop a review and tell me :D**


	43. Sweet Talks

Kurt Hummel cared about many things. He cared about his appearance, he cared about his family and friends, he cared about his education, and he cared about health and staying fit. So why did Kurt own a coffee shop that dealt heavily with sweets? Because most of all, out of anything else, Kurt cared about happiness, and over the years, he had found that a way to a person's happiness was definitely through Coffee, and the occasional pastry. So he and his best friend in the entirety of the universe, Mercedes Jones, had put together their savings, renovated a corner store, and now were the proud owners of Sweet Talks, New York's most successful hole-in-the-wall coffee shop.

"Oh, god, Mercedes, how am I this tired?" Kurt asked, tossing the towel into the sink and collapsing against the counter. Mercedes looked over at him, taking in his appearance, clad in an apron, and covered in flour.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you got here at six, worked all day and it is now..." she glanced down at her wristwatch "10 o' clock and you just cleaned every bowl and spatula in here." she smiled at him "you're going home, going to bed, and you can come in late tomorrow."

"Mercedes, no-"

"Absolutely not. I will run things until you get here, just _sleep._" she grabbed him and tugged the apron off, pulling him into the other room.

"But, the shipment-" he argued as Mercedes tugged him across the floor

"_I_ will handle that." she said "jeeze, this is _our_ shop, count on me for something, will you?" Finally, Kurt gave up and allowed himself to be dragged across the shop and out of the door saying,

"Fine. Okay. I'll get some sleep."

"_Thank you."_

oOo

Blaine Anderson ran down the street in the afternoon, heavy-lidded with his feet dragging. His guitar swung behind him in it's case, he slowed his pace as he smelled something. He paused and sniffed again. Coffee. Oh thank god, he needed some coffee. He turned around and looked at the small shop tucked between two stores he hadn't known the existence of until that moment. He opened the door and walked in, hearing the little bell ding as the door shut behind him. A girl popped up from behind the counter, she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi!" she greeted him with a large smile, which melted almost instantly into worry "oh, you look dead on your feet." she crooned as he walked up to the counter and smiled at her

"I am, which is why I will take a large coffee." he said, eyeing the assortment of creams and such on the counter.

"Will do, and you want a cupcake with that? I would have to recommend them, not just because I'm working here, either."

Blaine grinned and looked down through the glass at all the different cupcakes, he could honestly say it was the larges assortment he'd ever seen.

"Uhm. Yes. I'll just have that chocolate one down there, please." the girl, Mercedes, Blaine had read from her name tag, bent down and took out a chocolate cupcake and began to get the coffee. Blaine took it and paid for the stuff, went over, put two sugar cubes in his coffee and sat down at one of the small tables by the window.

"What's your name?" Mercedes asked from behind the counter, Blaine swallowed his first sip of coffee and looked over to her

"Blaine." he smiled "this is really good."

"Wait till you try the cupcake. I can't bake for my life, so Kurt came up with all the recipes." she shrugged "we started this place together."

"Really?" he asked, "that's awesome." he took another sip and looked at his watch "oh shit."

"Late?" Mercedes asked

"Incredibly." Blaine said, packing up his things "I'll come back to tell you how the cupcake was." he smiled and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Mercedes smiled and shook her head.

oOo

Kurt woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock. He squinted at the glowing green numbers, 3:00

"oh my god!" he practically fell out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He ran around the corner to the bakery, he was about to run in when something smacked straight into him, making him lose his balance and falling to the ground. He hissed as his hands scraped the concrete.

"oh, god, I'm sorry, are you okay?" someone asked and a hand was in front of his face, obviously offering to help him up, Kurt took the hand and grunted as he was pulled upward.

"Hi." he said dumbly "sorry, I wasn't paying attention-"

"No, it's my fault, don't worry about it." the man said, smiling "I was in a rush, I apologize."

Kurt blushed at the wide smile on the man's face and the way he was still clutching Kurt's hand.

"It's okay...really." he eyed the strap hanging over the man's shoulder. "You're a musician?" he questioned, Blaine nodded

"I like to think so, at least." he chuckled "I play at a bunch of bars...I'm sort of in the middle of finding a record label right now." Kurt nodded, and looked down at their conjoined hands. The man followed his gaze and blushed

"Oh my god." he said, snatching his hand away and covering his face with it "that was awkward, I'm sorry...again." Kurt laughed, high and light and happy

"It's _okay._" he said for the millionth time. "Really, but I've really got to go, I'm late as it is." he said, walking into the shop and turning around to smile at Blaine, who smiled back goofily.

"Okay." he said and followed Kurt back into the store.

"What are you doing?"

"Talking to you."

"I'm working." Kurt smirked, heading behind the counter and tying and apron around his waist.

"I'm your only customer." Blaine said, gesturing around to the empty shop. Kurt smiled and leaned against the counter.

They talked on and off for the rest of the day, people coming and going, while Blaine conversed with Kurt over pretty much everything. That is, until the clock struck 7 and Blaine cursed and rushed to say goodbye and head to one of his gigs. Kurt sighed, and Mercedes walked over to him,

"He's definitely on your team." she said "...you should ask him out."

"What?" Kurt gasped "I mean, I just met him, we-we I don't even know him!" he furiously wiped down the counter, desperately trying to make the color recede from his cheeks.

"So...Isn't what a first date is for? Getting to know each other better and then deciding if you want to go out again or awkwardly avoid each other for the rest of your lives?"

"I guess," Kurt smirked "I should have gotten his number."

"Well...I have a feeling he's going to come back tomorrow." she winked.

oOo

Kurt had quickly learned in his friendship with Mercedes that she was rarely wrong, actually, it was pretty frightening how often she was right. So it wasn't a big surprise when Blaine walked into the coffee shop the next morning. Kurt's face lit up and he waved a bit. Blaine's smile spread all the way across his face as he skipped -yes _skipped-_ up to the counter.

"Hey! Can I get a large coffee?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"Absolutely, anything else?"

"How about...one of those red velvet cupcakes?"

"Ahh, my personal favorite." Kurt smiled. He quickly made Blaine's order and doubled it, one for Blaine and one for himself. He handed Blaine his order and refused it when Blaine tried to pay.

"What? I have to pay you." he argued and Kurt smirked

"Not if you allow this to be a date, because I'd probably insist on paying anyway." he smiled and grabbed his own coffee and cupcake. Blaine's eyes went wide for a minute before they crinkled up in a smile.

"Well if you put it that way, then I absolutely agree to let this be a date." Kurt visibly relaxed and called into the back room,

"Lexy, would you come out here, I'm taking a break!" he slid out from behind the counter as a small, redheaded girl bounded out in an apron and smiled at him. Blaine set his stuff down on a table by the window and pulled out Kurt's chair for him.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" he giggled, Blaine shrugged.

oOo

Over the next few weeks Blaine had become a regular at Sweet Talks, he would come in, order his regular, and leave for a gig. He would talk to Kurt and joke around with Mercedes, Kurt would take little breaks and talk to Blaine, having one of their regular coffee dates. Blaine would joke and laugh and make Kurt laugh along with him, loud and carefree. Kurt found himself falling, and falling hard. Which is why his heart filled with pride when Blaine called him one day to turn on some obscure radio station and there it was. Blaine's voice, his own lyrics, his own music and it was so beautiful. Kurt had never been prouder.

oOo

"Really, you're from Ohio?" Kurt gasped "I was right in Lima, went to McKinley High!"

"You're shitting me." Blaine said, staring right at him "No, really, you're lying. I was in Westerville, I went to Dalton, I could have drove there."

"I was actually considering transferring to dalton." Kurt admitted, taking a sip of his coffee. Blaine took a bite out of his cupcake and hummed before swallowing

"I can guess why, but why didn't you go? You would have been a grade below me."

"My friends mostly, they really helped, and the...the guy uhm, he got expelled, so." Kurt shrugged "there was really no reason not to stay." Blaine smiled

"Ohio can suck it." he said "Sorry, I just, I probably seem really bitter right now."

"Oh, don't worry, I am too," he smiled "and if I had been a fancy private school boy, I'd be cursing like a sailor now." he winked and Blaine blushed

"I did get more...vulgar." he shrugged "guess what's what New York does to ya." Kurt laughed and Blaine watched him, he _really_ liked Kurt's laugh. He glanced down at his watch

"Damn. I have to go...but I'll be back tomorrow." Kurt nodded

"I'll see you then."

oOo

As it turns out 'Tomorrow' would be three days later, and Blaine would walk in with a black eye and a sour expression.

"Oh _shit_." Kurt hissed and ran around from behind the counter, stopping directly in front of Blaine and grabbing his face. Blaine swatted his hand away. Kurt shook it off,

"Are you okay?" he asked, Blaine raised a brow, "Okay, obviously not...you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know you." Blaine said suddenly "Seriously."

"Yes you do. I'm not a stranger, Blaine, talk to me."

"I thought all this bullshit was over." he said suddenly "I know you can never truly escape prejudice but this is just ridiculous. These guys, I was at a bar, I just, FUCK!" he growled, balling his hands into fists and visibly shaking. It was a lie if Kurt said he wasn't scared, because Blaine was really starting to frighten him. He took a step back and Mercedes and three other girls ran out of the back room.

"Hey! What's going on?" Mercedes asked, coming to stand between them at the look on Kurt's face.

"Mercedes, no, Blaine's not-"

"I'm not mad at Kurt." Blaine said, still shaking. "I'm not going to hurt him if that's what you all think, so you can take your asses back into that room and let me talk to him." Kurt almost gasped, this wasn't Blaine. Blaine, all the time's he'd seen him, was happy and upbeat and something was really wrong.

"Guys...we're just gonna close up for the day, okay? You can go home." Kurt said softly and all the girls shuffled out, Mercedes locking the door behind her. Kurt and Blaine stood for a moment after the girls left, Kurt looking at Blaine with obvious concern, and Blaine glaring at some point on the wall behind Kurt's head. Finally, Kurt grabbed Blaine's fisted hands and dragged him into the back room. He grabbed an apron and slipped it over Blaine's head.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked in a voice Kurt had never heard before. It was hoarse and tired and slightly unstable.

"We're baking."

"I can't bake."

"Well I can." Kurt said and tied the apron around Blaine's waist. He handed him a giant bowl and got out a bunch of ingredients, laying them all out on the table. He made Blaine measure everything and gradually saw him beginning to relax. Blaine cracked the eggs and scooped out the shells that he accidentally dropped in. He took out the red food dye and dropped four drops in and mixed it up until he was satisfied with the color. Kurt stood back and watched as Blaine mixed the batter, a little too hard and a little too fast, until eventually some splattered up and over the edge of the bowl. Blaine let out a broken breath and Kurt sighed, halting Blaine's wrists and taking the bowl from him. He pulled Blaine into his arms and realized that this was the first time they'd really been in contact like this. Blaine stiffened for a moment before hiding his face in the crook of Kurt's neck and wrapping his arms so tight around Kurt's middle he thought his ribs would crack.

"The things they _said,_ Kurt." he gasped "I have never felt that fucking shitty about myself since I got out of Ohio." he sniffed loudly "Maybe they're right, I'm never going to make it as a singer, I'm never going to be anything, maybe-"

"Hey, hey, no, Blaine, there's no way that they're right. This is not the guy that I've gotten to know, you were so happy." he pulled away and took Blaine's face into his hands "you have _such_ an amazing talent, Blaine. That day you were on the radio, I was so proud of you. If people can't see just how amazing you are then you don't need them anyway." Blaine looked up at him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. Suddenly, Blaine was out of Kurt's arms, but back before Kurt could truly miss him. His arms wrapped around Kurt's neck and his lips crashed into Kurt's, fast and urgent and nothing like Kurt had pictured their first kiss to be like, but perfect either way. Kurt felt moisture on his cheek's from Blaine's and reached around to settle his hands on Blaine's hips. Blaine pulled away just slightly to rest their foreheads together, but still close enough that his lips brushed Kurt's as he said

"Thank you, thank you, thanks you."

oOo

Kurt and Blaine pulled apart once more when they heard the ding of the oven.

"You ready to see your masterpieces?" Kurt asked, Blaine smiled, still traces of red around his nose and eyes, but the gleam was back in his eyes and the goofy lopsided smile back on his face.

"They won't be as good as yours but we'll see." Kurt grabbed the oven mitts and pulled them out. He and Blaine iced a few before pulling the wrappers down and held their cupcakes up to the other's mouth. The took a messy bite, getting icing on their noses and chins. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment,

"You sure you've never done this before?" Blaine laughed

"Never. I'm just glad nothing caught on fire." Kurt giggled and went to lick his lips, but was stopped with an insistent "No, no, no." from a smirking Blaine. Blaine leaned over and licked the icing from the corner of Kurt's mouth before sucking it off his bottom lip. He leaned back and smiled

"Still not as good as yours." Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned in

"Well I think they're perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Welp. Another prompt from OrangeCoyote! I'm in love. Is that weird? I hope not. I hope I didn't scare you away, I need your prompts! <strong>

**ANYWAY the original prompt was Mercedes and Kurt owning a cupcake shop but I kind of changed that...so I hope you still like it! **

**ps. Had to include some angsty Blaine because I love angsty Blaine ;) **

**reviews and prompts would be awesome, guys!**


	44. Fucking Rock Salt

Blaine saw it coming. His eyes widened as he saw Sebastian's hand come up with the slushy in it, and he was looking directly at Kurt. Blaine didn't think as he jumped directly in front of Kurt, pushing him out of the way and taking the slushy directly to his face. He went to scrunch his face up and hopefully protect his eyes (Kurt had said the red dye stung the worst) but he was too late. He fell to the ground before he had registered the pain, but when he did.

"AUGH" he grunted, hands coming up to dig the heels of his palms into his eyes. He screamed wordlessly, choked sounds. He heard Kurt gasp and felt multiple pairs of hands on him at once.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, trying to pry his hands away from his face, Blaine just gasped and resisted Kurt's touch. This was different, this was something else, there was no way a slushy would hurt this badly. He felt one pair of hands leave him before Santana practically growled

"Fucker." she sighed "Kurt. This doesn't feel right, he put something in it."

"Blaine...what's wrong?" Blaine just groaned and continued rubbing at his eyes "Your eyes? Oh my god, Santana!" Blaine felt all the hands leave him before two more were hoisting him up. He could barely stand, he just wanted to curl into himself and make the pain stop, he groaned again and ended with a choked sob. He was put in the backseat of someone's car and his head was resting on someone's lap (hopefully Kurt's)

"Can you open your eyes?" Kurt asked softly, running his fingers through Blaine's hair, trying to calm him down, Blaine tried and let out another agonizing scream before hiding his face in Kurt's stomach and crying.

"God, what the hell did he put in that!"

"It _burns._" Blaine cried into Kurt's stomach.

"It'll be okay," Kurt said, his voice breaking "we're taking you to the hospital?"

"_Hospital_?" Blaine gasped "No, no, no, Kurt, please!"

"Baby, you need to go, we don't know what this is doing to you, I'll be there, it'll be okay." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's stomach and cried that much harder. Kurt ran soothing hands down his back, he knew how terrified Blaine was of hospitals. They finally pulled up and Puck and Finn had to practically drag a hyperventilating Blaine into the front doors of the hospital. Some nurses loaded him onto a stretcher, and pushed Kurt back

"I'm sorry, Sir, you're not permitted into the E.R."

"Kurt!" Blaine sobbed, and Kurt's heart broke

"Please, he's my boyfriend, he's terrified, please!" Kurt pleaded but they apologized again and wheeled Blaine off.

oOo

"I am going to rip that twins apart." Santana hissed, pacing around the waiting room.

"Santana, calm-" Rachel began but Santana turned on her

"I will not! That little snake put something in that slushy I _know_ it. Did you even see him? Better yet, did you _hear_ him?" she raised a brow "Not many things are able to make my beautifully tanned skin crawl, and Berry, that absolutely did it."

"Since when did you start liking Blaine?" Finn asked

"Since he told me he was in fight club. He's scrappy, I like it." she shrugged "and, we're going to skin Sebastian's ass." Kurt sighed.

oOo

"Kurt Hummel?" A nurse asked, looking around the group of kids, Kurt instantly stood up

"Is he okay?"

"He's asking to see you." she said "follow me." Kurt hurried down the hallway with her, and into the room.

"Blaine, the doctor's going to be with you in a moment, but I brought Kurt in." she said, and left. Kurt walked over to Blaine carefully and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

"Hi." he said softly and Blaine turned his head and smiled

"Hey..." he said, scrunching his already closed eyes

"...can you see?" he asked, Blaine shook his head

"They flushed out my eyes and gave me some...stuff, I don't know but I feel all weird..." he laughed humorlessly "they said they found fragments of _rock salt_." he shook his head "aside from that, my corneas are totally fucked." Kurt put a hand over Blaine's. Who looked over to him and scrunched up his eyes one more time before opening them slightly. Kurt gasped. The color, once beautiful hazel, was now cloudy looking, Blaine's eyes searched but couldn't seem to fall directly onto him.

"You just...you're just like, a blur of color." he shook his head and closed his eyes again. "They wanted to give me eye patches but I said no. That would look stupid...I think they will anyway." Kurt nodded and tried not to cry. Blaine couldn't see. What if Sebastian had blinded him? That slushy was meant for Kurt, Blaine shouldn't have, why did he-

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, brows creasing. Kurt opened his mouth but just then the Doctor walked in.

"Blaine." he said "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." Blaine slurred

"Well, I'd think so. Blaine, I'm going to need to put gauze over your eyes," The doctor worked quickly and taped two pieces of gauze over Blaine's closed eyes. "We've called your parents and told them already but...you're going to need surgery." Kurt's stomach dropped.

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding like he'd got the breath knocked out of him.

"We're going to need to do it as soon as possible," the Doctor said "we're hoping to have you in by tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm going to throw up." Blaine groaned. The Doctor, barely phased, handed him the blue container, in which he was instantly sick. Kurt padded his back and smoothed down the hair on the nape of his neck. Blaine groaned.

"He's petrified of hospitals." Kurt explained, the Doctor nodded

"Blaine, I can assure you that we are in fact professionals," he said with a smile Blaine couldn't see "you'll be in the best care possible." Blaine nodded but Kurt didn't miss the tears that escaped the corners of his eyes. Kurt handed him a glass of water that sat on the nightstand and the doctor messed around in one of the cabinets for a tiny bottle of mouthwash. Blaine gargled and spit into the container, which the doctor took from him. The Doctor left and Blaine whimpered. Kurt sat up on the bed and took Blaine into his arms.

"Shhh, you'll be okay." Kurt said

"What if something goes wrong?" Blaine hiccuped "what if I go blind?"

"Hey, stop, don't think like that. I'll be here tomorrow and I'll be here when you wake up from that surgery." he kissed Blaine's forehead

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Blaine asked in a broken, tired voice

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I mean...<em>what if. <em>I've just always thought that Blaine was really scared of hospitals. Maybe because I am...but still, he's such a kid I just thought it'd be one of his fears. Anyway, I want to punch Sebastian in the dick and I think Kurt should have been more aggressive. But I mean. ROCK SALT. WHO EVEN DOES THAT? _What_was he going to accomplish by blinding Kurt? Nothing. Everything he's doing is just bringing Kurt and Blaine closer. Like. Give up. **

**The end. **

**Reviews are always nice ;)**


	45. FRS pt2

"I need to tell everyone to go home." Kurt said softly, kissing the top of Blaine's now unglued head.

"What?" Blaine asked, instantly panicking "no, Kurt, you said you'd say, you promised!" Kurt heard the edgy tone to Blaine's voice and instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm not going to leave, I just need to let everyone know what's happening, I'll be back in five minutes." he cupped Blaine's face

"...okay," Blaine said reluctantly "please hurry."

"I will," he said and instantly ran down the hall and into the waiting room, everybody turned to look at him.

"Is he okay?" Tina asked, standing up, Kurt bit his lip

"...is. he. okay?" Santana asked slowly, standing up beside Tina. Kurt sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"He can't see." Kurt said "his, uhm, his cornea's are severely scratched and he n-needs surgery." Everyone rushed over to him in a second, enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh my god, are we allowed to see him?" Rachel asked, Kurt shook his head

"I doubt it, he's really tired, guys." he wiped at his eyes "I'm going to have to fight the nurse just to be able to stay here." they nodded in understanding. Kurt sniffed "You guys should go home, though, I'll let you know how he's doing."

"...alright." they agreed reluctantly and slowly began to leave.

Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Carole's number.

"Hello, Kurt?" she answered

"Y-yes..."

"Honey, are you okay?"

"It's Blaine...could you come down to the hospital?"

"Kurt!" she gasped "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here, just please." he said softly and hung up. Kurt jogged back to Blaine's room where he was sitting up against the pillows, visibly anxious.

"Hey..." Kurt said softly and he relaxed

"You're crying." Blaine noted, and Kurt frowned, how could he possibly know that? He could see, _and_ he was hopped up on painkillers.

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked, slightly amused, and went to sit next to him

"I know your voice." Blaine shrugged and settled into Kurt's side, draping an arm around his stomach "Don't cry." he said. Kurt sniffed and tried to stop the falling tears

"I can't." he said honestly "you're hurt and it's my fault."

"No, no it's not." Blaine said "It's Sebastian's. He's mean." Kurt chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

"How do you feel?" Blaine seemed to think for a moment

"...foggy. And scared. and nervous." he squirmed a bit "I hate hospitals."

"I know, honey, but I'll be here with you, remember?"

"...yes." he said, but still shifted around

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

"nothing."

"You're lying, and it's not just your eye, come on, what's wrong?" Kurt coaxed

"I- Kurt...they were my friends." Blaine said, voice trembling "Nick and Jeff...David, Wes, Thad-" He broke off "how could they do this?"

"Oh, honey, don't cry, please" Kurt begged, but Blaine sniffled loudly and hid his face in Kurt's chest. Kurt kissed his forehead and whispered comforting words into his ear until finally, he fell asleep, and Kurt, feeling utterly exhausted, drifted off too.

Suddenly, Kurt was woken by a loud ringing. He instantly fumbled for the phone on the bedside table and slid the little bar to answer the call.

"Hello?" he whispered, peeking down to make sure Blaine hadn't woken up. He carefully untangled himself from the sleeping boy and slipped into the bathroom.

"Kurt? Where's Blaine, is he okay?" he instantly recognized the voice to be Wes's

"No." Kurt ground out "No, he's not _okay_."

"...what?" Wes asked, his voice choking

"Wes, why the hell would he be okay? He's in a hospital, which may I remind you, he has a phobia of. His so called friends just threw a fucking rock salt spiked slushy in his eyes, oh, and he needs surgery. So, no, Wes, he is far from okay." there was silence on the other end.

"Rock Salt?" Wes said in confusion "what the fuck is rock salt?" Now Kurt was confused, hadn't they known about this?

"It's the stuff you spread on your sidewalk to melt the ice." he explained "I thought you guys planned-"

"No, no, no!" Wes said instantly "We had no idea about this, only two people helped Sebastian, Zach and Chase." there was a sigh "He needs surgery? Are you serious?"

"Yes. He can't see out of either of his eyes, his corneas are deeply scratched."

"Oh my god. Blaine hates hospitals, ever since- oh my god. Are you staying with him?"

"Yes...you guys really didn't know about this?"

"No, I swear, the majority of us had no idea, we would never hurt Blaine." Kurt sighed

"Okay. I'll tell him...he was really upset, Wes."

"...I know, please, tell him we're sorry."

"I will." Kurt said and hung up. When he walked back into the room, Carole was standing at the door.

"I talked to the Doctor. She said she'll make an exception for you to stay here tonight." she glanced over at Blaine in the bed and bit her lip. "How is he?"

"Terrified." Kurt said honestly "I've never seen him like this. He hasn't been in a hospital since...that night, and I can't imagine the flashbacks he must be having." he shook his head

"How are you?" Carole asked, taking a step closer. Kurt shrugged

"Fine." he said lamely

"Honey, I know you. Blaine's sleeping, you don't have to be strong for him right now." and with that, Kurt rushed into her arms

"I feel so guilty, Carole," he sobbed "That slushy was meant for _me. _Blaine shouldn't have- why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you." Carole said, rubbing his back

"That doesn't make it okay."

"Of course it doesn't. Kurt, we always want to protect the ones we love...even if it means getting hurt ourselves." She kissed the side of his head and hugged him tighter. He sniffed and pulled away.

"Thanks, Carole."

As Carole left, with a promise to come back in the morning, Kurt went to lay beside Blaine. He looked at him, sleeping peacefully and quietly. He realized that Carole was right, he would do anything for Blaine. Kurt touched the bandage on the side of Blaine's face lightly and swore, that no matter what, he would try to protect him.

* * *

><strong>Yup.<strong>


	46. Mom

"I don't know, Blaine." Kurt said, wringing his hands nervously and wiping at his eyes, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and kissed his shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

"B-but what about _my_ mom? Would she want me...r-replacing her?"

"Oh, no, sweetie," Blaine cooed "You're not replacing her. If I've gathered anything from what you've told me about your mother, It's that she wants you to be happy no matter what." he smiled and hugged Kurt a little tighter "You need a mother, Kurt, and Carole already loves you like a son." Kurt let out a harsh breath and turned to hide his head in Blaine's shoulder

"Thank you."

oOo

Kurt sat on the couch, reading, as Finn watched a basketball game. He looked up and bit his lip, he cleared his throat and called,

"Finn?"

The larger teen looked over at him

"yeah?"

"I...I have to ask you something." he said, his voice trembling slightly. Finn picked up the remote and turned the volume down

"Are you okay?" he asked "nobody's messing with you, right? Oh my god...did you and Blaine break up?" Kurt smiled

"No, no everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you first."

"Shoot." Finn said

"I've been thinking lately, and, our parents have been married for a year...I was wondering...if it would be okay with you...to maybe start calling Carole 'mom'?" he ended on an uncertain note, his voice evening out. Finn instantly smiled,

"Of course you can! She'd love that, dude!" Finn got up and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt laughed and hugged him back.

oOo

Kurt had asked to help Carole with dinner. Thoughts had been milling around in his mind, how was he going to tell her? Should he ask her if it was alright? He wanted to have a plan. But all those plans were shot to hell as she handed him a bowl and he said

"Thanks, mom." he froze.

"You're wel-" she froze. They looked at each other, her eyes wide, and his cheeks flushed. "Honey?" she asked, her eyes welling up, and a smile beginning to form on her lips

"I...I just thought, that, I mean, If it's okay...I'd like to call you 'mom'" he shrugged "I think of you as a mother so..." she smiled fully, now, and gathered him up into her arms.

"Oh, sweetie, of course it's okay! You've never had to ask." she sniffed and laughed a bit "I'm so happy, Kurt." He giggled and hugged her back, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"Me too."

* * *

><strong> This is kind of to make up for all the sad in the last chapter. And you get two updates tonight! Wee! Anyway, I just have a lot of Hudmel feels (and I don't like canon Finn...soo) <strong>


	47. Cooper

Blaine knocked on the door to Cooper's room. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he had no idea what to do about it. What if Cooper didn't take it well? What if- he had to push those thoughts out of his mind. He had to be optimistic about it, he _had_ to. Cooper opened the door and smiled down at him

"Hey, bud!" He said, smiling. But his face instantly dropped when he saw Blaine's expression. "...are you okay?" he asked, Blaine took a deep breath

"I need to talk to you." he said, Cooper nodded and moved aside. Blaine looked around. They had kept everything mostly the same since Cooper had gone off to college, sometime's Blaine went in there and just sat on his bed and thought, wishing his brother was there. Thirteen was a hard age, you know. They sat on Cooper's bed and Blaine tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Come on, Blaine, you can talk to me." Cooper said, smiling, "remember, you were the only one I told about what happened with that chick under the bleachers." he winked and Blaine laughed

"Yeah...It's just...Cooper," he took a deep breath "I don't think I like girls." he closed his eyes tightly, moments passed, he cracked one eye open and saw Cooper staring at him with a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I-I'm gay?" Blaine said, but it sounded more like a question, Cooper let out a breath and ran a hand over his face. He stood up. "Cooper?" Blaine squeaked "Cooper, where are you going?"

"I'll be back...I just...I need to think for a minute." Blaine's eyes welled up and moments later he heard the car starting. He ran back into his room and flopped himself down onto the bed. He clutched his pillow to his chest and sobbed. Cooper hated him, his father hated him, his mother wasn't even there, she was off on some business trip. Blaine cried and cried until there was nothing left in him, so he slept. He was awoken by a soft knock on his door nearly an hour and a half later. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up just in time to see Cooper opening the door.

"...Blaine?" He called quietly, and Blaine broke down again

"You hate me." He choked, wrapping his arms around himself "You hate me, don't you? You hate me, dad h-hates me," Cooper's eyes widened and he rushed over to Blaine, kneeling down in front of him. He gripped the tops of Blaine's arms

"Did I _ever_ say that?" He asked

"...n-no," Blaine stuttered

"Exactly, Blaine, I could _never_ hate you. I said I needed to think about this, and I did. Nothing changed, you're still my little brother, okay? And I love you just the same."

"B-but Dad, a-and all the kids at school-"

"I don't give a damn. They just don't understand, you're an amazing kid, Blaine, you're so talented, and if they can't see that, then fuck them." he smiled a little, and Blaine smiled, too. "And I'll talk to dad. Have you told mom?"

"No," Blaine sighed "She's been away, and you only just came home...it's been months and dad still doesn't talk to me." Cooper pulled him into a hug

"You should have called me." he said,

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You're never going to bother me with something like this, I love you, okay?" Blaine smiled and nodded

"Love you, too."

oOo

He'd had a bad feeling about this. He told Blaine to be careful, he'd told them to come right home. So _why_ was this happening? He'd taken the call, told his father, and ran out the door. He struggled to obey traffic laws as he drove to the hospital. He parked sloppily and ran through the doors and up to the front desk.

"My brother is here, Blaine Anderson." he said, the Nurse pointed him in the direction

"Room 308." she said, and Cooper hurried off. He slowed down as he came upon the room, door slightly ajar, he saw the doctor standing in front of the hospital bed. He stepped into the room and peeked around the doctor. He covered his mouth with his hand. Both Blaine and the doctor turned to look at him. Blaine wore a cast around his right arm and left leg, he had a neck brace on and an oxygen tube in his nose. Every inch of him that Cooper could see was black and blue, there were various I.V's attached to his arms, and machines everywhere.

"...Blaine." he choked, the only confirmation he got that Blaine could even hear him was a small movement of his mouth. Cooper walked forward "God, I'm so sorry."

"Cooper, is it?" The doctor asked, Cooper nodded, "Blaine was asking for you. We're going to need to keep him, he had some internal bleeding, and we want to monitor him for the time being." Cooper nodded in understanding.

"I'm staying with him." he said

"Of course." The doctor nodded "some nurses will be around to check on him every once in a while." Cooper nodded and the doctor disappeared into the hallway. Cooper sat down next to Blaine,

"I"m so sorry, bud, I'm so sorry." Blaine took a deep breath and winced, it took him a moment, but he rasped out,

"S'not your fault."

oOo

Blaine wasn't the same. Whenever Cooper came to visit he could tell. He didn't hear the music through the walls at night. Blaine didn't smile as much, he didn't insist on showing Cooper something new he'd learned in Glee Club. He just sat. He read, he ate, he did his homework, but he wasn't _happy. _This went on for...too long. Months turned into a year, and finally, _finally, _Blaine came home smiling. Cooper looked up at him from his position on the couch and smiled.

"How was school?" he asked, Blaine sighed and set his backpack down

"It was great, I'm glad the week is over...but it was great." Cooper nodded, he wished he could see Blaine more often, but with work, having his own place, and Blaine living at Dalton, there really just wasn't time.

"...Is there a reason it was so great?"

"I got into the Warblers!" he said, smiling widely, "They're the Glee Club at Dalton, all the guys are so great...I actually have friends, Coop!" he sighed heavily and took a book out of his bag. Cooper smiled along with him. Blaine had friends. Blaine was okay.

oOo

"Blaine is not okay."

"Wesley?" Cooper asked "What do you mean? What happened?"

"He's an oblivious asshat!"

"...well what else is new?" Cooper chuckled "seriously, don't scare me like that." there was a moment of silence

"oh...oh, I'm sorry." Wes said seriously, realizing why Cooper would have been afraid. "It's nothing bad, well, not really. You see, theres this new kid-"

"Yeah, Kurt." Cooper said, interrupting, "Blaine talks about him all the time, it's like his best friend, right?"

"Best friend," Wes scoffed "_please_, that's not what Kurt wants." Cooper's eyes widened, and he smiled

"You mean..."

"Oh yeah, Kurt has got it _bad. _He thinks nobody knows, but really, it's insanely obvious. Except to Blaine. Blaine's an idiot."

"Well, why don't you tell him?"

"Because he's Kurt's mentor, and aside from that, he likes Jeremiah."

"Whose Jeremiah?" Cooper asked,

"Some guy that works at the gap."

"Ew."

"I know." Cooper took a deep breath. He really had no idea what was going on in Blaine's life. He understood if Blaine didn't want to talk about boys with him, it would be kind of awkward. But he didn't know _any_ of this. He sighed.

"Look, Jeremiah is creepy, and I don't like his hair. I'm just saying that next time you see Blaine, you might want to talk some sense in to him."

"Oh, don't worry." he said and hung up.

oOo

"Jesus, Coop, I'm so embarrassed." Blaine said, covering his head with his pillow.

"Yeah, I get it. It happens to the best of us, but you have to get out of bed."

"I don't wanna." Blaine complained, holding the pillow tighter.

"Okay...well, Blaine, maybe Jeremiah just wasn't right for you." Blaine peeked out from under the pillow

"...you really think so?"

"Yeah, if he really liked you, he wouldn't have cared about who found out." he smiled "maybe, maybe you just need to find someone a little more like you."

"...What do you mean?" Blaine asked, sitting up

"How about a boy, around your age, likes singing, and coffee, maybe has blue eyes and a smile you keep talking about?" Blaine's cheeks turned red

"I...he's my friend, I'm his mentor, I don't think of him that way."

"Maybe you should start." Cooper said, with a lift of his eyebrow and a smirk, he got up and walked out of Blaine's room, smiling to himself.

oOo

Blaine went back to school that monday with ambition. He was going to try to look at Kurt differently. Cooper had told him to try, and one thing he'd learned in his life is that Cooper's advice rarely backfired. Well, actually, it _never_ backfired. So he was going to try. Kurt had been doing better, anyway, he didn't really need a mentor anymore, right? So as he went to Warbler practice that day, he was determined.

Kurt walked in after everyone else. Completely clad in black, wearing a somber expression.

"I'd like to make an announcement." he said, Wes nodded, banging his gavel.

"Of course, everyone, please direct your attention to Warbler Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath

"Last night, Pavarotti passed away." he began, and Blaine's heart caught in his throat, he knew what Pavarotti meant to Kurt. Kurt swallowed hard "I know, he was just a bird.." But god, he wasn't, Pavarotti was like Kurt, small and fragile, but bright with a voice like bells. Trapped, but so, so free.

"But I'd still like to honor him...so," Kurt gestured to the side and a fellow Warbler began to play a soft tune on the guitar that Blaine immediately recognized.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly,"

Blaine stopped breathing for a second. He almost missed it when the rest of the Warblers began to back Kurt up. Jesus, Cooper was _always_ right, how did he do that? Or maybe Blaine was just stupid. How could he only just be realizing this? It's like the lights had suddenly changed in the room and Kurt shone brighter than all of them. Blaine's heartbeat was irregular in his chest for the rest of practice. And at the end of the song, there was a moment when Kurt's face crumpled slightly, and Blaine _knew. _He stood up, giving a specific look to Wes, and pulled Kurt out of the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"Yeah, of course." he assured, but Blaine shook his head

"You don't need to lie to me, you know." he said, bringing a hand up to cup Kurt's cheek "I know what he meant to you." Kurt smiled as a tear slid down his cheek.

"He was...he was me, in a way...and now that he's gone," Kurt shrugged, Blaine pulled him close and hugged him.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." he said, rubbing Kurt's back and kissing his hair. Kurt stiffened in his arms before Blaine had realized what he'd done, and pulled away a bit. Kurt looked up at him,

"Was that okay?" he asked, and Kurt nodded, lips parted slightly, Blaine smiled. "Kurt, it's just...watching you do Blackbird in there...I don't know, something changed. Or...it's always been there, I just didn't realize it...but," he took a breath "you're different...and you're so, so special to me, Kurt." He tilted his head a bit and leaned in, he whispered, just barely,

"can I?" Kurt gave the slightest of nods and that's all Blaine needed because he just wanted to _know. _So he closed the space between them and connected his lips with Kurt's.

He'd have to remember to thanks Cooper later.

* * *

><strong>COOPER. oh I hope he's nice. Please be nice.<strong>


	48. Baby Blues

"Blaine!" Kurt called "What are you doing? We have that party in half an hour!"

"We're in the kitchen!" Blaine called back, Kurt ran into the room and clutched a hand to his heart.

"Oh my god. What have you done to my baby?" He asked, horrorstruck, Blaine scoffed

"_Your_ baby, no, you're right, she doesn't have my DNA or anything." he said, turning back to the child, now covered head to torso in spaghetti sauce.

"We have to go in thirty minutes!" Kurt gasped, Blaine rolled his eyes and picked Delilah up out of her highchair.

"Alright, Dee, I guess your daddy wants you to be malnourished." He eyed Kurt fondly "I'll give her a bath, don't worry, we're not going to be late." he held the baby out as far away from himself as he could.

"Okay, so next time you want to eat by yourself, I'm saying no. Sorry sweet pea." he brought her closer and kissed her cheek, licking the sauce off his lips and laughing, "Well, now I know why you liked it so much." Kurt groaned and followed them into the bathroom where Blaine set Dee in the tub and turned the water on. He took the sauce soaked jumper and submerged it in the sink as Blaine carefully cleaned Dee off. She giggled and took the loofah from him, messily rubbing it across her stomach and giggling again. Blaine smiled and picked her up, and wrapped her in her yellow ducky towel. He pulled up the hood of it -with the beak sticking out- and gently dried her hair.

"Allright, baby's clean, give her to me."

"But Kuuurt-" Blaine whined

"nope. I will be dressing this child, god knows you can barely dress yourself." he winked and snatched Dee up, placing her on his hip and striding across the hall into her room. Blaine sighed and retreated back to the living room, plopping onto the couch and waiting for his husband and two year old to resurface.

"Okay! Blaine!" Kurt shouted "We're ready!" Blaine sat up and watched as Kurt walked out into the living room, Dee toddling after him. Blaine smiled, she wore a denim jumper with a pink undershirt and a little bow headband.

"Well, if you aren't just the cutest little girl in town!" he cooed and stood up, scooping Dee off the floor and tickling her. She giggled hysterically and waved her tiny hands in the air.

"Daddy!" she squealed and Kurt couldn't help the smile that spread across his face from watching the two.

"Alright, you two, come on, we're gonna be late!"

They grabbed coats and car keys and were out of the house in no time. They drove to the little play center and went inside.

"Hey!" Kurt smiled as Lily and Dave walked up to them. Kurt handed them the fabulously wrapped box, and they thanked him.

"Thanks for coming! Marshall and the other kids are over there," Lily said "But the littler kids tend to stay over here-" she pointed to a bunch of kids messing around in a shallow ball pit, a worker watching over them. Kurt looked at Dee, who was staring at the ball pit already. Blaine laughed,

"Well, I guess that's where we'll be going." he said and adjusted Dee oh his hip, making his way towards it. Kurt talked with Lily and Dave for a while as Blaine played with Dee, Kurt's eyes occasionally flicking over to them, making sure she was okay. Blaine always told him he worried too much, he was probably right. Kurt was in the middle of a story when he heard a piercing cry. His eyes automatically flicked over to the ball pit. Blaine had Dee in his arms and an expression of panic on his face. He stood up and nearly ran over to Kurt automatically,

"Uhm, Kurt...don't- don't freak out." he said, which of course, made Kurt want to freak out even more.

"What happened to my baby?" he said, trying to see his child, who was currently sobbing into his husband's shoulder. His eyes caught on a patch of red, sticking out in the blue fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"Is that _blood_?" he nearly shrieked, Blaine bit his lip and tried to pry Dee off his shoulder. When he finally succeeded, he let out a small whimper.

"Oh shit, _Kurt_."

"Don't you _Kurt_ me! You made my baby bleed!"

"Kurt, come on," Lily said, "There's a first aid station over there." she winced as she took in the small- but still- amount of blood on the little girls face. They took her over to the station quickly, where they were met with a nice looking older lady.

"Oh dear!" she said, "bring her in here!" the woman sat Dee on a little table and wiped her face with a baby wipe. Dee had quieted, and was watching the woman as she cleaned her face.

"There we go." the woman said "it's not that bad, definitely not broken, but it seems like you have a bleeder on your hands." Blaine let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dee looked up at him and a look of horror crossed her face.

"Daddy!" she yelled and Blaine looked up

"honey?" she lifted her arms and Blaine picked her up. She put her hand on the small amount of blood that stained Blaine's shirt and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sowwy." she said, ducking her head. Blaine chuckled and Kurt took her from his arms.

"It's alright, sweetie, I know how to get that out." he said, brushing the remaining tears from her chubby cheeks. She hugged him around the neck and leaned her cheek on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" she whispered

"Yes, sweetie?" Kurt asked, she looked up at him with hazel eyes so like his husband's.

"home?" Kurt laughed

"Yes, baby, we can go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt requested by: thisisanna<strong>

**This was fun to write, I love Daddy Klaine, but I wasn't sure how to end it, soo, I hope this is okay!**


	49. Somebody that I used to know

Blaine had always looked up to his big brother. He was older, and cooler, and he could sing! Blaine always strived to be like Cooper, because Cooper was perfect. He wanted to be just like his big brother, and maybe Cooper thought he was annoying sometimes, but he really did love his baby brother.

"I will _not_ have a fag for a son!" John Anderson roared, making a terrified 12 year old Blaine back up against the counter. Cooper watched in horror as his father raised a hand and brought it back down, backhanding Blaine across the face. He cried out and held a hand to his cheek. Cooper ground his teeth as his father raised his hand again. He strode across the floor and stepped between the two.

"Cooper," his father growled "_move_." Cooper only shook his head

"No. Dad, he didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's a faggot, and he deserves it!" John yelled, Cooper felt sick.

"Blaine is an amazing kid! He's no different than he was before and he absolutely does not deserve this. I'm not going to sit around and let you abuse him."

"Oh. You're not going to _let_ me? What makes you think you're suddenly allowed to tell me what to do?"

"I'm twenty fucking years old and I can make my own decisions. And right now, you're the one that's wrong." John Anderson glared at them both for a moment longer and turned away, walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him. Cooper turned around and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Are you okay, B?" he asked, Blaine nodded and threw his arms around Cooper's waist.

"I love you, Coop." Cooper hugged him back and Blaine thought that maybe things would be different. Maybe Coop would visit more often now, not just on the Holiday's, like this one. Maybe he'd call every day like he used to, and send Blaine letters and pictures of all his plays like he did. Blaine thought that maybe things would be better now.

Things just got worse. If there was such a thing as an over-night sensation, Cooper was it. He didn't visit, he barely called and the postcards came few and far between, they always said the same thing.

"I'm doing great, bud, I hope you are, too. Tell mom I said hi, I'll call you soon. Love- Cooper."

Blaine called, but Cooper was always busy. And when he landed his first big role in a T.V. sitcom, well, that might as well have been the death of Cooper Anderson. He didn't call. He didn't write, and he didn't visit. The only time he came around was for Christmas, and even then, it was a few days and everyone else was hogging him, pushing Blaine to the side once more. Cooper grew cocky, all of his interviews were filled with too-big smiles, sparkling blue eyes, fake charm and no mention of his little brother. Sure, mom and dad were mentioned a ton, but Blaine might as well have not existed for all the attention Cooper gave him.

He'd convinced himself that Cooper was just busy. Being famous must be hard, right? It must take a lot of energy...Cooper had to pay attention to a lot of people, it wasn't just all about Blaine, right? He had to share. But Blaine was 15, and he'd had enough of losing his brother to everyone else. He wanted his Cooper back, even if it was just for an afternoon. So when he heard that his brother had booked a Hotel nearby for the Holidays, Blaine took a bus right over. Blaine got off at the stop and walked up to the hotel. He went right to the front desk and asked,

"Hi, I'm looking for Cooper Anderson?" The lady at the desk cocked a brow

"You a fan?" she asked skeptically, Blaine shook his head because no, he was certainly not a fan.

"No, ma'am," he said politely "I'm his brother." the lady looked shocked for a moment before narrowing her eyes, she pressed a button on her desk, and Blaine heard a buzzing noise.

"Yello!" Cooper's voice came through the speaker

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. I have a boy at the desk here, he says he's your brother." she looked at Blaine "What's your name?"

"Blaine, Ma'am." he informed her

"Blaine." The lady said and waited for a response, there was a sigh and,

"Send him up."

"Room 306, kid." the lady said and Blaine thanked her and headed towards the elevator. He navigated his way to room 306 and knocked tentatively on the door. He waited for a moment before the door was opened and Cooper stood in front of him. Blaine smiled widely,

"Hi, Coop!"

"Hey, kid, come on in." Cooper said, and moved out of the way to let Blaine in. Blaine walked in, and tried to ignore the exasperated tone in his brothers voice. They made their way to the living area and sat on oposite chairs, facing each other.

"Did you want something?" Cooper asked, and Blaine frowned

"No...nothing in particular I just...I just wanted to see you." he said quietly

"Well, I'm tired, B, I'll see you at Christmas dinner."

"No you won't." Blaine whispered. Cooper raised a brow.

"Oh?" Blaine bit his lip and blinked the blurriness in his vision, now was not the time to get upset.

"It's just...Coop, everyone else is always talking to you about your work and your life...you never have time for me anymore. You don't even call." Cooper frowned

"I don't have time, Blaine, I'm busy."

"I would make time for you." Blaine said, a little louder, and a little more bitter.

"Oh, stop crying, it's not like I died."

"You might as well have." Blaine said, letting a tear fall "N-not like I want you to, but it's like you don't even exist anymore! You don't call or send me cards anymore, you don't visit unless it's for Christmas."

"I'm b-"

"Don't say you're busy!" Blaine yelled, standing up "I see you in interviews, you're not like how you used to be! You're not fun anymore!" Cooper stood up, his eyes flashing.

"I don't expect you to understand, you don't have the responsibility, you'll find out when you're older. Be thankful that I even come visit!"

"You're just ashamed of me." Blaine spat out

"_What?_"

"You mention mom and dad and some of our cousins but you _never_ talk about me." Blaine said, "you pretend like you don't even have a brother! Just because I'm gay!"

"Shhh!" Cooper said, looking to the door, and Blaine laughed a bit, wiping at his face. Cooper stepped closer, clenching his fists.

"You're just being a coward, you're cocky and rude and you don't even try to pretend that I matter anymore, you're turning into dad!" Blaine cried and before he knew what was happening he was flying back onto the floor, landing hard on his elbow.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to him!" Cooper was yelling at him. Blaine's vision swam and his breath caught in his throat. The moment Cooper said it, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he looked down at Blaine, horror evident in his features. He stumbled back a bit and covered his mouth. Blaine scooted farther away on the floor and scrambled to his feet. He held his elbow, that was now trickling blood down his arm as he ran. He ignored Cooper's calls behind him and ran and ran, ignoring the elevator and running straight down the stairs. He escaped out of the hotel and down the road.

Blaine spent the bus ride in silence, staring out the window and fighting back tears. He got off at the stop before his house, finally letting the tears fall again. He stumbled his way home and ran straight up to his room. He let the sobs rip through him as he rifled through all of his CD's picking out the ones Cooper gave him, some of them be broke, some of them he threw right into the trash. He took down every photo of them he had in his room, and finally, he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and looked up Cooper's number. He selected it and pressed delete. When he was utterly exhausted, he took out the trash, went back to his room, laid on his bed and just cried.

Cooper never called, he didn't visit anymore, he always made up excuses. He never spoke to Blaine after that, he didn't apologize.

Blaine was 17 when he next saw his brother. His life was better, he had a boyfriend now, the most wonderful boyfriend in the world, Kurt Hummel. He was a member of the New Directions, he had friends, and he was happy. He was talking to Kurt by his locker when the boy stopped looking at him, and locked his eyes on something over Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey, bud." said a voice, and Blaine's blood ran cold. Kurt opened his mouth,

"Is that-" Blaine slowly turned around, trying to keep his vision straight as the voice said

"Cooper Anderson, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>I kind of created a backstory for why Blaine sings somebody that i used to know. I really hope Cooper's not an ass though. <strong>

**let me know what you think!**

**ps- I took down the Beauty and the Beast AU for now because it really wasn't getting anywhere and I didn't want to post something in the middle of it. So I'll post the whole thing again when it's finished :)**


	50. Broken Dreams

Kurt's heart sank when he opened the letter and read that one line. The breath was knocked out of his chest and he whispered,

"I didn't get in." He looked up and saw the pitying expressions on Rachel and Finn's faces. He closed his eyes and folded the letter back up. He barely heard it through the roaring in his ears when

Rachel announced that she had, in fact, been accepted. He wanted to be happy for her, and he was, it was both of their dreams after all. But...he couldn't help but feel a little anger. A bit bitter, jealous

and, god, just so disappointed. They invited him out to eat, maybe just to sulk in the disappointment and congratulate Rachel but he swiftly declined. He jumped into his Navigator and drove straight to

Blaine's. He felt like turning on his Wicked soundtrack, but that just made his stomach churn. Maybe that's where Rachel would be in a few years. Broadway. All because of her success at NYADA,

and he'd just be here, maybe working in his dad's shop, or maybe he'd be in New York. Living in a matchbox apartment, minimum wage job and no college to attend. He'd go to sleep every night

thinking about how none of his dreams would come true, because that might just make him happy and he couldn't have that, now could he? He could re-apply next year, and the year after that, but

would they accept him? He didn't have anything special. He wasn't Rachel Berry. Kurt gripped the wheel and choked on the tears he wouldn't allow to come, not yet. He pulled into Blaine's driveway

and ripped the keys from the ignition, jumping out of his car and bounding up to the front steps. He knocked on the door and stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself. Blaine opened it a few

seconds later and looked at Kurt, smiling. His smile instantly fell as he took in Kurt's expression.

"I didn't get in." Kurt whispered, his face crumpling. Blaine instantly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, whose knees gave out, Blaine lowered them onto the ground and

held Kurt as he cried, shushing him and smoothing his hair.

"It's not fair!" Kurt cried "God, my audition was good. It wasn't the best, but even she said it was good!" he sat up, pushing Blaine off of him and wiped angrily at his face.

"Rachel _choked_, Blaine, she choked and she got in and I didn't!" Blaine frowned,

"Rachel got in?" he asked, Kurt nodded

"And I'm happy for her, because it was her dream, too, but it's just_ not fair_. Because she'll be making her dreams come true and I'll be here, just another stupid wannabe!" he choked and Blaine bit his lip,

"Kurt, come here." he said softly, and when he shook his head, Blaine took his hands and pulled him back into his lap. He cupped Kurt's face and wiped the tears away.

"Look, you're honestly an amazing performer." he smiled softly, looking into Kurt's eyes "you're spunky, and you've got a fire in you, and when you sing, you make people feel it. Now, _that's_

something special, and you can audition for NYADA next year, and they'd be crazy not to accept you." he bit his lip "and if they don't, I have faith that you'll make your dreams come true all on

your own, and you know I'll be there for you every step of the way. There are other schools out there, they may not be your dream...but Kurt, you can do anything you put your mind to, so don't give

up just yet, okay?" Kurt smiled and leaned in to kiss Blaine. As he pulled away he smiled.

"How is it that you always know just what to say?" he asked, Blaine shrugged

"It's only the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Am I the only one who's actually really disappointed that Rachel got in instead of Kurt...or y'know, both of them getting in instead of just her? I mean, she choked...while Kurt's audition was amazing. And she kind of gets everything she wants while Kurt gets shoved into lockers and insulted and kissed by big creepy jocks. soo. can we please be nice to Kurt once in a while? <strong>

**Read&Review please :)**


End file.
